Harry Potter and the Great Abomination
by StevenA
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Knight of St. George read that one first. Now Aurors, Harry and Bill are given a new assignment, and what they find is unlike anything anyone has ever seen or experienced.
1. Dark Force Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or anything associated with it. But many of the characters and some of the other elements in and of this story are (as far as I know) original creations.

Author's note: I will be posting this story one chapter at a time. Since my school schedule is pretty busy, I can't say how often I will be able to update. But, I will do my best to update regularly.

**Harry Potter and the Great Abomination**

Chapter 1: Dark Force Rising 

It was a very pleasant morning in the village of Godric's Hollow. It had seemed that every night was pleasant and just right since about four years ago. The Muggles living there were never able to quite understand it. They remembered seeing a few strangers come in some months before the period of happiness and prosperity had begun, and they wondered if the two men had had anything to do with it.

The village had really come to life about three years ago when a lovely young couple, Harry and Hermione Potter, moved into the recently reconstructed cottage that the man's parents had lived in many years ago. The Potters had brought new life into the village with their youthful nature, and a lot of their enthusiasm and happiness rubbed off on the other residents. Their neighbors weren't sure what the Potters did for a living, but that didn't really matter.

Inside the cottage, the young couple was asleep in their master bedroom. Their three-year-old son James was quietly asleep in his bed, and their infant daughter Lily was asleep in her crib. Almost instinctively, Harry Potter woke up and rubbed his eyes. He squinted to look at the nearby clock and saw that it was about time for him to be getting up. He looked beside him to see his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully with her arm across his chest.

Ever since the new baby had come along, Hermione's sleeping schedule had not been routine, and Harry did not want to disturb her. He very carefully lifted her arm and quietly rolled out of bed. Harry tensed as he heard Hermione give a moan of protest, but then calmed when she fell back to sleep. Harry sighed lovingly at the sight of his wife, and began his morning routine.

He started by doing several exercises that he had been taught when he was trained as a Knight of the Order of St. George many years ago. He did fifty knuckle push-ups, then rolled over and did one hundred sit-ups. He then did some basic katas and stretches that he had learned and then put on shorts, socks, running shoes, and a tank top and ran around the village.

Harry enjoyed this time in the morning, especially at this time of year in the late spring when the days and nights were warming up. The sun was rising, and much of the village was asleep as Harry ran, the nice morning breeze running through his short and spiked hair. He liked his runs because they gave him time to himself to stop and think about his life and all that had happened. He thought a lot about the past, especially his time at Hogwarts. He often thought about other great events that had happened since then. His wedding and the births of his children were the memories he treasured most.

He also thought about his work. He had been an Auror for about two years now and was settling in nicely. He already had a big reputation to uphold when he had joined, and he did not disappoint. Minister Moody had talked with him and his partner Bill Weasley about becoming Obliviators, and Harry was fine with whatever the Ministry asked him to do. Harry only wanted to keep his family safe and make sure that what had happened to him would never happen to anyone else as long as he could help it.

His thoughts weighed heavily on him as he continued to run. After a while he could feel his heartbeat at an increasingly faster rate. His legs began to tighten as they continually pushed the weight of his body up and down and propelled him forward. He remembered going running and training with his old mentor and teacher Sean O'Sullivan, and how he was so surprised that anyone, much less a Muggle, could be as strong and fast as he was.

After a little more than thirty minutes, Harry sprinted to his home and walked in the door. He saw that Hermione was awake and in the kitchen. Harry contemplated going in and greeting her with a kiss, but then he thought differently when he realized how sweaty he was. Hermione heard him come in and went to greet him.

"Hello love," she said in a cheerful voice, "do you have time to have some breakfast before you go to work?" Harry nodded and Hermione continued. "Well then, it should be ready by the time you get out of the shower."

"Thank you my lovely," Harry said, and then he went for the stairs to go take a shower. He was stopped however by his wife posing a question to him.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry knew what Hermione was implying.

"I'm all sweaty," Harry answered.

"Do you really think I care about that," Hermione protested.

Harry conceded, "Okay, but don't blame me if your clothes get all wet."

Hermione smiled as Harry walked up to her and the two of them shared a long and tender kiss. The two of them found themselves falling more and more in love with each other every day, and they both looked forward to being with each other for the rest of their lives. After they broke the kiss, Harry left to take a shower.

After his shower, Harry dried off and got dressed for work, then went down the stairs to his waiting wife. There were two places set across each other on the table, and the plates had eggs, bacon, and toast. There were also glasses of orange juice by each plate. Harry sat down but stood up as he saw his wife enter with some napkins.

"Such a gentleman," Hermione smiled as she walked in and set the napkins on the table before taking her seat, which her husband came to hold out and push in for her.

"A lady like you deserves one," Harry said before giving Hermione a brief kiss on the lips.

The two of them sat down and began to eat. They often did this and enjoyed some conversation before Harry would go off to work. This morning Hermione spoke first.

"Why didn't you wake me up to come exercising with you?" she asked.

"Well," Harry began, "you just looked so peaceful there, and I know that ever since Lily was born you haven't been getting much sleep. So I thought it would be best to let you sleep."

"Next time," Hermione said in disgust, "wake my pretty little arse up," she put her hands on her stomach, "I need to lose the remnants of Lily's tenure in my womb."

Harry smirked at this; he thought it was great how Hermione had a sense of humor about the whole ordeal of being pregnant and the subsequent weight gain. He wondered how Ginny was taking the aftermath of giving birth. She had given birth to her first child about the same time Lily was born, which had been a few weeks ago.

"Okay," Harry said, "I promise that tomorrow morning, no matter how pretty you may look, and no matter how much you might protest, I will wake you up and put you through the morning routine."

"Thank you Sir Harry," Hermione said with a smile as the two of them returned to their breakfasts.

"Oh and by the way," Hermione said after a moment, "Regal arrived while you were out and delivered this." Hermione held up a piece of parchment that Sean's faithful courier falcon had delivered. Harry took it and read it.

Harry and Hermione:

_I just wanted to check in and see how our old friends were doing and if Hermione is having the same trouble as I am losing the weight from carrying the baby. At my request, Sean took me to the Slaughterhouse the other day and put me through the workout of my life. I can't see how he does it everyday, my muscles locked up so much and I was in so much pain that I felt like I was giving birth again. We are having the baby Christened Kellen Michael O'Sullivan and will be having the ceremony at the Monastery. Keep in touch, and Sean and I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

Ginny.

Harry smiled as he finished reading. "I find it hard to imagine Ginny going to the Slaughterhouse," Harry commented.

The Slaughterhouse was the name Sean's trainer Sal Bagstram gave to the gym he owned and operated in Blackrock, Ireland. Sal's business had increased substantially after Sean started winning Heavyweight Championships and Sal put up a sign reading "Heavyweight Champion Sean O'Sullivan Trains Here."

"Maybe we should go through there," Hermione said, "if what Ginny says is true than it would be a really good workout."

Harry swallowed a bite of his bacon before answering. "I've said before that it's best to keep contact with Sean to a minimum. He's a celebrity in the Muggle world, and if someone were to see some friends of his disappearing and doing magic—it would jeopardize everything between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

Hermione nodded in understanding, Harry had made this point before when Hermione had wondered aloud why they didn't see more of Sean and Ginny. All of them met occasionally at the Burrow for Weasley family reunions, Harry was invited since he had been like a son to the family during his tenure at Hogwarts.

All of the Weasley children were now married and starting families. Charlie had married a woman named Sonya that he met in Romania, Fred and George married the Patil twins, and Ron and Demelza Robbins got married about a year after Harry and Hermione.

At about that time, Harry finished his breakfast, then brushed his teeth and prepared to apparate to work. Hermione was there to see him off. The two of them shared a kiss before Harry walked out the front door and made his way to a secluded area a short distance from the grounds of his house. The house was protected so that people couldn't apparate in or out of it, so Harry had to journey a little ways away from it to apparate.

In an instant Harry was gone and found himself at the familiar street corner that he had first visited when he was fifteen and was summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a disciplinary hearing. Now he visited that booth most every day, as an employee.

Harry gave a quick search to ensure that his entrance would go unnoticed, and then dialed 62442. The familiar voice came to him through the air.

"Good morning, please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter," Harry answered, "reporting for assignment."

In an instant, the floor below him disappeared and Harry found himself in the underground and the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. He made his way to a flight of stairs and ascended them to the second floor, where his cubicle was located. Harry walked down the hallway, exchanging hellos with some of his co-workers along the way, and came to the dual cubicle that he shared with his partner Bill Weasley.

A desk with opposite places for chairs highlighted the cubicle. Bill had not yet arrived, so Harry took his own seat. He looked around the cubicle and took in all that he and his partner had in there for decoration. Some of the things in there were identical; they both had clippings of them and Sean at the ceremony where they had received the Medal of Uncommon Valor. They both had pictures of their families on the cubicle wall and wedding portraits.

There were some differences though; Harry also had pictures of him with all of the men who had served as mentors to him. He had one with him and Dumbledore, one with Sirius, one with Lupin, and one with Sean. Bill had a photo with him and his family from the last time that all of them were together. Harry was still looking around when his partner arrived and took his seat across from Harry.

"Mornin' mate," Harry said as Bill entered. Bill's appearance had not changed much since the Battle of Hogwarts where he had killed Greyback. He had gotten older, and his children were taking their toll on him, so he did look a little older. He still had his long red hair and still tied it back in a ponytail.

"Mornin'" Bill answered Harry, "have you been here long?"

"No," Harry answered, "I just got here a few minutes ago. But I would like to know what kept you, you're usually in before now."

Bill smiled. "Moody was right about you making a good Auror, you're perceptive as well as skilled. Speaking of Moody, he wants to see us in his office."

Harry nodded in understanding and stood to his feet as Bill did the same and the two of them walked down the hallway until they came to the door to the Minister of Magic's office. Bill was about to knock when the two of them heard the familiar gruff voice of their superior.

"Come in," Moody said, as Bill was about to bring his hand forward to knock on the door.

"I'll never get used to him and that magic eye of his," Bill said, to which Harry nodded in agreement and understanding.

The two of them entered the Minister's office. The front and side parts of it were decorated with wanted posters and portraits of past ministers with whom Moody would sometimes consult. Harry recognized many of the same items Bartie Crouch Jr. had in Moody's office at Hogwarts, and Moody had two artificial legs mounted behind where he sat. Behind Moody's desk were several full-sized mirrors. Each one of them could be used to contact someone who had communication with the Ministry. Moody had several so that if needed he could communicate with multiple persons.

The mirrors were generally reserved for field operators in the Auror or Obliterators offices, leaders in the Order of St. George (specifically Michael O'Connell of the Ireland branch), and Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts. Moody waved Harry and Bill over to his desk. They approached the minister; they had been through this procedure before and knew that they would be receiving a special assignment in a few moments. They would be proven to be correct as Moody began to speak.

"You both know what to expect," Moody began in his usual growl of a voice before scratching what remained of his nose, "so I will not delay. There was an attack at St. Mungo's a few hours ago." Moody paused for a moment to let this register and sink in with the Aurors in front of him. "A doctor was murdered and some vials were stolen from the storeroom reserved for their experiments."

Bill was a little more confident than Harry, so he voiced the question that was on both of their minds. "With all due respect Minister," Bill said in a very polite and respectful tone, "why are you giving us this assignment? This sounds more like something for the Obliviators." At this point Moody rose to stand on his leg and lean against his desk before speaking once again.

"That would normally be correct Weasley," Moody began, "but it is believed that this was the work of a wizard. There are no signs of violence other than the corpse, and the murderer was able to enter the facility easily enough. From what we know thus far, it seems like the doctor was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse."

Harry and Bill paused for a moment at this news. It had been years since one of the unforgivable curses had been used. After the Battle of Hogwarts left Voldemort dead and the Death Eaters severely crippled, activity by Dark Wizards had declined dramatically. There were a few minor incidences, and there were several prominent Death Eaters on the loose, but this was the first major criminal occurrence in years.

"Do we know if it was a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"I was getting to that," Moody barked, "this was found at the scene of the crime."

Moody held up what looked like a card or envelope. Harry and Bill immediately recognized the one thing that was on it. They had both seen it in the sky so many years ago at the Quidditch World Cup—the Dark Mark.

"As you can see," Moody continued, "this is now an Auror investigation. I want the two of you working on this case. I believe that you will be well suited to it." Harry and Bill nodded in understanding and compliance. "Now then," Moody continued, "I want the two of you starting on this as of five minutes ago, now get out of here and to St. Mungo's at once!"

Harry and Bill excused themselves and went back to the cubicle they shared. They both grabbed their wands and Harry grabbed a notepad and a pen. The two of them made their way to the elevator and back into town. There was an alley not far from the phone booth where most of the Aurors and Obliviators would go to avoid being seen by the Muggles when they apparated. Harry and Bill arrived, and in another instant were gone.


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2: Invitation 

Harry and Bill went to Purge and Dowse, Ltd. and after stating their business to the mannequin in the window, walked through the window and made their way into the Hospital. They were directed to the storage area where the doctor had been murdered and some vials stolen. Upon entering, an Obliviator intercepted them.

"No one is allowed in this area until it has been cleared by the Ministry," the Obliviator said.

"My name is Bill Weasley," Bill said as he showed his Auror badge to the Obliviator, "and this is Harry Potter" Harry showed his own badge as Bill introduced him, "we're from the Aurors Office and were sent here to investigate."

"Pardon me," the Obliviator said as he extended his hand for a brief handshake with Bill and then Harry, "Jack Blighton of the Obliviators, some of the others and I were the first to arrive on the scene. Come with me and I will show you what we have been able to determine so far."

Bill and Harry followed Jack to the area where the body of the doctor lay. For a second after it had been announced to Harry that one of the doctors had been killed, he had been concerned that it was his old friend Neville Longbottom, who had become a Herbologist and worked at St. Mungo's trying to develop new remedies and medicine. But Harry figured that if that had been the case he would have been told before hand. To his relief, Harry was proven correct when he saw the body.

Harry and Bill had both seen dead bodies before, but this was their first one as Aurors and they were looking at it differently than others they had seen. They were taking in all that they could on the way to the scene of the crime, they stopped and began to listen when Jack started to speak.

"His name is James Wellington," Jack started, "he was a doctor here working at the time of the break-in. It seems that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a bit of a struggle though, we found his wand and determined that the last spell he cast with it was stupefy."

"Is this how you found him?" Bill asked after a pause.

"Yes," Jack answered, "except we turned him onto his back to try and determine the cause of death."

"Do you have any ideas about that?" Harry asked.

"We think it may have been one of the unforgivable curses" Jack answered.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry said.

"It looks that way," Jack answered.

"Thank you for all your assistance," Bill began to Jack, "Potter and I will take it from here."

Jack nodded in response and then excused himself. Bill and Harry began to look around the room. Harry started examining the body while Bill looked around the room for any kind of clue. Harry looked at the body, he could see that the Avada Kedavra curse was indeed the likely killer, the body showed all the signs. And Harry had been around enough victims of the curse to recognize the effects.

With what Jack said about the wand and that Wellington had used the stupefy curse. He figured that if there was a struggle, there might be someway of finding out who the culprit was. It was about that time that Bill snapped his partner out of his train of thought.

"He Harry," Bill called out, "come here and take a look at this." Bill had been looking at some of the shelves, particularly the ones with the missing vials. Harry walked over to where Bill was standing.

"Have you found something?" Harry asked.

Bill took a step back and paused for a moment before he next spoke. "Do you notice anything strange about these shelves?" Bill asked Harry.

Harry looked at the shelves for a few moments trying to find anything odd about them. Then he realized that the fact that only a few vials were gone and that nothing was in disarray was what was strange about the shelves.

"Whoever did this knew exactly what he was doing," Harry answered after a few moments pause, "nothing is in disarray and only a few specific vials are missing." Bill nodded.

"We need to look around and see if we can find any kind of lead" Bill said. "Then we need to find out what was in those vials, we may have a major problem on our hands." Harry understood.

"You go talk to the front desk," Harry said to Bill, "I'll look around here." Bill nodded and left.

Harry turned around and walked back to where Wellington's body lay. Harry tried to picture in his mind what happened. He stood where he imagined the murdered doctor had stood and looked around there and where the body lay. He briefly considered bringing his wife's time turner and watching the events unfold, even stopping the murder from happening. But then he remembered what she had told him before about wizards who meddle with time.

Harry looked around a little longer, and then something caught his eye. A glimmer of light reflected off the floor and then Harry's glasses. He slowly bent down and picked up what was on the floor. After a closer look, he saw that it was a shred of silver. Harry's mind began to race, he tried to think of what a piece of silver like that would be doing on the floor, and it looked like it had been scratched or singed off of something bigger.

He kept thinking, and then he remembered something that he had seen years before in a graveyard, the first place he had seen the Avada Kedavra curse used. He remembered seeing someone receive a new silver hand. Bill came back into the room holding a piece of parchment with some words written on it at about that time and Harry spoke.

"It was Wormtail," Harry said immediately before Bill could say anything.

"What makes you say that?" Bill asked.

"I found this over there," Harry said holding up the shard of silver and gesturing over to where he had found it. "I am sure that we will find it to be exactly like what makes up his right hand. And he fits the bill of being a Death Eater and he's already used the Avada Kedavra curse."

"I have to say that I doubt that it was Wormtail Harry," Bill said. "He was no more than Voldemort's stooge. He wouldn't scratch his arse without Voldemort telling him to first."

"You're right about that," Harry said, "but we have to remember that the Death Eaters seem to be on the rise again. And that someone has to be leading them now." Harry paused as though a sudden revelation had come to him, "Wormtail probably became someone else's stooge."

Harry paused and could see that Bill was thinking of what had been said. Harry then remembered the list Bill had in his hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the list his partner was holding.

"You gave your convincing theory before I had a chance to tell you," Bill said, Harry noticed that Bill had called the theory convincing. "This is what was in the missing vials. They were all essences of different magical creatures." Bill ended and handed Harry the list.

Harry took it and read. "Essences of manticore, werewolf, and dragon." He looked up after he had read the list and asked his partner. "What the heck does all this mean?"

"Hell if I know," Bill answered, "but Wormtail and the Death Eaters obviously know something we don't. They knew exactly what they were doing and took three specific kinds of vials. And they were willing to kill to get them." Harry and Bill faced each other for a little while before Harry spoke.

"They are definitely planning something," Harry said.

"That much is obvious," Bill said, "but what could they want with those vials? It's not like they can make a kind of poison or anything with them. The essence of a creature is only harvested for experimentation or…" Bill paused and a look of dread came to his face, "…breeding" he concluded.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, "you think they're trying to breed some kind of army of super creatures?"

"I'm trying to imagine the kind of thing they could cook up with elements of a manticore, a werewolf, and a dragon," Bill replied. "We have to get back to Minister Moody and tell him about this, but we don't know where to look for them" he added. Harry nodded, and then Bill noticed something on Wellington's body.

"Did you notice that?" Bill asked Harry as he pointed to the bottom part of Wellington's lab coat.

"No" Harry said. He bent down and picked it up, seeing that it was a piece of parchment with the Death Eaters seal on the front. He broke the seal and unraveled the parchment to reveal nothing. Harry thought for a moment and then remembered seeing Snape do something to the Marauder's Map in an attempt to read it.

Harry waved his wand over the parchment and uttered "Reveal, your secrets." Lettering then appeared and he moved over next to Bill so that both of them could read the message.

Potter:

_Congratulations on finding the clue we left for you. We are sure that even you incompetents at the Ministry have figured out by now that it was us who stole the vials. You are probably scratching your heads with your thumbs up your arses wondering why. We will make it easy for you. Come alone and without your wand to the location described underneath the message tomorrow evening at eight o'clock. We have a message for you to deliver, and you may just learn something._

_Death Eaters_

The place where you and the Muggle pig murdered Bella and Severus.

Harry and Bill finished reading at about the same time. Heavy feelings came over Harry as he finished reading, he had thought he had put the past behind him when he had killed Voldemort. Both he and Bill were concerned that Sean was going to be brought back into the game, they both thought that he deserved a life of peace after his lifetime in the monastery and then hunting and destroying vampires.

"They're baiting you," Bill said.

"I know," Harry answered, "but they won't kill me. And it's a chance for me to find out what they're planning with all of this."

Bill nodded, he realized that this was the only course of action they could take that would lead anywhere. Both of them knew that what lay ahead was uncertain. But one thing was certain, the Dark Lords forces had regrouped—and they were on the rise once again.

Author's note: I appreciate reviews, especially since I am doing this one a chapter at a time. Also, if anyone wants to do any fanart from this story or "Harry Potter and the Order of St. George" you have my permission as long as you either e-mail me a copy (in bitmap format) or direct me to the URL. Also, it may be of interest to know that in subsequent chapters, we learn more about the History of the Order of St. George.


	3. Xavier Dawson

**Chapter 3: Xavier Dawson**

Harry and Bill returned to the Ministry and were still going over what they had discovered. They knew that Minister Moody would want to know about what they had found out. They also knew that it would not be easy to convince him to let Harry go to the proposed meeting under the conditions issued in the note they found. But before they could report to the Minister, they had to get things going within the office itself.

"We need to get this information to Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" Bill said holding the list of vials.

"Yeah I know," Harry said grudgingly.

Harry never really liked visiting the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures because that was where Amos Diggery had worked before he retired. Harry had absolutely nothing against Diggery personally; it was just that going to his old department reminded Harry of Cederic's death. Harry had faced that horrible experience down when he went through the enchanted wood near the Order Monastery in the Cliffs of Moher, but it was still a bad experience and painful to recall.

"You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to," Bill, who knew about Harry's difficulties, said to Harry, "I can do this by myself…"

"It's okay," Harry said quickly, "I got over my fears and memories of the graveyard some time ago."

"And we have Sean to thank for that," Bill added.

"You know it," Harry answered.

Bill smiled at remembering his old friend, and he and Harry made their way to the Magical Creatures Department.

Upon entering, they were greeted by Olivia Brown, the receptionist for the department. Olivia had gone to Hogwarts with Bill but was in Ravenclaw, so the two of them never really met at school. Olivia was a beautiful young woman, and she enjoyed playfully flirting with the younger Aurors around the Ministry.

"Hello chaps," Olivia greeted Bill and Harry as they walked in. "Please tell me that you are here to take me away someplace and make all my wildest dreams come true."

"Sorry Olivia," Bill smirked, "but we need to see Xavier about something we found at St. Mungo's."

"Oh well," Olivia sighed, "I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming." Olivia walked off to check and see if Xavier Dawson, the head of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was available.

"So what do you make of all this?" Harry asked Bill after Olivia had left.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Bill said, "I mean we know that essences of creatures are only really used for breeding or for reproducing a specific part or attribute of the creature." Bill paused and rubbed his chin, something he tended to do when thinking. "The only question is what would the Death Eaters want with essences of Manticore, Werewolf, and Dragon." Harry and Bill continued to think to themselves, and after a few more moments, Olivia returned.

"Xavier will see you now," she said to them in a pleasant voice before returning to her seat at her desk. Harry and Bill nodded to her and then left to see the head of the Department.

Dawson's office was at the end of a fairly long hallway that led from the office to the main area. Harry and Bill passed several other offices on the way, earning waves or greetings from some of the workers there. Harry and Bill were both trying to think of something to tell Dawson, they wanted to appear knowledgeable and not to waste the department head's time. They mulled about the subject at hand, but they both were drawing blanks.

They found the door to Xavier's office opened and saw him on his feet ready to receive them. Xavier Dawson was an expert in magical creatures and was very brilliant in the field. After he had finished school, St. Mungo's had tried to recruit him in to help develop new medicines and remedies, but he had instead opted to work for the Ministry, his main reason being that he didn't want to spend all of his professional days in a lab coat looking over specimen jars.

At six foot four, Xavier was three inches taller than Harry. Xavier was also heavyset with a shaved head. He had not had much experience in the field except to offer counsel on rare occasions during investigations involving his area of expertise. Bill and Harry walked in where the large man stood.

"Weasley," Xavier said extending his hand to Bill, "Potter" he said as he did the same to Harry. "For what reason do the great Heroes of Hogwarts grace my humble office?"

"We came to ask you about something Xavier," Bill said, "have you heard about what happened at St. Mungo's?"

Xavier nodded, "it's a terrible shame about Wellington, he and I went to school together."

"We're sorry to hear that this is a personal loss to you sir," Bill said.

"Don't worry about it," Xavier answered, "so what can I help you two with?"

"Had you heard that some vials were stolen from where they found Wellington?" Harry asked.

"I hadn't heard that," Xavier answered, "do you know what was in the vials?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "each vial had the essence of a magical inside; Manticore, Werewolf, and Dragon. We were wondering if you could tell us any reason why the Death Eaters would want the essences of those creatures."

"Hmm," Xavier muttered, "out of curiosity what breed of dragon was it?"

"Hungarian Horntail," Harry answered.

"All three of those creatures are very powerful" Xavier said. "The only possibility I can think of is that the Death Eaters would want to make some kind of combination of those creatures. But that would be impossible."

"Why is that?" Bill asked.

"Well," Xavier began as Bill and Harry listened intently, "adding the essence of Werewolf to something would be like giving it a virus, I don't even know if a creature could survive a direct administration of the essence. And to my knowledge, Manticores have never been crossbred with another creature."

Harry knew that the last statement wasn't completely true, he remembered the Blast-Ended Skrewts from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He didn't mention it though because he thought that Hagrid might get in trouble, plus it wasn't exactly a successful endeavor.

"Although," Xavier added as he went to a chalkboard he had in his office to draw out his thoughts, "the three creatures you mentioned are all very powerful and potentially lethal."

Xavier wrote the names of the different creatures on the board and began listing different attributes for them. Under Manticore he wrote armor, the poisonous tail, and it's intelligence. Under Dragon he wrote scales, flight, and fire breathing. And under werewolf he wrote strength and metamorphic capabilities. Xavier stepped back to look at what he had written, and after he noticed Harry and Bill doing the same, he began to voice what he was thinking.

"If the Death Eaters have found some way to combine these three creatures, they could have something very nasty at their disposal. I wouldn't know how we could fight it."

"Is it possible that they could make some kind of creature from what was in those vials?" Harry asked.

"Highly unlikely," Xavier answered, "but theoretically anything is possible. And I seriously doubt that the Death Eaters will concern themselves with experimenting ethically. Without that limitation, I wouldn't put anything past them."

The three men continued to stare at the board in front of them taking in the different attributes of the creatures whose essences were in the stolen vials. Each one of them was imagining some kind of creature that was a combination of the three listed, and then imagining that with the mindset of a Death Eater.

"This could be bad," Bill said out loud.

"Yeah," Harry said, "it was bad enough with the alliance they had back at the last Battle of Hogwarts."

"Now don't jump to any conclusions yet," Xavier interjected, "these kind of experiments usually take several years to do in any case. I don't think that there will be any immediate threat. But we should be very careful and ever on our guard."

Harry and Bill nodded in agreement, thanked Xavier for all his help, and then excused themselves from his office.

"This is some potentially heavy stuff," Bill said.

"It's almost scary thinking of what the Death Eaters could potentially have at their disposal" Harry said.

"You know that Moody will want to know about this," Bill said, "this and the invitation you received at the murder scene."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I can go in alone to report to him if you like, this primarily concerns me."

"No," Bill said, "we're partners, we need to do this together."

"Okay," Harry sighed as he ran the tops of his fingers through his crew cut and onto the top of his head. He had a feeling that he would need Bill's help convincing Moody to allow him to comply with the instructions on the note.

Author's note: I still encourage fanart based on "Harry Potter and the Knight of St. George" or on this story. Just please either e-mail me a copy of the fanart in bitmap format or the URL of where I can find it if you post it online. I only ask that it be kept tasteful (nothing perverted).


	4. Convincing the Minister

**Chapter 4: Convincing the Minister**

Harry and Bill did not want to waste any time, they knew that bad news did not get any better with time. The approached the door to Moody's office and Harry was about to knock when they heard the gruff voice of their superior.

"Enter," Moody said from the other side of the door, "I've been expecting you."

Harry sighed, and then opened the door as he and Bill walked into the Minister's office. Moody was sitting patiently behind his desk and looking straight ahead at the two young Aurors approaching him. Moody preferred not to have on his artificial leg when he was seated behind his desk, and all three of his artificial legs were mounted behind him on a shelf.

Moody's magical eye was staring around the room as though it had a mind of its own and couldn't quite decide where to stop. Harry and Bill continued moving forward as Moody took a drink from his flask. Moody had become less paranoid than he had been, but he felt that his flask was not a bad habit and so saw no reason to discontinue it. Harry and Bill stopped in front of the Minister's desk, and remained standing until Moody invited them to sit, which they did.

"Now then," Moody began, "I want to know what you have found out about the murder and what you intend to do next." Harry was about to speak when Moody interjected, "and be sure to tell me what that piece of parchment is in your inside pocket."

Harry sighed, "I'm never going to get used to that eye," he thought to himself. Harry got a look from Bill, signaling for him to go ahead. Harry sighed, and then began to elaborate to the Minister.

"First, we found out that the man who was murdered was James Wellington and that he worked on developing medicines. An Obliviator named Jack Blighton was there on the scene and told us that Wellington had tried to fend off his attacker before he was killed. We found a piece of pure silver at the scene, which leads us to believe that Wormtail was the murderer."

Harry was looking at Moody in an attempt to gage his reaction. He found Moody to be listening intently and he looked as though he was merely absorbing all of the information that was being presented to him. When Harry saw this, he continued.

"I figure that Wormtail entered the room in his rat form, changed back, killed Wellington, and then took the vials and left without being noticed. We found that the stolen vials contained essences of Manticore, Werewolf, and Hungarian Horntail Dragon. We spoke with Xavier Dawson, and he says that he doesn't know what anyone could do with essences of those three particular creatures, and that even if he did, it would take some time before any threat would reveal itself."

Moody said nothing for a little while. Harry figured that he was pondering what he had said. It was then that Harry noticed Moody's eye focused cleanly on Harry's coat, specifically on where his inside pocket was. Harry realized this and quickly reached his hand inside.

"Sorry," Harry quickly apologized, "we found this planted on Wellington's body."

Before Harry could read the note, Moody gestured for it with his hand. Harry handed Moody the note and waited for him to read it. Harry had been working for Moody long enough to know that Moody would never negotiate or compromise with Dark Wizards. Harry also knew that Moody was very stubborn, and that although he was by no means power hungry, he would use all of his power to enforce what he believed was right.

Harry, Bill, and the rest of the Magical world as a whole were very grateful for Moody. Since he had become Minister of Magic, the world had enjoyed a great era of peace. The Death Eaters had been lying very low since Moody had been appointed Minister. They knew that he would be relentless and ruthless in pursuing them at the first chance he got to do so.

Moody finished reading the note and then looked up at Harry and Bill. The two Aurors leaned forward in anticipation. Both of Moody's eyes were searching the two young men for any sign of apprehension. When no one said anything for a while, Moody began to speak.

"Are you going to go along with this Potter?" Moody growled to Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry answered slightly nervous, "they make it clear that they won't kill me, and I believe that this is the only opportunity we will have to find out what they're planning before it's too late and we have a major problem on our hands."

"If I may sir," Bill said, "I have to say that I agree with Harry on this one. We all know that Wormtail is little more than a stooge to those in power within the Death Eaters. And given the severity of his latest act, I believe that the Death Eaters have a new leader and are getting ready to strike hard, and from a place of strength."

Moody had a lot to take in. He did not like negotiating or pandering to the Death Eaters in any way, it was one of his attributes that made him such a great Auror and Minister of Magic. But on the other hand, he could see that what the young men in front of him said had made sense. Moody thought for a little while longer, and then began to speak.

"You two have proven yourselves enough times in the past," Moody said to Bill and Harry's anticipation, "that I feel I can trust you with this."

Harry and Bill breathed inward sighs of relief at this, they had hoped to be permitted to go along with their plan.

"However," Moody said, "I will not have Harry going alone. The Death Eaters can't be trusted, especially when it comes to the one who killed the Dark Lord."

"But sir," Harry said, "the note says for me to come alone, and if we are to go through with the plan I need to do that."

Moody stood up on his one leg, put his hands on his desk to balance himself, and then spoke to Harry in his gruff voice with an almost wicked tone.

"Was something I just said unclear Potter?"

Harry realized that Moody meant business, and he knew well enough that when Moody meant business there was no use disputing, arguing, or even reasoning with him when his mind was made up.

"No sir," Harry responded with a simple dignity.

"Good," Moody said, "Mr. Weasley will apparate to the specified location early and in an invisibility cloak. You will be armed," Moody said to Bill, "and you will ensure that there is no foul play."

"Yes sir," Bill nodded to the Minister.

"You are both dismissed," Moody said, "but remember that I want both of you in here as soon as you get back from the meeting." Harry and Bill both nodded, and then exited the Minister's office.

As they walked down the hallway, Bill glanced at his watch.

"It's almost time for us to be heading home," he commented to Harry.

"Blimey," Harry said as he looked at his own watch, "I didn't realize what time it was."

The two of them returned to their desk, went over the plan for the following evening, and then left for their homes. It had been a very full day, with a great many occurrences that had the potential to get really ugly. They both wondered what they were going to tell their wives, they knew that a simple answer of "fine" after they were asked how work went would not be sufficient.

"Today is going to be a difficult one to explain to our wives," Harry said to Bill as they both prepared to leave the office.

"I know," Bill said, "perhaps we should just stay off the subject of tomorrow's meeting and just say that we will have to work late."

"Easier said than done with Hermione," Harry said, "as smart as she is, she tends to probe things. I may end up spilling my guts to her."

"We'll just have to see," Bill said, "good night Harry," he added as he got up to leave.

"Good night Bill," Harry said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bill then left the building, but Harry lingered for a little while to look at some of the pictures he had around his office. He looked at his pictures with his mentors, and the one with Bill and Sean when they all got their medals. Then his eyes wandered over to his two favorite pictures. One was his wedding portrait with Hermione, and the other was the two of them with their children.

Harry sighed a happy sigh as he looked at the two pictures that reminded him more than anything else, why he did what he did and of the good in the world that was worth fighting for. Harry gave one last good look around his office, he then left the building and apparated to Godric's Hollow.


	5. Sad News For Hermione

**Chapter 5: Sad News For Hermione**

Harry arrived at his destination, about half a mile from his home, accompanied by a loud pop. He started walking towards the cottage that he shared with his wife and two children. His mind was racing with how he was going to tell Hermione about his day. He remembered that a number of healers at St. Mungo's had told him to say hello to his wife for them, and he wanted her to know that. But, he wasn't sure how to tell her about the murder and about all that he and Bill had discovered.

He walked a little slower than usual. He had a lot on his mind with what had transpired at work alone, and now he was also wondering about the next evening and how he would explain it to his wife should it come up. He thought that he could say it was secret and that would work, but he knew that Hermione had been the top student in their graduating class at Hogwarts, and that she had all the necessary ingredients for veritaserum…as well as access to whatever Harry might eat or drink.

Harry determined that the best course of action was to avoid the subject all together, he would tell Hermione that he and Bill went to check something out at St. Mungo's and that several healers there had asked how she was doing. His strategy ready, Harry picked up the pace and was at his home in a few minutes.

He entered to the sound of his young two-year-old son James running to the door to greet him. Harry crouched down and picked up his son in his arms, giving him a big hug, which the boy returned.

"Hello James," Harry said happily, "have you been a good boy today?"

"Yes," James answered in his little child voice.

"And have you been helping Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes," James answered.

"That's my boy," Harry said with a big smile that he was sure could only come from a proud father. James then brought his face onto his Dad's chest as Harry held him close and kissed his head.

Harry looked around for Hermione, and eventually found her sitting in a rocking chair in their living room. She was rocking back and forth slowly in the chair as she nursed Lily and gently sang to her. Harry stood back and marveled for a moment at how great a mother Hermione, his wife and one true love, had become. Seeing how close she was to her children made Harry regret not having known his own mother, but it made him glad to know that his own children would have that blessing…and Harry was determined that they would have it for as long as there was a breath in his body.

Hermione continued to rock back and forth until Lily had finished. Hermione buttoned her shirt back up and cradled her baby in her arms. At about that time, she noticed Harry and smiled at him. Harry's heart melted whenever she did this, and she knew it.

"Were you watching again?" Hermione asked pretended to be appalled.

"Yeah," Harry answered sheepishly.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's just such a great sight to see a mother and child like that," Harry responded, "it makes me glad to know that my children, and my parents grandchildren have such a close motherly bond in their lives."

Hermione smiled even bigger than before and beckoned Harry over with her finger. Harry approached the chair where Hermione was sitting, Harry still had James in his arm, and Hermione still cradled Lily as the two of them shared a long and tender kiss. After they came apart, Hermione asked the question that Harry had been anticipating; it was after all her custom.

"How was work?" Hermione asked.

"It was a pretty full day," Harry answered honestly, "Bill and I were sent to investigate a small theft at St. Mungo's."

"What was stolen?" Hermione asked with some concern.

"A few vials from one of the storerooms," Harry replied, "nothing really big. Bill and I were called in because there was evidence that it was Death Eaters that did it."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah," Harry continued before Hermione could say anything more, "and a lot of the people there wanted me to say hi to you for them."

Hermione smiled, it had been a long time since she had worked at St. Mungo's. After the children came, Hermione thought it best that they have a parent around them as often as possible. Hermione gladly stayed at home with the children while Harry was at work. She sometimes missed St. Mungo's and the friends she had made there, but she found so much more fulfillment in being a mother to her children than she ever did in the workforce.

"Did you by any chance see James Wellington there?" Hermione asked as she gently set a now sleeping Lily into a crib that had been set up in the living room.

Harry froze. He had not thought that Hermione might know the man he had seen dead. Harry didn't know how to continue, he had a feeling that if he said that Wellington had been murdered, that she would begin to ask about the investigation. And if that happened, Harry would reveal the particulars of his eight o'clock appointment the following evening.

"James," Harry said to his son as he set him on the ground, "go up to your room and play for a little while."

"OK" James said as Harry smiled and gently rubbed his son's head. James then scampered up the stairs and was gone.

Hermione knew that something was wrong when Harry had sent James away. She turned around to face her husband with a look that was a mixture of concern and fright.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her husband.

"First off," Harry said as he began walking closer to Hermione, "what was your relationship with Wellington?"

"I was interested in learning about what he and a few of the others there were doing with the essences of different creatures," Hermione said with the same tone, "and he was kind enough to tell me about it and show me some demonstrations…we were friends. Now tell me what's wrong!"

Hermione said the last part in such a demanding tone that Harry couldn't help but give her an honest answer. He knew that bad news doesn't get better with time, so he thought it best not to delay.

"When Bill and I got there," Harry began, "we were informed that a doctor had been murdered—"

"Oh God," Hermione said in a low and sorrowful voice, "was it him?"

Harry simply nodded and then Hermione closed the gap between them as they held each other and she sobbed onto her husband's chest.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he let his wife vent out her sadness. He could understand the pain that she was going through right now, and he knew that for the time being it was best to simply allow her to let out what she was feeling. After a little while, Hermione turned her head to the side so she could speak.

"How did it happen?" she asked in between sniffles.

"Someone, most likely a Death Eater," Harry began, "and most likely Wormtail. Came into the room while Wellington was working in there. Wellington tried to fight him off, but Wormtail got him with the killing curse."

Harry paused to allow for what he had said to sink in, and to gauge his wife's reaction to the news. Hermione had stopped crying, but she did not loosen her grip on Harry. Her breathing had slowed back down to normal and she was getting more and more comfortable.

"What are you and Bill going to do now?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"We are going to try and track down Wormtail and get to the bottom of what's been going on." Harry answered in a very straight forward voice.

"And how will you go about doing that?" Hermione asked. Harry did not want to put any more worry onto his already emotionally distraught wife, so he quickly thought of how to avoid telling her about the meeting with the Death Eater, but still be honest.

"We have a lead that we will be checking out tomorrow," Harry said, "Hopefully it will lead somewhere."

Hermione nodded and continued to lean onto her husband. She felt safe when she was with him, like nothing else mattered. She was still pretty emotional, a dear friend of hers had been killed, and that was something that would take time for her to get over.

"It's so terrible how quickly someone can leave this world," Hermione said to her husband.

"I know exactly what you mean," Harry answered. Harry was well acquainted with losing friends and loved ones, he knew exactly how Hermione felt, he could even name specific experiences where he felt just like she was at the moment.

Harry's gaze looked around his home and found pictures of he and Hermione with their children. He also saw some of the many plants that were kept in their home. Harry remembered Sean's teaching about how precious life is and how it takes so much more to create than to destroy. Harry had taken that to heart, but had never felt it more powerfully than when he held one of his and Hermione's children.

"I don't know what you are planning," Hermione said after a while, regaining Harry's focus, "but please be safe and come back okay." Harry moved back just barely enough so that his wife could see into his eyes.

"You have my word," he said, "I will always keep coming back to you and the children."

Hermione nodded, and then she and Harry shared a passion-filled kiss. Hermione felt extreme anxiety about Harry in his chosen profession, she had horrible thoughts of him ending up like less-fortunate Aurors of the past. She imagined being mutilated like Moody, or tortured like the Longbottoms, or even killed like several past Aurors.

But, she also knew that her husband was a man of his word. And that after the training he had received from Sean O'Sullivan, when he set his mind to something, come Hell or high water, there was no one and no thing that could stop him. They came apart after a little while and looked each other in the eye.

"I will hold you to your word Sir Harry," Hermione said after a moment.

Harry merely nodded and then gently held her tighter to him as he contemplated what awaited him the next day. He was going to play this one safe; he had too much to live for.


	6. The Wandering Hand

**Chapter 6: The Wandering Hand**

Ginny sighed as she finished writing the note to her friends Harry and Hermione. She had written them to see how they were doing and to give them a bit of an update as to how she was doing with her family. She had avoided writing about some of the many things on her mind and had settled for merely informing them of the upcoming ceremony where her son would be blessed by her husband's old Priest and surrogate father and be officially named.

She sighed at the thought of her husband. It was not like the many love struck sighs she had done years ago during the time between when he had left after the historic Battle of Hogwarts and when he had shown up at the Burrow for Christmas. Rather, it reflected disappointment and a hint of wishful thinking.

Since she was a little girl, Ginny had always had an idea of how a relationship between a husband and wife should be. Her relationship with her own husband was quite different from her perception. She tied the note around the leg of Regal, her husband's falcon that they used as a courier in place of an owl, and sent him off.

She turned away from the window where she had set the falcon off and her eyes wandered around the main room. The house she and her young family inhabited in Blackrock, Ireland was fairly spacious, but not too large. It was primarily a Muggle household. The two exceptions to this were the kettle of floo powder that hung from a hook next to the fireplace, and the special clock on the wall with hands depicting Ginny, her husband Sean, and their infant son who was to be named Kellen.

It was the same kind of device that was found in the Burrow that enabled Ginny's mother Molly to know the whereabouts of her husband and children, but the labels were different. There was one for "work," which in Sean's case meant that he was either training with Sal at the Slaughterhouse or at a fight, one for "home," and there was one for "town," which was used to indicate if one of them was at a Pub or another place of recreation besides work or home.

Ginny had been thrilled when Sean proposed to her, she felt that it was a dream come true. She had insisted on having a dating kind of relationship before they committed to marriage, and Sean had been wonderful during that time as well.

Her wedding had been, literally, magical. It had taken place in the early spring just outside of the monastery where Sean had spent most of his life in the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland. Sean's old Priest had performed the ceremony incorporating Celtic traditions with a Christian Wedding. And after the wedding, Sean helped her onto his faithful steed Cuchulainn and the two of them went to the nearby cottage that Sean had commissioned to be built.

She smiled at the memory of entering the finished, but unfurnished, cottage with the breathtaking view of the coast and remembering how romantic she thought the whole thing was. She also remembered when she took the initiative in having a traditional wedding night. She remembered Sean asking slightly nervously what she was doing as she removed his shirt, and then she seductively answering, "I'm undressing you."

She remembered Sean telling her about a dream he had had years ago about her saying and doing the same thing, and then her saying that they had better find out how that dream ends. They made love that evening, it was pretty much spontaneous, but not awkward for Ginny. She didn't know how her husband felt about the experience, she never asked him.

Their son came from that first encounter. Ginny thought about Sean and how with all these experiences he looked dumbfounded and afraid. It was almost as if he didn't want any of it.

Ginny had pegged Sean for a romantic when they had first met. But after a few months of being married to him realized that when he said that she would be getting a man who was an emotional wreck and knew nothing of true love, he was right. Sometimes she got very frustrated with the whole thing. She wanted romance in her life, she wanted unbridled passion and she wanted her husband to be the bearer of such things.

He always called her Ginerva, he never used any kind of pet name, he didn't even call her Ginny. He never told her that he loved her either, but Ginny figured that he didn't feel there was a need to say the words. It wasn't that he was cruel or insensitive, he was a very kind and devoted husband and treated Ginny like a princess. But Ginny didn't want to be treated like a princess with all of Sean's formalities and charitable acts. There were times when she wanted to be treated less like royalty and more like a lover.

She sighed again, something that was becoming very common to her, and realized that this couldn't go on for much longer. She had to tell her husband how she felt and how something needed to change. She looked at the clock that told the time and realized that it was about time for Sean to be finishing his training. Sean would train for several hours a day six days a week, and then finish his training by jogging from the Slaughterhouse to his home.

Ginny looked at the clock showing the location of her family. The tabs for her and the baby were on "home," but she noticed something very strange about the one for Sean. It wasn't on any one area of the clock, but was spinning around again and again without stopping. She looked at it intently, wondering what was going on with it.

After a little while, she started to worry. She knew that there was no reason to believe that her husband, one of the greatest Knights in the history of the Order of St. George, would be in mortal peril. But she had no idea what it meant that the clock hand was spinning and spinning without end. Normally the hand would remain on "work" until Sean came home, and then the hand would change accordingly.

She briefly considered using the fireplace to chat with her Mum, but thought that it would be better kept as a last resort in case the problem in question continued. She went to the phone and called the number for the Slaughterhouse to see if Sean had come and gone as usual.

"Hello?" a voice Ginny recognized as Sean's trainer Sal said.

"Hello Sal, this is Ginny. I was wondering if Sean came in today?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a few moments before the gruff and calloused voice of Sal Bagstram continued.

"It was the strangest thing," he began, "he came in today as usual. But then I gave him a note that had been sent here addressed to him."

"What happened then?" Ginny asked after Sal paused again.

"He just left," Sal answered, "he left a note in the locker room saying not to schedule him for any fights for a little while. Said that he had something he had to do."

Now Ginny was scared, "Oh my God," she thought to herself. "Has he abandoned the baby and I?"

"What did the note say?" Ginny asked Sal.

"I don't know," he answered, "I only saw a few words of it through the envelope when I handed it to him."

"And…" Ginny said with her voice fraught with worry as she envisioned raising her child single and alone in a world foreign to her. Sal paused on the other end of the line, he could tell by her voice that Ginny was concerned, and he could also tell that she wouldn't take the news very well.

"First off," Sal said, "I want you to know that I have known Sean to only be trustworthy and of the highest moral standards…"

"What did it say!" Ginny spouted out with so much venom that it even intimidated the infamously brutal trainer on the other end.

"It said 'she was pregnant'."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ginny knew nothing of Sean's past other than what he had told her the night after the ceremony where he been awarded the medal that was now in a glass case on the mantel of their summer home in the Cliffs of Moher. Now a myriad of possibilities were running through her mind.

"Thank you Sal," Ginny said in a quiet voice, and then hung up before he could say anything else.

"She was pregnant." The words kept on repeating themselves over and over inside her mind as she tried desperately to think of what that could mean. She now knew that Sean had not just been gone for a few moments, but for several hours. She had just never bothered to look at the clock until just moments ago.

All of the sudden, Ginny felt very alone, she knew that she had to tell someone that Sean was missing, but for the time being she couldn't think straight enough to do anything. All of her doubts and concerns began raining down on her at once. She was trying to think of why those three words would send Sean on a flight instantly. She thought that maybe Sean had lied and that there had been another girl before her, that Sean had fathered at least one other child.

Ginny was becoming overwhelmed, she was grateful that the baby was tucked away and asleep, or else she may have been too overwhelmed. She sat on a sofa in the main room, curled herself into a ball, and began rocking herself back and forth; trying to assure and reassure herself that everything would be all right.


	7. A Strange Request

**Chapter 7: A Strange Invitation**

Harry looked at the gift he had been given by his old teacher Sean. Sean had stressed to Harry the importance of continuing with his training, and had given him a set of the types of swords and knives that he had taught him how to use at the monastery. The letter from the Death Eaters had told Harry to go to the meeting without his wand, but Moody had insisted that he go armed.

Harry found a straight sword that he could conceal underneath the cloak that he would be wearing out into the cool evening. Moody had given Harry the day off so that he could spend the morning and afternoon with his family. He had done this before, usually the day before he and Bill would leave on a potentially dangerous mission. As smart as she was, Hermione had figured out the pattern after she would read about another mission by the Aurors office in the Daily Prophet a day or two after Harry had spent the day with her and the children.

She was always a little nervous when Harry would announce that he would be spending the day at home. But she preferred to focus more on getting to spend an entire day with her beloved husband and their children. Harry was truly wonderful when he was at home. He helped out with the chores and with the children and kept an attitude about it as though he found nothing more fulfilling in life—and he didn't.

The sword Harry chose was in a sheath that strapped onto the wearers back. Harry took the first part of the sword out of the sheath enough to see that it was still sharp and intact, then put it back in and strapped the sheath on with the hilt over his right shoulder.

He chose to also strap a knife around his waist next to his left hip in case he needed to get to a weapon more quickly. He carefully set his wand down on the nightstand in his and Hermione's bedroom. Then he went back to the closet where he kept his weapons, closed and locked it.

He found his cloak and put it on, careful to be sure that it concealed the sword strapped to his back and the knife at his waist. He took one last look at himself and decided that he was ready. He couldn't help but notice how different he was. He remembered when he was a kid and would look at himself in the mirror when he brushed his teeth or washed his hands.

He remembered his long hair, which was now replaced by his spiky crew cut, which did nothing to hide his scar, but he didn't mind that. He remembered his short stature and Dudley's clothes that were far too big for him. Now he saw himself standing at six feet two inches tall with nice clothes that fit him perfectly. He smiled at the thought of how far he had come physically, but also personally. He thought of his beautiful wife and their children and how he couldn't think of anything he wanted more out of life. He left the room and made his way downstairs.

He saw Hermione sitting on their sofa with James sitting next to her and Lily in her lap. She was reading them a story, and Harry couldn't help but overhear. It was a children's book, Harry imagined that Hermione's parents had read it to her when she was a little girl. It told the story of a young boy who became a knight, and in the end slayed the evil dragon married the beautiful princess and lived happily ever after. Harry always thought stories like this strange since meeting a real knight.

"…then he brought up his lance to strike the…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Harry all dressed and at the bottom of the stairs. She knew what was coming next, and she immediately got a look on her face that was a combination of worry and anticipation.

"Your Daddy has to go to work now James," Hermione said, "go say goodbye."

James hopped off the sofa onto the floor and scampered over to his father. Harry knelt down to hug his son and then stood up with his arms wrapped around him.

"I need you to be a good boy while I'm gone," Harry said, "and don't give your mother any difficulty."

James nodded and Harry gently set him down. Hermione then walked over with Lily cradled in her arms. Harry bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lily, and I'll be back in a little bit." Harry's eyes then found a smiling Hermione.

"I love seeing you with the children," Hermione said, "it makes me wonder how you turned out so good considering your aunt and uncle."

Hermione had insisted on meeting the Dursleys after she and Harry graduated from Hogwarts. It didn't take her long to realize why Harry considered Hogwarts to be his home rather than number 4 Privett Drive. She wondered how it was possible for Harry to be such a great boy when those who had raised him were so the opposite of him.

"I married a great woman," Harry answered bringing Hermione back to the present. "The kind of woman that a man would have to be daft not to come back to."

"You are coming back?" Hermione said with concern in her voice, like she always did before Harry would leave on an assignment.

"Of course," Harry said, "I'll always come back to you."

Hermione forced a smile, but didn't have to for long as her husband gave her their traditional goodbye, which consisted of a long passionate kiss.

After they came apart, Harry paused for a moment to look at his young family then gave them all a wave and nod and turned to leave.

"I love you," Hermione said to Harry as he had one foot out the door.

Harry stopped and turned around, "I love you too," he said, "all of you," he added giving his family a wink with his left eye. Harry then turned around and exited, gently closing the door behind him.

The spot where the meeting was to take place was well known to him. It was in walking distance of where he lived, but where he lived was not common knowledge and he wanted to keep it that way. He decided that he would apparate over there, that way they wouldn't suspect that he lived nearby. Harry walked the minimal distance from his house that he needed to apparate, and then did so.

The first thing Harry thought of when he arrived and surveyed his surroundings was the last time that he had been to that spot with a Death Eater. He had fought Snape here. He could see the very spots where he had defeated Snape and where Sean had defeated Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry remembered how incredible what he had done really was in retrospect. And how amazingly he had nothing of it at the time.

So much had happened since then. Chief among the events was the final confrontation Harry had with Voldemort. He remembered how relieved he had been to finally get that weight off his shoulders and move on with the rest of his life. He also remembered what happened with Hermione when he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room after defeating Voldemort, and how he felt it had to be the greatest kind of hero's welcome in history.

It was about ten minutes before the scheduled appointment time, and Harry waited. He would have been uneasy, but he had learned the value of patience a long time ago. He began to think of his training with Sean and remembering what he had told him about being patient. The lesson was summed up best in three words, "wait for it." He had also said to remember that everything that is going to happen will happen, and that there is no sense in being anxious about it.

After about ten minutes, Harry turned at the sound of a loud pop. He saw a masked figure dressed in full Death Eater robes. Harry didn't make any fast moves, but closed his mind and turned so that his frame was facing the masked figure. Both of them knew why they were there, and no words were really necessary for the initial meeting.

"Expeliarmus!" the figure shouted as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry was using his new found skills of illegumency to hear the Death Eater's thoughts and knew that he was going to use the charm to disarm the Auror that he was sure was not honoring the request that had been made to not bring his wand. To the surprise of the Death Eater, nothing happened.

"I see that you did not bring your wand," the Death Eater said in a fairly pompous tone, "I must admit I am surprised that you have honored this request."

A sly grin crept its way to Harry's face. "Minister Moody was completely against it…he fought it kicking and screaming." Harry's tone reflected his distrust of the messenger and was very strong and unwavering.

"Moody and the Ministry are gutless," the Death Eater said as he approached Harry and removed a rolled up piece of parchment from inside his robes, "here is our message," he said with an icy tone, "read and consider it well." The Death Eater threw the parchment to the ground, and then stepped away and apparated off.

Harry walked over to the parchment and picked it up. He then stood up and said "You can come out now Bill."

A short distance from where Harry had been standing originally, Bill Weasley threw off the invisibility cloak he had been wearing and slung it over his arm. He had his wand in his other hand and walked up to Harry, who by this time had finished reading the message that had been delivered.

"Everything go okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "but you have to read this message, it's ridiculous."

Bill held out his hand and Harry handed him the message. It was dark out, but it was light enough outside that they could see the message.

"I'm going to contact Moody on the mirror and see what he wants us to do about this" Harry said to Bill. Bill nodded and Harry walked off a little ways to talk to Moody.

Bill read the message and didn't know whether to be concerned or confused.

Minister Moody and the Ministry for Magic:

We, the Death Eaters, wish to congratulate you for your efforts to thrawt us. But let us say here and now that it all for nothing. We have in our possession a weapon that you will never be able to combat, and believe us when we say that our releasing it would be the destruction of all those who oppose us. We realize that it would not be the Dark Lord's wish to annihilate the pure bloods within the Ministry, and for this reason alone we are offering to accept the surrender of the Ministry.

We are willing to be generous for only one month. If we do not receive the requested surrender, we will show you all the terrible majesty of our new weapon, and we will be merciless. You will inform us of your consent by vacating the Ministry building by that time.

­Bill looked up from the parchment after he finished reading the message. His look spoke volumes as he and Harry were perplexed at what they had just read. At about that time, Harry came back.

"What did Moody say?" Bill asked.

"He says he wants us to go to where the Death Eaters are hiding out, see if there is any grounds to what they say, apprehend Wormtail, and avoid any conflict if at all possible." Harry answered.

"When?" Bill asked.

"Now" Harry replied in a no nonsense tone.

"But we don't know where the Death Eaters are hiding out" Bill said.

"Yeah we do," Harry responded, "I used illegumency when I was with the messenger."

"So where are they?" Bill asked.

"They're hiding out in the Riddle House," Harry answered, "in Little Hangelton."


	8. From Three Vials

Author's Note: I am sorry for the lack of updates, now on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 8: From Three Vials**

Bill was a mix of emotions at hearing what Harry had said. Bill didn't like taking the long way to resolve anything, especially when it came to dark wizards. But he had told Fleur and the children that he would be back in a few minutes, an hour at the most. And now he was going into a scenario where he could very likely be killed.

"Are you equipped to go?" Bill asked Harry.

"Accio wand!" Harry yelled into the night. After a few moments, Harry's wand flew into his hand. "Yeah," Harry said, "I'm ready to go."

Bill nodded in response before saying. "We're going to want to approach from a distance. You've been there before, so you apparate us both."

Harry nodded and Bill grabbed Harry's arm. Harry paused for a moment to visualize his destination, and then the two of them disappeared. They arrived in the graveyard near the Riddle House. It had been a long time since Harry was last here, but the memory of his experience there was something he would never forget. That experience had been the one that he faced in the enchanted woods near the Order monastery in Ireland for the reliving of his worst experience.

Harry paused for a moment upon arriving. His eyes scanned over his new surroundings, eventually settling on the Riddle grave marker, the very one he had been bound to all those years ago. He could remember the feel of the cords that held him to the marker and he could remember the feel of Wormtail's blade. And now he was here to apprehend that same man.

"Hey," Bill said as he shook Harry's shoulder, "are you alright?"

Harry shook his head a little to get himself back in the present before answering.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm okay."

"I realize that this has to be hard for you being back here," Bill said, "we don't have to do this right now."

"No," Harry answered, "I'm good for this, and besides it's Moody's orders."

"Okay," Bill said.

"That's where they will be hiding," Harry said pointing to the Riddle house on the nearby hill.

"They'll probably have guards," Bill said, "did you wear your tabi boots?" Harry nodded. "Then you should be good for stealth. We move in to that rise there about twenty yards from the house, you stay there and I'll move in closer."

"Why only you?" Harry asked.

Bill pulled what looked like a long roll of string from his pants pocket, "I'll set up our extra set of ears."

"Extendable Ears?" Harry asked commenting on the roll of string.

"Yeah," Bill said, "Fred and George gave me about a mile's worth of this stuff on their preferred Auror discount."

Harry snickered, "alright let's go."

Bill put on his invisibility cloak that was still draped over his arm and the two of them made their way to the rise. Since both of them were in excellent physical condition and had the cover of darkness, it didn't take them long to get to the rise. Harry found a location and stood his ground. He looked ahead to the house and saw that there were several guards around in different locations. He took note as to where they were and was already formulating how to take care of them.

Meanwhile, Bill had made his way to just outside the wall of the house. He noticed that there was either a light on or a fire in the fireplace in one of the upper level rooms. He waited until he was clear, and then walked up to the house and quickly took out his wand and said "accendio!"

He shot up to the window, his cloak still covering him, and put the roll of string back in his pocket, but held the end of it forward. When he was level with the window, he put the end of the string on the sill, quickly waved his wand to cast a fastening charm on it, and then fell back to the ground.

He would have hit with a loud thud, but he was able to cast the wingardium leviosa charm on himself and float slowly and softly to the ground. Once there, he ran to the rise to look for Harry. When he found him, he took off his cloak and walked up next to him. Bill had been holding the roll for the extendable ears in his free hand after he had fastened the other end to the windowsill, so it had unraveled as he made his way to Harry.

"Did you get it on there okay?" Harry asked as Bill came up to him.

"Yeah," he said "I saw a few people in one of the rooms in the upper level of the house. I just have to get the end of the string ready and we can hear them."

Harry handed Bill the knife he had taken with him.

"Thanks," Bill said as he took the knife and cut the string, "I see that you followed Moody's orders and came armed" he added.

"I have a sword strapped to my back as well," Harry added, "and if you want I can take out the guards whenever you like."

Bill smirked, he felt so fortunate to have as good a partner as he did. "Let's see what we have here first before we go doing anything," Bill said, "remember Moody said to avoid conflict if at all possible."

Harry nodded and then leaned in so that he could hear what was coming through the string. He and Bill listened intently, they could tell that Wormtail was in the room. He sounded nervous and was talking to at least one person, but he was mentioning several names. Antonin Dolohov and the LeStranges were chief among the names mentioned.

After they had heard enough to know that Wormtail was present and that whatever weapon they claimed to have wasn't present, they decided to move in.

"You go ahead and take out the guards on that side," Bill said, "and I'll check over there."

Bill hadn't had the kind of training Harry had received, but Bill was no cupcake either. Sean would give him tips on working out when the two of them would meet at Weasley family reunions, and Bill had been using Sean's old Christmas gift religiously since receiving it. Bill was now very strong and sported a muscular physique, and at six foot four was very intimidating to his enemies. He was also a powerful wizard, and he had quickly gained a reputation of being one of the best Aurors since Mad-Eye Moody, his only equal was his partner Harry Potter.

The two Aurors separated, Harry immediately drew his sword and made his way toward the first guard he had been ordered to take out. Harry moved up so quietly that the guard didn't know what hit him when Harry brought his sword through him, killing him even before he could make a sound. Harry immediately made his way toward where the second guard was and finished him off in similar fashion. The last guard was a short enough distance away that Harry dropped his left hand, and in one fluid motion, whipped out his knife and threw it directly into the guard.

Bill made his way to the other side. He had his wand at the ready as he approached the first Death Eater guard. Bill could do magic without having to say incantations for most of his charms. He had mastered one that shot a concentrated ball of energy that would go through practically anything—including a human body. He walked up behind the Death Eater and used that very attack. The Death Eater fell dead.

Bill did the same thing to the second one. For the third and final one, he put his wand away and strong-armed him from behind. Bill threw him to the ground and then dropped his large form on top of him. He then quickly grabbed the Death Eater's head with both of his hands and snapped his neck, killing him.

Bill and Harry met back up at the point they had started from. They then entered the house through the front door. Harry had been to the graveyard, but he had only been inside the house in dreams. He and Bill both had their wands drawn and at the ready. They couldn't help but notice a peculiar stench as they entered the house. Neither of them had any idea as to what it was that they were smelling, they could tell that it was coming from under the house, some kind of basement most likely, but chose to focus on the task at hand and made their way up to the room with the people whose conversation they had recently been listening to.

They proceeded cautiously up the stairs, but still ready for anything that should come upon their reaching the top. They could hear at least three voices from the bottom of the steps, and as they got higher up they could make out what they were saying.

"…why do we even keep him around," one voice said, "he's so weak now that he can hardly even walk."

"You remember," a strong and more authoritative voice barked out, "that without him we wouldn't have our weapon, and that he was one of the more useful servants of our old master."

"When do we move?" a third voice asked.

"I said in the message that we would give the Ministry one month to surrender before we strike" the authoritative voice replied. "But I believe that we should strike in three weeks just to catch them off their guard."

"Why don't we just strike now and kill them all?" the first voice asked with a hint of impatience.

"Because," the voice of the one who by now Harry and Bill figured was in charge said, "it would be more useful to have some of the Ministry officials join our side. If they don't take the opportunity, than we will have to make do with our own numbers."

By this time, Harry and Bill had reached just outside the door. They both had their wands ready, then Bill kicked down the door and he and Harry entered the room.

They both cast watchful eyes around the room to see if any of the men inside had their wands drawn. None of them did, but Bill and Harry still kept their own wands at the ready and eyed the men in the room carefully. It didn't take the Aurors long to identify the men in front of them, they were four of the Ministry's most wanted fugitives.

They recognized Antonin Dolohov, as well as the LeStrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan. Sitting in the corner of the room, looking like a feeble old man, sat Wormtail.

Bill and Harry were a bit tense, but at the same time they were composed enough to not get lost in the moment. They saw that the suspects had all paused to see who the intruders were. Harry and Bill were poised with their wands at the ready, they were anticipating some kind of skirmish, but the Death Eaters were calm and did not panic or even move for their wands. After a few moments, Bill spoke.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the murder of James Wellington—and Cedric Diggory."

Bill knew that the other three men were wanted fugitives, and knew that he couldn't let them get away. So, without missing a beat he began the procedures for arresting all of them.

"Antonin Dolohov, you are under arrest for the murders of the Prewett brothers. And Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange, the two of you are under arrest for Death Eater activities, conspiracy, and attempted murder. You will all now come with us."

Dolohov, stood up from his chair and faced the two Aurors with a look of pure malignity and almost unbridled hatred.

"You presume to order the new Dark Lord around like some kind of common criminal?" Dolohov spat out with venom in his voice.

The Aurors realized what had been said. They were right in supposing that there was a new Dark Lord. Harry always viewed Dolohov with bitterness at the memory of his Hermione almost killed by him in the Department of Mysteries. Both Harry and Bill were resolute and determined in what they had set out to do.

"You **are** a common criminal," Harry spat back out at Dolohov, "all of you are," Harry added looking around the room, eventually settling his gaze on Wormtail, "especially y…"

Harry paused as he examined Wormtail more closely. He could see protruding fangs and he finally thought of why Wormtail was in such a weakened condition. He was a vampire, it was so obvious now, but Harry couldn't figure out why or when Wormtail would have become a vampire. Harry's glance wandered back to Dolohov when he began to speak again.

"I don't know how long you dogs have been listening in on us. But I have half a mind to send you into the experimentation room…"

"I beg your forgiveness my Lord," Rabastan interrupted before addressing Harry and Bill, "but neither the Dark Lord nor us will be going back with you." Rabastan got a villainous smile on his face, "But my brother and I will step outside, and challenge the two of you to duel."

"Accepted," Harry and Bill chimed in unison.

"And Wormtail and I will watch," Dolohov chimed in, "if for whatever reason Rodolphus and Rabastan are unsuccessful, we will return with you to Azkaban."

Bill and Harry nodded, and all of them made their way out of the house and into the area just outside of it. They walked until they arrived at an area of open land near the old Riddle House. The LeStranges stood side by side, and a few feet away across from them stood Bill Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and Bill crossed their wands over their chests and bowed to their opponents.

The LeStranges did the same, but Bill and Harry noticed that neither of them drew their wands. They rose and maniacal smiles crossed their faces.

"Why don't you draw your wands?" Bill asked with a serious tone.

The LeStranges simply kept smiling and then simultaneously spread their arms and legs and let out powerful yells.

Harry and Bill were frozen where they stood as they saw every muscle in the bodies of the LeStranges convulsing as if they were having spasms. Two slits opened in the backs of both Rodolphus and Rabastan as large dragon wings emerged. Both began to increase in height, and Harry and Bill had to lift their heads up to grasp just how big their opponents were becoming.

The clothes the Death Eaters had been wearing became shredded and fell to the ground as their entire frames began to change. Their torsos began to harden and expand, they soon took on a brilliant silver color. Their skin began to turn brown and become scaled and solid. Their feet took on the shape of those of dragons, and their arms increased proportionately in length with their fingers becoming razor-sharp claws. Each of them sported a manticore's tail, and then their heads changed into the form of werewolves.

"Oh God," Harry said with awe in a quiet voice, "what are they, how is this possible?"

Dolohov applauded from where he and Wormtail stood, "It's amazing what you can get from just three vials you steal from St. Mungo's isn't it," he said with a wicked confidence.

"The armor and venomous tail of a Manticore, the scales, hide, wings, and fire breathing ability of a dragon, and the transformation ability of a werewolf." Dolohov relayed this with a sense of pride in the accomplishment of the Death Eaters. "Of course," he continued, "there was the matter of trial and error to find out what dosages to use—so many Muggle and wizard test subjects, but we finally got it. And we had two very eager volunteers for the finished product."

Harry and Bill both realized now what the foul stench from under the house had been. That was where they had done the experiment portions of their quest to gain the ultimate weapons that they now saw in front of them.

"That stench in the basement," Harry asked with a tone that reflected disbelief, "that we smelled when we came in…that's where you kept your test subjects."

"Indeed," Dolohov said in a confident malignant voice, "the good doctor only needed the vials to extract the desired traits. All we needed to know was the proper dosage to use in order to get the masterpieces you see before you, and not kill the test subjects."

Harry and Bill were a mixture of shock and disgust, but before they could ask who the "good doctor" was, Dolohov gave an order to his monstrous creations.

"Kill one of them," he said to the transformed LeStranges, "I don't care which, but leave one of them alive to report to the Ministry, this will help them know that we mean what we say."

The LeStranges nodded, then turned to face the Aurors.

"One of you should be honored," Rodolphus said in a voice far more deep and menacing than his normal one, "you will be the first prey of what will be the conquerors of the world."

Author's note: Now that I am finished with school for the summer, I should be able to update more frequently.


	9. Crushing Defeat

**Chapter 9: Crushing Defeat**

With the formalities having passed, and the order given. The duel between the LeStranges and the Aurors commenced in earnest. After Dolohov gave his order, Harry tossed his knife to Bill and then drew his sword. Both of them knew that with their armor, the creatures in front of them could repel magic, Harry put his wand in the inside pocket of his cloak, keeping his sword in his right hand. Bill decided to keep his wand out and held it in his right hand, he held Harry's knife in his left.

The LeStranges wasted no time in advancing. Rodolphus struck at Harry with his tail, Harry rolled to his left to elude the strike. Rodolphus swung his tail in an attempt to bring down Harry, but Harry jumped high in the air above the tail. The tail had moved so fast and so hard, that Harry hesitated for a moment, and then Rodolphus breathed fire at Harry.

Harry had fought a dragon once before, so he was able to elude the fire easily enough. But this was not a dragon, and Harry found out immediately that fighting it would be very different. As Harry eluded the fire by moving out of the way, Rodolphus jumped up in the air, moved his body so that his front side was diagonal with the ground, and then used his massive wings to glide down.

Harry was caught completely off guard. Rodolphus grabbed Harry with one of his claws and threw him a fair distance to the ground. By the time Harry had gotten his wind back, Rodolphus was standing over him. Rodolphus brought his claws down to the ground, Harry could move away from being impaled by the claws, but he was badly slashed.

Harry was in pain, he tried to empty his mind like he had learned to, but he couldn't do it. He was able to muster up enough strength to press up on his right hand and face the monstrosity that was attacking him. Rodolphus brought his claw around to strike Harry. Harry dropped onto his back and then used his sword to block the oncoming claws of the beast before him. But Rodolphus struck with so much force that Harry was knocked to the ground and landed on his stomach.

He tried to push up with his arms, but Rodolphus brought one of his massive feet down onto Harry's back. Harry yelled out in pain, he was sure that his back was broken, but after he moved his fingers, he could put that fear to rest.

"I expected a lot more from the legendary Harry Potter," Rodolphus said with more than a hint of arrogance. "I wonder how well my brother is doing against your partner. The two of you were so easy to separate, and now you will be the one to die as an example." Harry closed his eyes, the last thing he wanted to think of was his beautiful wife and their children…who he was very much regretting leaving without a husband and father.

When the duel started, Bill thought it best to conceal his knife so that he could have a surprise up his sleeve. Right after Rodolphus attempted to strike Harry, Rabastan jumped high in the air and flew around for a few seconds. Bill was about to go help Harry, but Rabastan swooped down and hit Bill with his knee.

Bill flew several feet and landed hard on his back. Rabastan was still in flight and began swooping towards the ground with his tail pointed at Bill. Just before Bill was going to meet an end by the manticore venom, he rolled out of the way. The tip of the tail went into the ground. This gave Bill enough time to get back on his feet and aim his wand at the dark wizard turned monster that he was fighting.

"Stupefy!" Bill yelled out as a red beam of light emitted from his wand. The beam hit Rabastan squarely in the chest and was repelled off as if it were nothing. Bill could see that Rabastan was bursting with pride, and Bill waited for his reply to repelling stupefy.

To Bill's surprise, there was no witty comeback from Rabastan, only another thrust from his tail. Bill dodged this one just like the previous attempt, but Rabastan had only used a portion of his strength. He stopped his tail just before it hit the ground and then brought the hard body of it right into Bill.

Bill flew a fair distance and landed hard on his back once again. Bill's physical strength and sheer determination and resiliency ensured that he got back to his feet. His mind was racing at this point, he had to think of some way to fight this beast, but he couldn't think of anything.

Rabastan got on all four of his limbs and then charged at Bill like a massive dragon on foot. Bill only had a few moments to think, he thought that perhaps the manticore armor only protected the torso, especially since Rabastan's head took the form of that of a werewolf. He fired a stupefy charm right at Rabastan's head. It hit him squarely between the eyes, but did absolutely nothing to slow him down, the armor obviously protected more than just his torso.

He then thought of the knife he was concealing. He moved to the side quickly, and in one fluid motion got the knife in his hand and threw it at Rabastan. Bill then learned something else about the monster he was fighting, they had inherited dragon scales on top of the spell-repelling manticore armor, the knife merely bounced off of Rabastan like a rubber ball off a solid wall.

Rabastan approached Bill and opened his jaws preparing to give Bill his second thrashing from werewolf jaws. Bill moved out of the way once, twice, at least four times, before Rabastan lifted one of his claws up and knocked Bill to the ground. Rabastan then stood on his hind appendages and kicked Bill hard in his side sending him hurling away. Bill landed on his chest and got the wind knocked out of him.

While he lay struggling to regain his breath, he looked over and saw Rodolphus bring his foot down on Harry. Bill realized in an instant that there was no way he and Harry could win this fight, and that unless he did something, one or both of them would be killed.

"I would think," Rabastan said, "that you would know enough about magical creatures to know that charms will do nothing against me."

"Yeah," Bill said with confidence while at the same time knowing that he needed to help Harry, "well what do you think of this?"

Bill then used the charm he had developed. The powerful concentrated energy force shot from his wand and hit Rabastan squarely in the chest. The shot did not penetrate Rabastan's armor, but the force of it did cause him to stagger backwards long enough for Bill to accio the knife to him, he then quickly apparated to where Harry was lying. Bill was able to grab Harry's arm and then apparate both of them away from Little Hangleton.

Rodolphus' foot hit the ground hard. When he lifted it up and saw no Auror, he immediately looked to his brother. Rabastan merely faced his brother, and then morphed back to his human form. Rodolphus scowled in disgust and then morphed back into his own human form.

"How unfortunate," Dolohov sighed, "and yet how very fortunate at the same time."

"How is this fortunate my lord?" Rodolphus asked.

"Now we have two witnesses who will evidence that we have the ultimate weapon." Dolohov smiled maliciously, "and now there is no one to stop us from conquering all."

"But we did not tell either one of them to bring the Muggle to meet his fate" Rodolphus snapped in disgust.

"Patience Rodolphus," Dolohov answered in a calm voice, "your letter was delivered, and it clearly states the time and place of the meeting. You can take your vengeance there."

Rodolphus was still obviously not satisfied. "I would have rather sent one of them back as a corpse," he spat out with disgust.

"Me too," Rabastan echoed as he and his brother each took a set of clothes from Wormtail and began to dress themselves. "Two witnesses might be good, but a corpse makes a much bolder statement."

"Just be patient my friends," Dolohov said with a confident monotone, "everything is going according to plan. And soon, we will all have what we want."

Meanwhile far away, a loud pop broke through the night sky and two figures appeared. Harry was still flat on his back, with a firm grip on his sword, and aside from his rising chest appeared dead. Bill was still holding Harry's arm, and he looked up into the dark sky with anger and disappointment on his face.

"Dammit!" Bill said with anger and pain, "we lost."


	10. Harry's Resolve

**Chapter 10: Harry's Resolve**

Bill had chosen to apparate to just in front of Harry's home, because it was very well protected and there was a gifted Healer living there. Bill was still pretty well composed, but he looked down and saw that Harry was in pretty bad shape. His hand had a death grip on his sword, and he was unconscious.

Thinking quickly, Bill picked Harry up in his arms and ran as fast as he could toward the house. Bill was running slower than usual and with quite a limp, his brief fight with Rabastan had taken a lot out of him. When he got to the front door, he gently set Harry down on the ground and knocked on the door. Hermione answered the door a moment later.

"Bill?" she asked in surprise, "what brings you h…?" her eyes found the limp form of her husband on the ground. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed in fear, "get him in here, what happened?"

"I'm not sure where to start," Bill said as he picked up Harry and slightly staggering, walked into the house. As Bill entered, Hermione folded out a sturdy table to set Harry on, and then dampened a washcloth in the sink and brought it over to the table where Bill had laid Harry and began cleaning his wounds.

"You have to tell me what happened," Hermione pleaded to Bill as she cleaned the various wounds Harry had suffered. She also felt for broken bones, and checked for serious bruises, casting mendo charms where needed. "I need to know what kind of condition he's in."

Bill pondered to himself as to what he should do. He didn't want to worry Hermione about the weapons that the Death Eaters now possessed. But at the same time he knew that Hermione was not stupid and that he had to say something convincing that would also let her know about Harry's condition.

Harry was unconscious, but still held his sword with a firm grip. Hermione had removed his cloak, shirt, and the rest of his clothes other than the briefs he was wearing. She could see the slash marks along his torso, and a lot of the rest of his body was slashed or bruised. Harry's legs were also badly damaged, but not beyond Hermione's skills to heal.

"Bill!" Hermione spoke up with a tone reflecting both urgency and a fury that made Bill more nervous than he had ever been around her, "I need to know now!"

"Okay," Bill said with a slight wince from the pain of his own wounds, "on the assignment we went on tonight…we had a run-in with some Death Eaters." Bill paused for a moment to lift himself up, "we both got banged up pretty bad, but Harry definitely got the worst of it."

Hermione could tell that Bill wasn't telling her everything, but she had come to accept the fact that in Harry's line of work there were some things that had to be kept even from her.

"What kind of Death Eaters were they?" Hermione asked in shock. "These wounds look more like you ran into a couple of dragons or something."

There was silence in the room. Hermione knew that she was onto what had really happened and why her husband was in the condition he was. And when she looked at Bill and the expression on his face, she knew that she was right. She could tell that something was scaring Bill, and that it was best that she not pursue the issue. She quickly changed the subject.

"He has a pulse," Hermione quickly said as she set down the washcloth, "I've gone over his wounds and he doesn't appear to be in a fatal condition," she beckoned for Bill to come to where she was standing. "Let me fix you up first, then go home to Fleur and get in touch with Minister Moody, let him know what happened."

Bill was slightly confused at Hermione ordering him around in a fashion that only Moody had done before. Given the urgency and importance of the situation, Bill merely nodded and then let Hermione touch him up. She cast a few mendo charms over his more serious wounds and cleaned the rest of them.

"Now," Hermione said, "you should be able to sleep this off. But if you still feel pain then you should go to St. Mungo's or come back here and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," Bill said, "I'll let you know what Moody says."

Bill got up to leave, he still walked with a slight limp, but he was feeling much better. He set the knife Harry had leant him against the wall and began to open the door to leave, and then Hermione called to him.

"Oh, and Bill," she called out.

"Yeah?" Bill said turning around to face Hermione.

"Thanks so much for everything," she said with gratitude, "I will never be able to repay you."

"He would have done the same for me," Bill said with a knowing smirk, then excused himself.

Hermione watched Bill walk off into the night, knowing that he would soon be back at his home. She heard Harry give a low moan from where he lay on the table and turned to look where he lay. She saw him lying on his back, still holding onto his sword. She remembered when she had first met him on the Hogwarts Express so many years ago.

She had been transfixed at meeting him, just like all the other Hogwarts students, because of his celebrity status in the magical world. She never thought that she would fall in love with him, she thought of herself as plain and he was so high above her.

Then their fourth year at Hogwarts came along and when Harry was fighting the Hungarian Horntail and when he disappeared into the maze, she realized how much he meant to her. She remembered how Harry had seemed like the unreachable star in her universe; how he had relationships with Cho and then Ginny. But somehow, things had worked out, they had married, and now had two beautiful children.

Now she looked at his prone form on the makeshift operating table. She feared for him every single time he went to work. The love that she had for her husband was unconditional, and she supported him in everything he did. She walked up to him and gently took his sword out of his hand, put it back into the sheathe that had been strapped to his back, and laid it against the wall by where Bill had put the knife. She then set one of her warm, gentle, and caring hands on his cheek.

"Harry?" she said to him, "Harry dear, please wake up, I need to know that you're okay…you know that I'm a mess unless I know that you're alright."

Harry was conscious enough now to hear Hermione's voice. He opened his eyes very slowly, and had to blink a few times to see clearly. His glasses had been destroyed during his duel with Rodolphus, so he couldn't see very clearly, but he could see clearly enough to know that it was Hermione there with him.

He brought his right arm, the one that had been gripping his sword, up to wrap around his wife's waist. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the feel of her husband's arm around her. She moved her hand to rest on top of his, and then knelt down to be at his level. Harry rolled over onto his right side despite the pain he was feeling and put his left hand on Hermione's cheek.

They looked each other in the eye. Harry had figured that he didn't die in the duel like he was sure he would before he had passed out, and for the moment he was grateful just to see his beautiful wife. Neither one of them spoke, they didn't know what to say after what had happened that night.

Hermione decided that actions were better than words at this point and moved in closer to Harry. Their lips met slowly and tenderly, Harry responded to the kiss and brought his wife to him in a loving embrace.

"I was about to die," Harry said in a low voice after he and Hermione ended the kiss. "I'm sorry," he added, "I almost made you a widow and James and Lily orphaned." Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione held Harry close while choking back her own tears at the thought of losing Harry. "You're alive," she said, "that's all I ask of life right now."

Harry sat up on the table and then stood up as Hermione also rose to her feet. They held each other for a little while longer, and then Harry moved back just enough to face Hermione.

"How did I get here?" he asked Hermione.

"Bill brought you over," she said, "you're badly wounded, but you should be okay after a week or two."

"Does Minister Moody know about what happened tonight?" Harry asked.

"Bill said that he would inform him," Hermione answered, "but for now you need to rest," she added in a voice that epitomized a healer giving a prescription.

A slight smile crept its way to Harry's face. "Am I allowed to sleep with my Healer?"

Hermione smiled back at him. "I will have to insist that you do just that."

With that, Hermione ducked down to sling one of Harry's arms over her, and then led her husband up to their room. On the way up, Harry stopped by Lily's room. She was sleeping, but Harry wanted to do something. Hermione led him so that he was standing next to their daughter's crib.

Hermione had absolutely no objections to naming their children after the parents her husband had never known, but who had saved his life. She tried to hold in tears as she saw Harry slowly and gently put his hand on top of Lily's head. Harry's lip trembled as he looked at the infant girl asleep in the crib, and he held that position for at least ten minutes before he lifted up his hand and he and Hermione continued down the hall.

They next went into their son James' room. Harry repeated what he had done with Lily earlier. Hermione admired how loving a husband and father Harry was. Harry's family was the most important thing in the world to him; they kept him anchored and gave him his main purpose in life. After Harry finished with James, he and Hermione made it to their room, dressed for bed, and then got into bed together.

Harry was covered with different wounds, but Hermione instructed him to lie on his back. He did so, and Hermione snuggled up next to him. She felt very safe with Harry, like nothing could harm her. Harry knew this, but he now knew that there was something out there that he absolutely could not protect her and the children from.

Harry was troubled, and Hermione had been married to him long enough to be able to tell when that was the case.

"Harry dear," she asked him, "what's wrong?"

"Tonight I almost died," Harry said, "I swore that I would protect you and the children, and I want to. But tonight I fought against something that would have killed me if Bill hadn't have been there to save me."

Hermione could tell that Harry was resolving on something, and she waited in anticipation.

"They won't stop until they kill me," Harry said in a no-nonsense tone, "I have to finish this…no matter what it takes."

"Just be careful," Hermione pleaded with him, "if you died, how could I live?"

Harry turned his head to look into Hermione's eyes, "I love you Hermione. And that will never change in this life—or in the next."

Hermione was so emotional that all she could do was nod in response. That would be enough for the time being. The two of them kissed each other, and soon after fell asleep.


	11. The Minister's Orders

1_Author's note: I apologize for the lack of updates, with my new job it has been difficult to update regularly. I should be able to update at least once a week from here on out._

**Chapter 11: The Minister's Orders**

Bill Weasley apparated to an area about twenty yards from his home. He had a lot on his mind, and he wondered whether he should report to Minister Moody or go home first. He decided that it would be best to touch bases with Fleur and let her know that he was okay. It took him a little longer than usual to walk to his house due to the injuries he had sustained in his duel with Rabastan.

He arrived at the door of his home and entered. It was pretty late, so he didn't know if anyone would be awake. He came in quietly just in case. He saw that everyone had retired for the evening. He knew that his wife didn't mind him waking her up to let her know that he was home. He remembered one occasion where he decided to let her sleep, and as a result the next morning he learned several obscenities in the French language.

He quietly went up the stairs. He and Fleur now had two children with a third one on the way. Bill had been very happy with his life and enjoyed being with his family. But now, the very thought of his family and all he stood to lose from this new threat caused him to feel fear and a kind of hopelessness he had never before fathomed.

He decided to make his way upstairs to his room and let Fleur know that he was safe, then go back downstairs and report to Moody. Bill walked up the stairs, past the rooms of his eldest child Sean William, who was now almost two and a half years old, and the room where his one-year-old son Arthur was asleep in his crib. He finally came to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Whenever Fleur was pregnant, she was pretty worn out a lot of the time. So it came as no surprise to Bill that he found her asleep. Bill thought that he might be able to get away with not checking in with Fleur. But his conscience got the better of him, and he walked up to his beloved wife and tenderly kissing her forehead. When she didn't wake up, Bill figured that it would be better for him to contact Moody now.

He took the hand-held mirror from off his dresser in the bedroom and then went downstairs to the dining table. Bill sat down and briefly contemplated what exactly he would tell Moody. After a moment of contemplation, Bill brought the mirror up until he could see his reflection.

"Alastor Moody," Bill said in a clear voice. The image in the mirror began to change and distort. The figure of the young man with the handsome, but scarred face, progressively turned into the image of an older man with an even more scarred face and with a magical prosthetic left eye.

"Bill," Moody said clearly into the mirror with anticipation, "what do you have to report?"

Bill began to breathe fairly heavily, the fear and anxiety was returning to him. He struggled to find words to answer his boss with, he eventually settled on some that he felt summed up what had happened earlier.

"We lost," Bill said, "we found Wormtail in the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Wormtail and the LeStranges were there with him." Bill paused, waiting for an indication from Moody to continue. Moody nodded to persuade him on.

"Dolohov is the new Dark Lord," Bill said trying to keep himself composed and professional rather than sounding frantic. "He arranged for the vials to be stolen from St. Mungo's and used them to turn the LeStranges into two monsters. That's the ultimate weapon that they are going to use to destroy the Ministry. Harry and I fought with them, and they almost killed us." Bill paused and said the next part with an almost hopeless tone, "I don't think we can stop them."

"You don't know the half of it," Moody said after a brief pause. "After the Obliviators took Wellington's body away from the crime scene and found out that it wasn't Wellington at all."

"What?" Bill asked with disbelief.

"It turned out that the body we found," Moody said, "was a wizard who had been missing for some time. He had been forced to drink a very large portion of Polyjuice Potion—enough to sustain a form for a very long time, but fatal to the drinker. It wore off after you had gone to the meeting."

Things began to connect for Bill. "The Death Eaters mentioned a 'good doctor' who helped them make the monsters Harry and I fought. They were probably referring to Wellington."

"Are you sure?" Moody asked.

"I have no proof," Bill answered, "but I remember Harry telling me that Hermione was upset to hear that Wellington had died. When she worked at St. Mungo's she would often talk with Wellington about his work using essences of different creatures to make medicines."

"Did the Potters ever have him over to their house?" Moody asked with a hint of urgency.

"I don't know," Bill said, "but if he worked with Hermione than it's obvious that he knows where she lives."

"Bugger!" Bill muttered, "they can't stay there. Now that Dolohov knows that Harry and I know about their secret weapons, they will want to keep it a secret so that they can catch us by surprise."

"The same goes for you," Moody said, "you survived as well." Both of them were now thinking about the situation they found themselves in. Moody had much more experience than Bill in life and in the work they were both now engaged in. So it was pretty obvious that he came up with the first parts of a plan.

"We may not be able to stop these creatures you spoke of," Moody said, "but in case you have forgotten, we are allied with a group whose function is to destroy the demons in this world."

"The Order of St. George," Bill said after a moment of thought, "do you really think they'd be able to help us?"

"We can at least try," Moody said, "your brother-in-law would be the ideal person to ask about this and to gain access to the Order."

Bill nodded in agreement. "I can talk to him in the morning," he added.

"In the meantime," Moody said, "you and Harry need to take your families and go into hiding for the time being."

"Where?" Bill asked in a manner that showed that he wasn't very happy about the idea of putting his family into hiding.

"I will talk to McGonagall and arrange for her to put some staff at Hogwarts," Moody said. "It is well protected and I'm sure McGonagall can have some other members of the Order of the Phoenix and some house elves there to see to the needs of the families of you and Harry."

"Okay," Bill said, "you had better be quick about getting someone there today. Because we are going to have to move now."

"I will do my job," Moody said with a growl, "you get busy and do yours now." Bill nodded in reply and the conversation ended.

Bill put the mirror in his cloak pocket, he knew that he would probably be contacted on it or need to use it himself. He walked back up to the room he shared with his wife. He saw her sleeping, and for a moment did not want to wake her peacefully sleeping form. He so wished that things were different and that he could just live his life free of fear and worry. But he knew that for whatever reason, that was not his lot in life.

He moved next to Fleur and very gently shook her sleeping form. Fleur's eyes gently fluttered open, and a smile crept it's way onto her face at the sight of her beloved husband.

"Bonjour Bill," Fleur said, "I am so glad to see you here safe."

The smile on Fleur's face faded as she looked at her husband. She had known and been intimate with him long enough to know when something was bothering him. And Bill's face showed every sign she had ever seen and then some.

"What is wrong dahling?" Fleur asked with concern in her voice.

"I am very sorry to have to do this to you and the children," Bill said with a voice that depicted the heart-wrenching emotions running through him. "But we have to leave this place now—we need to go into hiding."

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked in disbelief.

"I mean," Bill said, "that this place isn't safe for us."

"Does thees 'ave sumting to do with your assignment tonight?" Fleur asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Bill answered, "I don't know what I am at liberty to tell you about the current situation, and I know it's asking a lot of you, but I need you to please go along with this—at least for the time being."

Fleur looked at her husband with a piercing glance. She was searching for a sign in her husband, sincerity more than anything else. She looked into his eyes, and she could see that he was pleading with her.

"I cannot say no to you," Fleur said, "you are the man of my dreams, and I told you a long time ago zhat I would always stay with you."

Bill looked at his wife long and hard, and then smiled. "Thank you Fleur," he said.

They looked into each other's eyes for a little while. The two of them would renew the love and affection they shared for each other. They got up to leave, Fleur packed some clothes for herself and the children into a small travel bag. Bill carried the bag and the two of them made their way out to the hallway to bring the children.

"When you agreed to marry me," Bill asked his wife, "did you ever think that we would be doing something like this?"

"I will be honest with you," Fleur answered, "I did not ever think that I would be doing something like zis. But, I will always stay wit' you."

Bill and Fleur looked at each other long and hard, then they shared a tender and passion-filled kiss. When they parted, they held each other's gaze for a brief period, and then continued with the task at hand. Fleur went into the baby's room and gently cradled Arthur in her arms, making sure not to wake him.

Bill went towards Sean William's room, when suddenly he heard a noise from inside his cloak. He removed the mirror and saw the image of McGonagall. He could tell by the background that she was outdoors. And by the look on her face, he could tell that she was worried about something.

"McGonagall," Bill said into the mirror, "to what do I owe this?"

"Moody contacted me," McGonagall said slightly flustered and in a voice that showed concern, "he told me about the conflict that you and Mr. Potter were in earlier. I wanted to let you know that myself, Kingsley, and a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix are here at Hogwarts with some of the house elves. We will be able to accommodate both you and Harry's families."

A wave of relief washed over Bill, he at least knew that his family would be safe. "Thank you McGonagall," Bill said, "Fleur and I will be apparating to the boundary on the grounds in a few minutes. I need someone there to escort Fleur and the children to the school so that I can go warn Harry and help him get Hermione and their children over there."

"I am already by the boundary," McGonagall said, "Kingsley is on his way as well and will be here by the time you arrive."

"Understood," Bill answered, "we'll be there in a few minutes."

McGonagall nodded, and then the communication ended. Bill put the mirror away again, and then entered his son Sean William's room. Sean William was sound asleep. As gently as he could, Bill set down the bag he was carrying and then cradled his two-year-old son in his arms. He then tilted Sean William's body so that his front side was leaned up against his father's chest, then Bill picked up the bag in his other hand and exited the room. He saw Fleur already in the hallway and the two of them went back downstairs and exited the house. They walked the minimal distance needed to apparate.

"Hold onto my arm," Bill said to Fleur, "this way we can be sure that we arrive at the same place." Fleur nodded and gently held Bill's strong left arm. A moment later, the four of them vanished.

They appeared on the Hogwarts grounds, just beyond the protective boundary. Bill knew where the boundary began and lead his wife past that point. Once there, Bill stopped and began to look around.

"Who are you looking for?" Fleur asked.

"While we were getting Sean and Arthur," Bill said, "McGonagall contacted me on the mirror and said that she and Kingsley would be here to take you and the children to Hogwarts."

"You mean," Fleur asked slightly alarmed, "zhat you are not coming with us?"

Bill answered in a reassuring tone. "I need to go and get Harry and Hermione and tell them what Moody told me. Hermione and their children will also be joining you at Hogwarts."

Fleur brightened up a little bit at this. "Zhat will be nice, it 'as been too long since I 'ave seen 'ermione and her children."

Bill smiled at his wife, and she smiled back at him. It was at about that time that they saw a cat walking towards them. When the cat got a short distance away, it transformed into the form of Minerva McGonagall. Shortly thereafter, the form of Kingsley Shacklebolt could be seen walking towards them.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's said as Kingsley arrived beside her, "Kingsley and I can take the others from here. You go to the Potters and bring them here." Bill nodded in understanding. He then looked at his beautiful wife, she had a look of love and longing in her eyes and Bill could tell that she was starting to become concerned.

"Don't worry," Bill said as he brought his hand up to cup Fleur's cheek, "I'll be right back."

"'ow can you be sure?" Fleur asked not trying to hide the fear and concern she had for her husband and the father of her children.

Bill gently kissed Fleur on the lips. When they came apart, Bill answered with, "because I am giving you my word—and when have I ever not kept my word to you."

Fleur smiled at him, "I will be waiting 'ere for you." Bill smiled back at Fleur, the two of them shared a brief kiss, and then Bill made his way past the boundary and apparated away to Godric's Hollow.


	12. Reunion in Hiding

**Chapter 12: Reunion in Hiding**

"NO!" Harry yelled as he looked to see his partner Bill Weasley lying dead on the grass of the field on the grounds of the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. The tail of the LeStranges had gone right through his body, impaling him and then he was dumped onto the ground.

"Your pain is only just begun," the monster said to Harry with a fiendish smile on his face. Harry had already taken a severe beating, he could not stand on his own two feet without a great effort. And even when he was on his feet, the world around spun so wildly that he couldn't find his balance for more than three seconds.

"Hold him to the ground brother," one monster said to the other. One monster held Harry to the ground underneath his foot, while the other one walked off to the side. The walking monster returned a few moments later holding Hermione in one of his large hands.

"Harry!" she shrieked out. Harry could only look on hopeless as he tried with every ounce of strength he had to get out of the bind he found himself in. But no matter what he did, it wasn't enough.

"Your Muggle friend took my wife from me," the monster who held Hermione said, "now I will do the same to you."

Harry looked on in sheer terror and screamed out "NOOOOO!" But he could only look in terror as Hermione was crushed to death in the massive hand of Rodolphus LeStrange in his demon form. Harry saw his wife's shattered and lifeless body fall to the ground. He felt as if his heart broke inside his body, his spirit was broken, and his world came crashing down on him.

"But that's not all," Rodolphus said to Harry. He walked off again and this time came back holding Harry's children James and Lily each in one of his hands. "And after we finish what Lord Voldemort started," Rodolphus said with venom in his voice, "we will take you back to the house—you will make a great test subject for the basement."

"No!" Harry said with the little energy he had left. But then Rodolphus started to crush the crying children.

Harry woke up with a gasp, and his heart seemed to stop beating for a second. He was in a cold sweat, and it took him a few moments to realize that it had been a terrible bad dream. He looked to his side just to make sure, and he saw his sleeping wife next to him. He couldn't bring himself to breathe a sigh of relief, what he saw was something that could very well happen in the near future.

Harry had to sit up. He had been so enfolded in his dream that he didn't notice that Hermione had had her arm draped over his chest, her arm dropped onto the bed after Harry sat up. Harry got onto his feet and walked over to the bedroom window. He looked outside and tried to assure himself that everything would be okay. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, and it ate him up inside. He relaxed a little when he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist and felt the smooth skin of the side of his wife's face rest against his shoulder blade.

"What's the matter love?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that she could tell when something was bothering him. He didn't like keeping things from her, and he realized that he would need to word his response carefully so that he could tell her what was troubling him, but not give away anything that he was not at liberty to.

"Earlier tonight," Harry said, "at that run in with the Death Eaters. I was faced with something that was completely beyond me. And I can't protect you or the children from what I faced." Worry was expressing it self on Harry's face as he said this. "And if anything happened to you or the children…I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Harry was on the brink of collapsing emotionally, Hermione stepped back and turned her husband around to face her.

"Listen to me," she said gently as she faced him, "this isn't the first time that you have been faced with a task you thought was impossible. But if you remember, you have always come out on top, you've never failed." Hermione brought her hand up to cup Harry's cheek, "and I have always loved and admired that about you."

The two of them held eye contact for a few moments, and then for the briefest of moments Harry forgot about what was troubling him. He lunged forward with a hungry feeling and captured Hermione's mouth in a passion-filled kiss. Hermione wasted no time in responding and jumped straight in the air and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Harry walked over to the bed and set Hermione down, his arms and lips never breaking contact with her. After a few seconds, Harry pushed himself up with is arms, leaving Hermione lying on her back. Harry looked down at her with a certain look. Hermione knew this look, it was the look he always gave when he wanted her. Hermione smiled up at him and started to remove the briefs Harry was wearing. Her smile made Harry believe that everything was right in the world. He was so grateful for Hermione, and he intended to show her his gratitude right now. Harry removed Hermione's remaining clothing, and prepared to make love to her. Then there was a rather frantic knock at the door.

Harry's reflexes had only heightened as time passed, and he reacted immediately to the noise. Hermione was startled at Harry's reaction. Harry looked down at his wife, who had a look of protest on her face because she knew that Harry was going to go check it out. Harry could see what was going through his wife's mind, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful body, and it took every ounce of strength and discipline he could muster to say, "sorry, but I have to check this out."

Hermione tried to put on an understanding face, but failing to do so, she merely nodded.

"But we will finish this," Harry said with a smile and a wink. Hermione smiled, then Harry nodded. Harry got up, went to his closet to put on a robe, picked up his wand, and then made his way downstairs. He made sure to take his wand with him, and he had it at the ready. With his wand at the ready, Harry slowly opened the door, and saw his partner Bill Weasley waiting outside. Bill had a look of urgency on his face, and it was obvious he had sprinted to Harry's house from where he had apparated.

"Bill," Harry said more in recognition than in questioning, "what are you doing here?" Harry paused for a moment and spoke before Bill could catch his breath enough to answer. "This is about what Moody said isn't it?" Bill nodded and then caught his breath.

"Moody says that we need to go into hiding until what he is calling the LeStrange matter is resolved." Bill was again breathing hard, and Harry had many questions for his partner.

"And where are we going into hiding?" Harry asked.

"You and I aren't going into hiding at all," Bill answered having regained his breath, "but our wives and children will be going into hiding at Hogwarts."

Harry paused, he realized exactly what was being asked—and it was a lot. "When do we need to leave?" Harry asked.

"Right now," Bill answered, "Fleur and our children are already there. McGonagall, some other members of the Order of the Phoenix, and some of the house elves are going to be there to see to their needs."

"I understand," Harry said, "would you do me a favor and stand guard out here while we get ready to leave?"

"Sure," Bill said, and then he noticed that Harry was dressed only in the robe he was wearing. "I can see that you are going to need a little while," Bill added with a smirk. Harry smirked back, and then left. Bill drew his wand and got on his guard, he was on the lookout for anything great or small, and he especially listening for either the distinctive pop of someone apparating over or the equally distinctive sound of the fluttering of dragon wings.

Harry dashed up to the bedroom; Hermione had brought the bed sheet up to cover her chest to shield her from the cold. She noticed right away that Harry was frantic.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Bill's at the door," Harry said as he began packing his old trunk with clothes for Hermione and the children, "he says that Moody's orders are for you and the children to go into hiding at Hogwarts until the present issue is resolved." Hermione looked visibly concerned, so Harry added, "Fleur and her children are already there, you won't be alone."

Hermione didn't move, she was still in a state of surprise at the news that had just been broken to her. "We need to get moving now," Harry said emphasizing now. Hermione nodded in response and got up to get dressed. Harry finished packing the trunk, Hermione had finished dressing at about the same time.

"You should get dressed," Hermione said with a bit of a smile, "and while you're doing that, I'll call Bill in to help with the children." Harry nodded, he couldn't help but admire how well his wife was adapting to the current situation. Hermione left the room, leaving the trunk. It only took Harry a couple of minutes to get dressed, and while he was getting dressed he could hear Bill and Hermione collecting the children. Lily was sound asleep, and Harry figured that Hermione had collected her. James on the other woke up and spoke.

"Bill," was what Harry heard his son James say in recognition of the man who was walking him out of the house. Harry finished getting dressed, and then unlocked his weapons closet. He looked around and then remembered that Hermione had left the knife and sword he took for the mission downstairs. He picked up the trunk, it was easy for him to carry now that he was as strong as he was, and made his way downstairs. He strapped the knife and sword to the same places he had earlier that night, and then made his way outside.

He saw Bill and Hermione waiting outside, Hermione had Lily cradled in her arms and James was holding Bill's hand. Harry came out holding the trunk, "I'm ready," he said, "let's go." They all made their way to the nearest apparation point. Bill told James to hold onto his leg, Bill had visited the Potters before, and James came to revere Bill as an uncle figure, so James did what he was asked. Bill then wrapped one of his arms around Hermione and his other around Harry. An instant later, all of them vanished.

They arrived at the same place Bill had apparated to earlier. A few moments after they arrived, and were received by Dallin Andersen, a tall Scottish member of the Order of the Phoenix with long red hair and gray eyes. He worked at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and had worked with Bill and Harry before on Phoenix business, and they trusted him absolutely.

"McGonagall sent me here to take Hermione and the children to the school," Dallin said. Harry and Bill nodded, but gave Dallin a questioning look when he went to take the trunk from Harry. "Oh," Dallin added, "Moody told me that he wants the two of you to get your friend Sean O'Sullivan and bring his family here as well."

"Look," Bill said, "is there any reason to get Sean involved in this? He isn't even in the Order of St. George anymore."

"I'm just the messenger," Dallin said in his Scottish accent, "but I'm sure if you want to take it up with Moody, he will gladly explain himself." Harry and Bill looked at each other for a few moments, Harry could read Bill's mind and knew that Bill was thinking that Sean would want to know why the Aurors office was contacting him. But neither he nor Harry was really ecstatic about questioning Moody about his motives.

"You go to the school and contact Moody," Harry said, "you were Sean's friend long before I ever met him, and I will go bring him, Ginny, and the baby back here." Bill nodded. Harry then walked over to his family, hugged James, kissed Lily on the forehead, and then kissed Hermione on the lips. He waited for the group to start moving toward the school. He then apparated away to Blackrock to bring the last group that would be staying at Hogwarts to where they would be hiding.


	13. Ginny Despondent

**Chapter 13: Ginny Despondent**

It had been several hours since Ginny had called Sal at the Slaughterhouse, and she wasn't feeling any better. A myriad of possible meanings for the letter and what it could have meant were going through her head. The main theory she had was that there had been another woman in Sean's life and he was going to be with her and their child.

She thought of how stupid she was for thinking that fairy tale endings exist, even for a witch. She remembered all the cautions people had given her about rushing into things and falling completely for a man she hardly knew. She was feeling very emotional now, she felt sad, ashamed, and almost panic stricken at the same time. She was so despondent and caught up in her feelings that she didn't notice when there was a frantic knock on the door—but she heard it the second time.

Ginny snapped back to reality when she heard her baby son start crying from the louder more frantic knock on the door. Ginny first stood on her feet and went to the baby's room. The baby didn't cry much, only a little when it got startled, but when it did it was brief, all Ginny had to do was hold him and sing to him for him to stop. Ginny tenderly picked him up and cradled him in her arms and began to softly sing him a lullaby. Shortly after the baby stopped crying, Ginny heard a third knock and went to the door. She opened it to reveal Harry Potter, with his wand drawn.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a slightly confused voice, she knew that Harry and her other friends and acquaintances in the magical world didn't normally visit her in Blackrock, so she wondered what merited this visit.

"Ginny," Harry said, but before he could continue the sight of the baby in Ginny's arms caught his attention. "He has his father's eyes," Harry said. But then he noticed the visible state that Ginny was in. It was obvious that she was very despondent and that the mention of her husband only heightened it. "Is something wrong," Harry asked concerned.

Tears began welling up in Ginny's eyes, she tried to get out the words, but she did so in between sobs. "Sean…didn't…come…home…today."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with concern and surprise in his voice.

"He didn't come back from the Slaughterhouse," Ginny answered, "Sal said that Sean got a letter and then it was like he disappeared." Ginny was breathing heavily now, and Harry could tell she was worried. He used his skills in illegumency to read her mind, and he knew about the phone conversation with Sal and what she knew of the letter. He walked up and put his arm around her.

"We don't know exactly what the letter was about," Harry assured her, "and knowing Sean, I'm sure that whatever he's doing he's okay and that he wouldn't have left without a very good reason."

"I wish that I could believe that as readily as you do," Ginny sobbed not even bothering to ask how Harry knew about the letter, "but no matter how hard I try, I can't shake the feeling that he's left me." Harry was shaken at Ginny's remark, he had known Sean to be nothing but an honorable man who took seriously and obeyed any and all vows he took. But Harry knew that there was no time for him to play advocate to Sean.

"Listen Ginny," Harry said backing away, "there is a situation, and Moody has ordered that Bill and I bring Sean into it. And you are to take the baby and go into hiding at Hogwarts with me and Bill's families." Ginny didn't really know what to think of what Harry said, and after she didn't say anything for a while Harry continued.

"Please just come with me Ginny, its Moody's orders and you will be looked after while you're at Hogwarts. And I for one will sleep a lot better knowing that you and the baby are safe." Ginny simply nodded to show consent, Harry didn't need to use illegumency to know that Ginny was despondent. So Harry felt it necessary to remind her, "you should pack some clothes for you and the baby, anything else will be provided for you—I can hold onto the little one for you while you pack."

Harry gently took the baby from Ginny, and Ginny left to pack. Harry took a moment to look at the child he held in his arms. He remembered back to when Sean was training him to fight Lord Voldemort. Sean did not expect to survive the battle at Hogwarts, but he had. Sean never thought that he would be released from the Order, but he was. Sean never thought that he would have a life outside the Order, but he did, with a lucrative profession, and a wife and son.

Harry looked at the child. He was a pretty big baby, bigger than either of Harry's children had been. He saw that the child had his father's Prussian Blue eyes, and by the serious face the child had on Harry deduced that the child had the same warrior spirit as his father. Harry held the baby in his hands and realized that he was the culmination of all the great things that happened to Sean that he had not expected to happen. "I hope that you get to grow up knowing your father," Harry said.

Meanwhile, Ginny was packing a suitcase with clothes for her and the baby. She was so confused, first Sean didn't come home from his training, then the incident with the clock, and now Harry had come by saying that she needed to go into hiding with the baby. She was most confused about how she felt about her husband Sean. She was still speculating as to why he had left, and what the note could have meant.

She looked around the room. It was decorated with various pictures, and her eyes settled on her wedding portrait. She noticed the expressions on her and Sean's faces. She was in her wedding dress, Sean was in his formal attire, and they were both smiling. They both looked happy, but Ginny couldn't help but notice something in Sean's face, specifically in his eyes and toothless smile. It looked as though he had a look of uncertainty or even anxiety deep in his features. She wondered if feelings like these had finally got the best of him and caused him to leave for good.

Ginny was very despondent, she felt like she was about an inch away from having some kind of nervous breakdown. She decided that it was better to be optimistic, and that as painful as it was going to be she should wait this out. She set to work and quickly finished packing. She made her way down the stairs and found Harry cradling the baby. She came down just in time to hear Harry say that he hoped the baby would grow up knowing his father. She wasn't sure if she wanted to agree or disagree with him about that statement, but she decided to avoid it.

"I'm ready now," she said as she put down the bag and gently took the baby from Harry.

"Alright," Harry said, "does this place have apparation protection?" Ginny nodded. "Take me to the closest point where you can apparate from…Regal, tar!" The falcon Regal swooped down and perched on Harry's shoulder. Then the two of them made their way to the apparation point.

A moment later, they were at the apparation point near Hogwarts. Ginny looked out and could see the school with a few lights on inside. She could tell that the building was staffed and that people would be waiting for her there. She turned to face Harry, who had already started making his way toward the castle.

"Who's at the school right now?" Ginny asked slightly surprised to see it in operation during the summer.

"Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and the children," Harry said, "and there is some staff there, I've only seen McGonagall and Kingsley so far."

Ginny was still taking everything in as she and Harry continued on towards the castle where they had both learned to use and control magic. So much had happened since the last time she had been inside Hogwarts, the main things being represented by the infant cradled in her arms. She was in so much conflict as to what to think of her husband, she wanted to believe that she was overreacting and that everything would be just fine—but she doubted it.

Harry was concentrating as he and Ginny made their way to Hogwarts. He was alert in case of some kind of ambush, and was also focused on using illegumency to know what Ginny was thinking. It tore Harry up inside to hear what she was thinking. Harry owed everything he had to Sean and his teaching. Sean was patient with Harry and persistent in his teaching, and it was because of Sean that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort and finally have the life he had wanted.

He had been so happy to see Sean and Ginny get married and had nothing but high hopes for them and their future. Now he was seeing that something from Sean's past was coming back at him, and that whatever it was, it was creating a huge riff between him and his wife of almost a year. Both Harry and Ginny were so caught up in what they were thinking that they didn't realize they were at the school until they arrived at the gates.

To Harry's surprise, they were greeted by Dobby. "Hello Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," the elf said in the usual happy tone he used to address Harry. "I was asked to open the gate for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley when they arrived, and then take them to see Alastor Moody."

Harry tensed slightly. "Minister Moody is here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Dobby.

"Yes," Dobby answered, "and he wishes to see Harry Potter right away." Harry knew that the present situation definitely merited a visit from the Minister, but he hadn't expected him to come to Hogwarts, he figured it had to be an emergency or else Moody would have just called Harry and Bill into his office.

"Dobby," Harry said, "where exactly is Moody?"

"Alastor Moody is in the office of Minerva McGonagall," Dobby answered.

"Would you please take Ginny to Hermione and Fleur," Harry said to Dobby, I'm going to run ahead to Moody."

"Of course Harry Potter," Dobby said enthusiasm at the chance to do something for Harry. "it would honor Dobby so much to do any favor for Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said, he then added to Ginny, "go with Dobby, I will meet up with you and the others later." Ginny nodded, then Harry ran ahead for McGonagall's office. He knew the location well, he had been there at least once every year he was at Hogwarts. As strong and fit as he was, it only took him a few moments to arrive, and he wasn't even short of breath. He entered and made his way up the stairs, he found the office door open, he was obviously expected.


	14. Moody's Plan

**Chapter 14: Moody's Plan**

Inside the office Harry saw Moody, McGonagall, and Bill. It was obvious that the three of them had been talking before Harry showed up. When he entered, the three of them looked in his direction. Harry made eye contact with the collective group and then entered the room, the door closing behind him. His eyes found Moody, who had his characteristic scowl on his face.

"Now that you are here Potter," Moody said in his usual growl of a voice, "you should know that Mr. Weasley has informed us to the details of what happened earlier tonight, and we have been discussing what course of action would be best." Harry could sense that Moody wanted to be sure that he was going to pay attention to what would shortly be following.

"What have you thought of so far?" Harry asked.

"We started planning before Bill got here," Moody said, "Tonks had her suggestions before she left—"

"Tonks was here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Is," Moody corrected, "she is with the wives, her and Kingsley are helping them get settled in. But, as I was saying," Moody said this last part with some disgust, "we have devised a plan with several facets. It will involve those of us in this room and several others. The heart of this plan will involve me making some terms with Dolohov."

"Pardon me for interrupting sir," Harry politely interjected, "but we aren't talking about any kind of surrender are we?"

"Of course not," Moody barked out, "but it will involve a large conflict. Something that will make the Battle of Hogwarts look like a thumb-wrestling match." Harry was intrigued by this, but he didn't ask Moody to elaborate any further, instead waiting to hear what his part would be in this whole thing.

"As I told Weasley," Moody continued, "Your friend Sean O'Sullivan's intimate ties with the Wizarding world, as well as his expertise and experience in dealing with demons would make him ideal to assist in preparations for fighting the LeStranges."

"There may be a problem with that," Harry said, "Ginny told me that Sean didn't come home from training. And I read her mind and she truly believes that he's left her for good." The expression on Moody's face did not alter, he merely leaned against his shillelagh and rose to his feet.

"I have been in communication with Priest Michael O'Connell and he has informed as to Sean's disappearance. Your initial part in all this is to take your partner, convince Sean to help you, and then find out everything you can about what we are up against."

"With all due respect sir," Harry said, "that will be very hard to do considering that we have no idea where the Hell Sean is."

"Use your head Potter," Moody said, "where the devil do you think he would go if he was distraught and needed guidance?" Harry thought for a minute, he himself would have gone home to his wife. Then he figured that Sean would also have gone home, but to the home he had known and loved for so long; the one that represented what Sean had said years ago gave his life meaning and a purpose.

"He's in the monastery," Harry stated more as a realization than a question.

"Correct," Moody said, "and you have no time to lose. McGonagall and I will be meeting with the Order of the Phoenix to explain the situation."

"And I might add," McGonagall interjected, "that Hagrid has said that he is readily available. His expertise about magical creatures will most likely be useful."

Harry nodded to show his understanding. "Where is my family?" he asked.

"Tonks is with them in the Gryffindor dormitories," Bill answered, "they'll probably be in the Common Room by now."

"Will we be able to get into the Monastery," Harry asked Moody, "I remember last time there was a specific series of words that Sean used to gain entrance. I don't know if they'll let someone in who isn't a Knight."

"You must have suffered some kind of mental injury when you fought Rodolphus," Moody said, "if I remember correctly," Moody gestured to the left side of his chest, "you were once marked as a Knight." Harry immediately remembered the brand that decorated the left side of his chest, and hoped that it would be enough to get into the Monastery. "But," Moody added, "just to be sure that you will have no trouble getting in I will inform the Priest that you and Weasley will be arriving."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, "if we are done here, I would like to see my wife."

Moody nodded. "You and Mr. Weasley are done here. Go and be with your wives and children, you leave at first light tomorrow."

Harry and Bill both nodded to Moody, and then made their way out of the office. The two of them walked slowly through the night sky, so much had happened in one night, and both of them were still sorting out all that had transpired. They looked up at the sky, remembering what had happened earlier underneath that same night sky.

"Some night, eh?" Harry asked Bill.

"Yeah," Bill answered.

They were both a bit overwhelmed by all that had happened. That coupled with exhaustion, it was about two in the morning, made Harry and Bill stop for a moment and lean against a couple of pillars along the hallway they were walking down. Neither one of them spoke, each of them needed to be alone with their thoughts for a few moments.

"I really thought all of this would be over after we got rid of Voldemort," Harry said after a few minutes.

"I know what you mean," Bill said, "but it seems like he started something that will never go away. They'll just keep getting more numerous and powerful."

"What should we do then," Harry asked theoretically, "if we can't stop them than what's the point of continuing this fight?"

"When I was a boy," Bill said, "I used to complain to my Dad about cleaning the house, since it was just going to get dirty again. He used to respond by asking 'why cut our fingernails, they'll only grow back.'" Bill waited for a few moments for what he said to sink in, and then continued, "new Dark Lords may keep coming, byt the only alternative to our fighting them and their Death Eaters would be to give up and let them and their evil rule the world. If we don't stand up to them…no one will?"

"I know," Harry said, "sometimes I just need to be reminded of why we do what we do."

A smirk crept up to Bill's face, "if you want to see a reminder of why we put our arses on the line to stop these people. We should go find our families." Harry smiled back, but then Bill's face got somber. "We only have tonight with them before we leave. And we need to be thinking of how we're going to get Sean to help us."

Harry nodded, "Do you think he really abandoned Ginny and the baby?" he asked Bill in a serious and sincere tone as he stood straight up and he and Bill started walking towards the dormitories.

"I've known Sean longer than anyone outside the Order of St. George," Bill said matter of factly, "and I have only known him to be of the highest standards and character…"

"But?" Harry asked sensing that Bill was leaving something on his mind unsaid.

"But I don't know everything about him…and every man has their breaking point. Let's just hope that Sean hasn't reached his, and that there's some reason for his departure."

Harry nodded, and he and his partner made their way to the dormitories. They could see a few lights on inside and figured that their families were waiting for them. They both smiled, and entered the building.


	15. The End of the Night

Author's Note: I apologize for the uninventive chapter title, I just couldn't think of anything better.

**Chapter 15: The End of the Night**

It was a solemn time in the Gryffindor Common Room. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Hermione, and Fleur had been listening to Ginny talk about what had happened with her husband. They were genuinely concerned for their friend, and they all had a hard time believing that Sean would really abandon Ginny and the baby that she was holding in her arms.

It was late in the evening, and the children were asleep in the rooms that had been provided for them. Ginny had her sleeping infant son cradled in her arms, and Lily was asleep in Hermione's arms. Ginny had shown many different emotions as she retold her story. There were times when she was sad and desperate, other times she was furious, and other times she was anxious about the future. The one thing that was certain was that Ginny was assuming the worst in the situation.

Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks weren't sure how to continue once Ginny finished. They knew that Ginny didn't want to hear any kind of reassurances or any endorsements for Sean's character, and there was a very tense pause in the conversation. Hermione couldn't help but remember the last time she was in this room at this hour. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of what happened at the end of her waiting, the first time that she and Harry slept together.

"Is there something amusing about all this Hermione?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

"Oh," Hermione said coming back to reality, "I'm so sorry Ginny. I think it's awful what is happening to you." Hermione said this pretty frantically and in an apologetic tone. "I just couldn't help but remember the last time I was in this room this late—the time Harry and I slept together here."

"I remember zat same night," Fleur interjected quickly, "I was at 'ome, and I remember zat I couldn't sleep. I was so nervous about Bill."

"Well," Tonks chimed in, "unlike you three—I was there," she gestured to the window, "on the battlefield fending off Dementors and Werewolves."

Ginny's face brightened up, she was just as grateful as anyone to have some friendly conversations for a few moments. "I remember I was in bed trying to get to sleep," she said, "I only got as much as half asleep because I was waiting for Hermione to either come in and ask me to take over the watch or to hear news about the outcome of the battle."

"That was quite a night for all of us," Hermione said, "so much has happened since then to. Look at all of us here, we're all married with kids now."

"I know," Fleur said, "so much has happened since all of zat, it is almost incredible."

"I only wish that things could be different now," Tonks said, "but even after Voldemort was killed the Death Eaters are still around and still up to their old ways. And now it's our husbands who are caught up in all of this."

"Do you know anything about what exactly is going on?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"What do you know so far?" Tonks asked in response.

"All I know," Hermione said, "is that something about the Death Eaters have something that's even got my Harry worried—and he's been trained in the Order of St. George."

"I've heard about how they train men to be fearless," Tonks said in response, "so if Harry is scared about this, than it must be serious. But all I know about the situation is what Bill told Moody and I earlier. I don't know how much I can say, but I figure that all of you deserve to know."

Tonks then spent the next several minutes telling Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione what Bill had told her earlier. This consisted mostly of the encounter Bill and Harry had with the LeStrange brothers earlier. She also told them about what Bill and Harry had learned from Xavier Dawson. She finished up telling them that Bill and Harry were going to be leaving tomorrow to get Sean to help them plan on how to fight what the LeStranges had become.

"Why do they need to find Sean," Ginny asked, "He'd probably just abandon the mission." All three of the other women were very surprised at this. They had all been guests at Ginny's beautiful wedding in Ireland and remembered how very happy she was to be married to Sean, the love of her life. Her last comment was completely uncharacteristic of her. They all wanted to say something, and it was Hermione who spoke first.

"You don't mean that," she said, "you have to remember that Sean…"

"I don't want to hear anything about that fucking Irish bastard," Ginny snapped out in an aggressive tone. This woke up both of the sleeping babies and caused them to start crying. Ginny was furious at this point and stood up, "thank you for the room," she said to Tonks, "I'm going to bed." Ginny then stormed out of the room with her baby, leaving her three friends to only watch and be concerned.

No one said anything. All of them were astonished, and a little frightened, by Ginny's sudden aggressiveness and her display of what she thought of her husband. The three of them had tears welling up in their eyes. It seemed like everything was going into oblivion. There was a new Dark Lord, he had at his disposal two seemingly invincible weapons, and now a perfect fairy tale marriage was ending. They were so upset that they didn't notice the cat nearby who had been listening in. The cat quietly made its way out of the room unnoticed and when it got into the hallway transfigured into the form of Minerva McGonagall.

Harry and Bill came into the room a few minutes after McGonagall's departure. They immediately noticed the somber mood in the room when they entered. The three women were still speechless, Lily had fallen back asleep and Hermione was gently rocking her. Fleur had her hands under the bulge in her stomach and was lightly massaging it. Tonks was the one to look up and see the arrival of Harry and Bill. Tonks stood up to face them.

"Now that you two are here," she said, "I will leave you." Tonks got up to leave, but then turned around to face Hermione. "If you like," she said, "I can take Lily to her room for you." Hermione nodded to show her consent and gratitude, and gently handed the sleeping Lily to Tonks, who took her to where the other children were sleeping.

After Tonks had gone, Harry and Bill looked on surprised at their obviously grieved wives. They approached them slowly, figuring that they were this way because they were concerned about them. They each approached their wife and gently wrapped an arm around them.

"Hey," Harry said gently to Hermione, "we're going to be alright. Moody says he's got a plan and all we are going to do tomorrow is go to the monastery and see if we can find Sean and have him help us."

"It's not that," Hermione said with sadness in her voice, "Ginny was talking to us and…" Hermione was very emotional and couldn't even get out what it was she was trying to say. Harry had been through this before with her, and knew that it was best to just soothe her and read her mind for what was bothering her.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and then emptied his mind, like Sean had taught him to do all those years ago. Then he focused on the beautiful young woman he was holding in his strong arms. Hermione had had this treatment explained to her by Harry earlier, and she just relaxed to let Harry do what he had to. She knew that Harry and Bill should know about what was said earlier to better approach Sean.

Harry was shocked at what he saw when he looked into Hermione's mind. He couldn't believe that Ginny had that much hate for the man that he knew she loved more than anything in this world besides her child. After he had learned everything he needed to know, he backed up from Hermione to look into her eyes.

"It'll be alright," Harry said reassuringly to his beloved Hermione, kissing her briefly and tenderly on her lips "whatever happens, it'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked Harry. Bill and Fleur had been sitting together nearby and had noticed when the Potters started talking. Bill spoke at this time.

"Because Harry and I are on the job with Moody," he said with confidence, "and because when we get Sean, we will have an invincible combination." Hermione got a smile on her face seeing the sincere confidence that Bill showed for himself and her husband.

"Okay," Hermione said, "when you put it that way I can believe you."

"If my 'usband says it," Fleur said smiling affectionately at Bill, "zen it is true." Hermione smiled.

"Well," Harry said, "Bill and I need to be getting to bed if we're going to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bill said, "I think we should all be getting to sleep." The four of them got up and walked to their respective rooms. Fleur explained the situation with Ginny to Bill on their way to their room. Bill had such a stubborn faith in his old friend that he refused to believe that he had abandoned Ginny. But he was still angry with Sean for causing Ginny so much pain and anxiety.

Bill and Fleur came into their room and dressed down for sleep. Bill was wearing only his boxer shorts, and Fleur was in only her lingerie with one of her husband's white t-shirts, which went down to about her knees. Bill helped his wife onto the bed and then lied down beside her. Due to the bulge in her stomach, Fleur laid on her back, and Bill laid on his side snuggling next to her.

"Dahling," Fleur said, "when will you be coming back here?"

Bill eyed his wife, tenderly placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm not sure," he said, "Harry and I need to get as much information as we can to fight the Death Eaters. And I don't know when Moody's plan is going to start." He paused and brought his other hand up to his wife's cheek, "but I will be back as soon as possible."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. They had been married now for about five years, and they fell in love more and more every day. Fleur was about four months pregnant, and they were both looking forward to the new arrival. They continued their stare, and then Bill captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they came apart, Bill looked into Fleur's eyes again, with a look that Fleur had become very familiar with over the years.

"I know zat look," Fleur said with a big smile, "and I am more zan willing—if you are up for it."

Bill smiled back. "When have you known me not to be?" With that, Bill slowly and tenderly removed the shirt Fleur was wearing. He then removed her lingerie while she removed his boxers and they continued with the process.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had settled into their own room. Harry was feeling concerned about his friend Ginny and her husband, the man who had been like a father to him. He was lost in his thoughts, and was brought back to reality by the touch of his wife's hand on his cheek.

"Harry sweetie," she said, "what's bothering you?"

Harry smiled. Whenever he thought of how good a life he had after what a terrible history he had had, he couldn't help but be happy. He looked at his wife, deeply into her eyes, the warm brown eyes of the woman he fell in love with and was falling deeper and deeper in love with every day. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but he instead moved over and planted a big loving kiss onto his surprised wife's lips.

Hermione gasped in surprise against Harry's kiss, but quickly responded in turn with equal passion. She put her tongue against Harry's lips, pleading for entry, and Harry obliged as the two of them put all the love and passion and love they had for each other into that kiss. After about thirty seconds, they slowly came apart. They were breathing hard and had hungry looks in their eyes. They both wanted more of each other, and Harry's leaving tomorrow only intensified the feelings.

"I remember," Harry said, "saying that I would finish what we started earlier tonight." Hermione smiled in anticipation, "are you okay for that now?" Harry asked.

Hermione responded by capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss while simultaneously removing what clothing he was wearing. Harry was doing the same, and was only happy to help Hermione along. Harry stopped kissing Hermione after he had removed her bra. He backed away slightly to admire the celestial figure of his wife. She looked perfect to him, and she was perfect as far as he was concerned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked slightly concerned as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"I just wanted to admire you for a moment," Harry said, "you are so beautiful." Hermione blushed and then gently removed Harry's glasses. "You know I can't see you that well without my glasses," Harry said.

"You can if you come close enough," Hermione teased to Harry, who did just that and began the process of keeping his promise and finishing what they had started earlier that night.

Ginny was in her own room with her baby and could hear what was going on in the nearby rooms with the other couples. She sighed as she looked at the baby lying in the crib that had been provided. She remembered the night that she and Sean made love. It was after their wedding, and Ginny remembered how Sean blushed so red when he saw her naked.

He had been completely inexperienced and the whole thing had happened pretty automatic. The encounter had brought fruit in the form of her son, and she loved him and felt very fulfilled being a mother. She couldn't help but think about her happily married friends, and wondering about her own husband.

Ginny was still very headstrong and independent, she wanted to believe that she didn't need anyone's help. She couldn't help but think of her husband. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. "He's probably with his other family," she thought to herself, "he probably wasn't such a perfect knight and monk after all."

Ginny looked down at the baby and kissed his forehead. She then made her way over to her bed and settled into sleep. As she fell asleep though, she moved her arm over to the side and gave a sigh of protest and discouragement with the absence of her husband.


	16. The Proposition

**Chapter 16: The Proposition**

Alastor Moody leaned against his shillelagh, a gift to him from the Order of St. George priest Michael O'Connell as a memory of his trip to the Ireland monastery. The Minister for Magic was waiting in a large open field in the rural countryside, he was waiting for someone. It had been about a half hour since he had left Hogwarts, and in that time he had contacted who he was waiting for and arranged a meeting place.

The air was misty where Moody stood, and he was anticipating the conference that was about to take place. Moody's trained senses were all alert, he didn't want to risk being caught off guard should anything unplanned happen. After a few minutes, Moody heard a pop off in the near distance. Rather than move, he used his magic eye to look at where the noise had come from and saw the figure approaching.

He used his eye to focus more closely onto the arrived figure. He was checking for concealed weapons, and for others who might be arriving with him. Moody harbored a strong distrust for the Death Eaters, but he had no choice but to trust that the one he would be meeting with would keep his end of the bargain and come alone. After making a satisfactory search with his magic eye, Moody decided to turn and face the arrival.

"Alastor," the man said with ice in his voice.

"Antonin," Moody responded in the same manner, but with a little more since some of the scars and other injuries he had were given to him by the man now standing in front of him.

"I believe," Dolohov said, "that you called me here to discuss your terms of surrender." A fiendish smile crept its way to Dolohov's face before he continued, "I am glad to see that you have realized that it is better to give in to us now."

"I didn't come here to surrender," Moody barked out in his usual growl of a voice. "I came here to offer terms for a different kind of surrender. One that will be unconditional for the Ministry—or the Death Eaters."

Dolohov was surprised at Moody's sudden boldness. He had come expecting for either surrender or some kind of plea for mercy. He was not expecting Moody to be bold like this, or to even infer that he and his Death Eaters would be surrendering.

"I was expecting surrender," Dolohov said in a confident voice, hiding his surprise.

"I came here to offer an alternative to needless bloodshed," Moody answered. "You Death Eaters pride yourselves on honoring the old ways," he said, using a very spiteful tone on the mention of Death Eaters.

Dolohov looked at Moody with a tone that reflected the hatred he had for him. "We do honor the old ways," he spat out, "what are you getting at…Mad Eye."

"I have a proposition for you and your followers," Moody said, "in order to avoid unnecessary casualties on either side. I propose that you and I, representing our respected groups, meet at an agreed location, amass a group of followers and settle this dispute in the old way."

Dolohov was surprised at this. He knew where Moody was going now. He was talking about reviving a practice that had not been performed in centuries. He wasn't sure how to react, part of him felt wonderful about reviving the tradition. But another part of him knew what was attached to this particular tradition, and was slightly hesitant.

"Before I agree to anything," Dolohov said with confidence, "I want to set some conditions." Moody nodded, and Dolohov continued. "First off, I want to be clear—we are talking about the practice of mass dueling. Am I correct?"

"Indeed you are," Moody answered, "I propose that you bring your forces, and I will bring mine. We will engage in mass dueling winner takes all. If you win, the Ministry will surrender to you. If we win, the surviving Death Eaters go to Azkaban."

Dolohov understood the consequences of defeat. But he was intrigued by participated in mass dueling, it showed in his face. "And will this be limited to Death Eaters and Ministry officials?"

"Absolutely not," Moody said disgustingly, "unlike your organization where you just have to put a mark on their arm. We in the ministry have to go through an actual process of becoming members. To avoid any foul practices on your part, such as just initiating a few hundred new members, we will both be allowed to bring in allies."

"Agreed." Dolohov answered. "Merely give me the time and place to meet for this, and I promise that I will be there with my forces ready to destroy the Ministry."

"I believe that both of us will need some time to assemble our forces," Moody said unaffected by Dolohov's show of confidence, "how about a week from tomorrow?"

"That will be fine with me," Dolohov answered immediately, "now just name the place."

Moody looked around where he was standing. He could see that the place was a very open field, that there were no settlements, or even farms and livestock, around. "How about here," Moody asked, "you already know how to get to the place and it seems more than accommodating."

Dolohov took a look around the area. He decided that it was sufficient for the upcoming fight. As he further looked around, he was already scouting out locations for the duel.

"I am trusting that you know all the terms and niceties of mass dueling," Dolohov said with a tone that reflected that he had a grudging respect, but no good will towards him.

"Aye," Moody answered, "and I will inform my forces of them before we leave for the duel." Moody then gritted his teeth and extended his hand towards Dolohov. It was a formality for mass dueling for the leaders to shake hands at the conclusion of the making of the terms.

"Must we observe this part," Dolohov asked with disgust.

"Yes," Moody stated bluntly, "I hate this as much or more than you do. But after my forces defeat yours, I don't want you to have any excuses for not complying with the terms of our victory."

Dolohov grudgingly extended his own hand and he and Moody shook hands. It was a firm handshake, and the two of them were glaring at each other the entire time. Their long and sordid history was enfolding inside their minds as they shook hands. They both hated each other and all that the other one stood for, and they were both determined to end the conflict.

"Seven days then," Moody stated.

"Seven days," Dolohov answered, "then we will see who is victorious and who is destroyed."

Moody said nothing, he merely stared down Dolohov. Moody's magic eye didn't even move, but remained staring straight ahead at his enemy. Dolohov merely stared at Moody for a few more moments, then apparated away. Moody watched Dolohov leave, he felt anxious about the future and was already formulating how to assemble the best force he could from people in the Ministry as well as allies.

Moody put his weight on his shillelagh, it helped him keep his balance after apparating, then he apparated away to his home. Moody knew he needed to get things started, and he could only do that from his office at the ministry, but first he needed sleep—it had been a long day.


	17. Finding the Missing

Author's note: Sorry about the delay of an update, there were some complications and this is a long chapter.

**Chapter 17: Finding the Missing**

Harry was sleeping peacefully in the bed he had been given in his old dormitory. His wife Hermione, who was very tired after the last thing they had done before going to sleep, was snuggled up very close to him with a big smile on her face. Harry had his arm around her as he lay on his back and just let sleep continue to overtake him. Moody had said that Harry and Bill would be leaving at first light to go to the Ireland monastery.

Normally Harry was very keen about following instructions exactly, but he and Hermione were very tired from their activity last night, and Harry wanted to cherish some quality time with his wife. House elves and a few volunteers from the Order of the Phoenix were helping to take care of the children, so Harry and Hermione had some exclusively private time for the first time in a long time, and they were enjoying it.

Gradually, Harry opened his eyes and then sat up on the side of the bed. Last night had been quite interesting, it had started out normal enough, then he and Bill had their fight with the LeStranges, then their families had gone into hiding. Still, as bad as the night had been, it had ended very well. Harry smiled at the memory of how exactly his evening had ended, it was definitely his ideal end to the day. He looked at Hermione, still sound asleep, and smiled even bigger.

At about that time, he heard an all too familiar growl of a voice coming from the pocket mirror near his bed.

"Potter! Potter!" Moody's voice emanated from the mirror. The sudden noise awoke Hermione, who instinctively brought the sheet up to cover her naked body. Harry smiled and put on his glasses before winking at Hermione as he went to her side of the bed to pick up the mirror that was still in the pocket of his pants.

"Yes minister?" Harry answered with a smile.

"I can only guess what you're smiling about," Moody said, "but in case you've forgotten, you and Weasley have a job to do."

"I apologize sir," Harry said sincerely, "I'll get Bill and we'll leave right away."

"You don't have to bother," Moody said, "I already talked to Weasley. And don't worry about starting late, I just woke up myself." Harry paused for a moment, he had something he wanted to ask the Minister.

"May I ask you something sir," Harry asked respectfully.

"Yes," Moody answered simply.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I will be contacting the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry officials, and others of our allies. Seems like in a week we will have a great need for them. I will inform you of the details when you bring Sean here."

With that, Moody's image disappeared from the mirror. Harry gave a slight sigh as he carefully set down the mirror. He had almost forgotten that he had an assignment; he was hoping to spend some more time with his Hermione. But, he realized the importance of his assignment and that he needed to get Sean, for so many people's sakes. Sean was needed for the sake of the Ministry, the wizarding and Muggle worlds, and especially for his wife Ginny, Harry's good friend.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione moving in behind him and wrapping her arms around him. Harry turned his head to his left to face his wife. They smiled at each other before coming together in a long kiss, they came apart about fifteen seconds later.

"Good morning," Hermione said smiling at her husband.

"Mornin'" Harry answered.

"I hope that you had as good an evening as I did last night," Hermione said.

"Well," Harry said, "it started out pretty bad, but I have to say that the ending was fantastic."

"I'm glad, that I could help you end the day on a good note" Hermione said.

"The best note," Harry answered before once again kissing Hermione. "I have to go now," Harry said, "Moody says that Bill and I need to go and get Sean." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well," she said, "you should go get cleaned up then."

"I know I need a shower," Harry said, "but I still feel a little beat up from the fight last night. Do you know of a healer or other experienced professional that could help me out in there?"

Hermione smiled back at him, "I don't think I do," she said teasingly, "but I suppose that I can stand in for today." Harry smiled and picked Hermione up in his arms. Hermione let out a delighted squeal as he made his way to the shower with her.

After a few minutes, the Potters returned to their room and dried off. They both got dressed, and Harry got his wand. He took one last look at himself before looking at his wife. Hermione slowly walked up to him and held him tightly in a loving embrace.

"I don't know how long this will take," Harry said as he and Hermione embraced, "but I will return here as soon as possible."

"And I will be waiting for you," Hermione answered, "I will always wait for you."

"And I will always make the wait worth your while," Harry answered before kissing Hermione goodbye. "Tell James and Lily that I'll be back soon," Harry said, and then he left for the common room.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for Bill. He figured that Bill would be a little longer than he had been due to Fleur being pregnant. Harry did not however have long to wait as Bill came down the stairs to the common room. Both Bill and Harry were dressed in jeans and t-shirts with hiking boots.

"Sorry I'm late," Bill said, "but I was up late last night and Fleur needs quite a bit of help these days."

"I understand," Harry answered as a smile crept to his face, "I was up late last night as well."

Bill smiled. "You dog," he said.

"What can I say," Harry answered confidently with a hint of arrogance, "I promised Hermione that we would finish what we had started earlier."

"Well," Bill said in a serious tone, "we can't forget the mission at hand. Remember that we need Sean for whatever is coming up here."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I can apparate to near the monastery," Harry said, "I'm sure that he would have gone there, or told the Priest where he was going."

Bill and Harry gave each other knowing looks, and then made their way to outside the castle. They both knew where the boundaries ended, and the two of them were both thinking of what to say to Sean. They were both hoping for the best as far as his reasons for leaving, but they couldn't help but assume the worst. After a few minutes they got outside the boundary. Bill took Harry's arm and the two of them disapparated.

They arrived on top of the secluded and tucked away area of the Cliffs of Moher and saw the monastery a short distance away. This was the first time Bill had seen the monastery, and he was very impressed with it.

"That's a monastery?" Bill asked, "it looks more like a…" Bill paused looking for the words to express what he was thinking. After a moment Harry provided the word for him.

"…like a fortress," he said in a monotone voice. "I thought the same thing when Sean first brought me here." The two of them walked towards the fortress like monastery. Harry was coming back to a special place for him, a place where he had learned a lot and matured greatly. He began to remember the few months he was there under the tutelage of the great vampire hunter, and he remembered the trials he had faced, and the great self-confidence he had after finishing and overcoming them.

"Are you sure that we're going to be able to get in?" Bill asked slightly nervous as they approached the monastery and could see the armed guard along the top of the structure.

"We should be," Harry answered, "if nothing else Moody contacted the Priest and told him we would be coming." Harry remembered the first time he came to the monastery and suddenly could remember everything in great detail. He could remember the smell of the air, his feelings of missing Hermione and how nervous and full of anxiety he was as he entered through those cold doors.

"Who goes there?" the guard called out with a loud clear voice as he aimed his high-powered rifle at the two Aurors. Bill was new to this procedure and after he got over the initial shock and surprise of it, he turned to Harry looking for him to start talking.

"Harry Potter, England, honorary Knight of the Order of St. George and Auror with the Ministry for Magic." Harry remembered the first part from memory, and the rest was improvised. "This is my partner Bill Weasley," he said motioning to the older man standing next to him. "We are here on the orders of Minister Moody and with permission of the Priest Michael O'Connell."

There was a pause for a few moments, causing Bill to prepare for the worst. But to his relief, the gates opened and Harry led the way in. They were met by two Knights, one of whom spoke to them.

"We must ask you to prove your claim of honorary knighthood," the Knight said to Harry.

Harry was a little surprised by this, but nevertheless complied by removing his shirt and showing them the brand over the left side of his chest.

"Okay," the Knight said, "the Sagart is waiting for you in his chambers. If you don't remember the way, we can escort you there."

"That's okay," Harry answered courteously after putting his shirt back on, "I remember the way." With that, the Knights dismissed themselves and Harry and Bill made their way to the chambers of the man they hoped could tell them where the man they were looking for was.

Harry led Bill towards the Priest's chambers, they walked fairly slowly, Bill was taking in as much as he could of the place where his old friend and brother-in-law had grown up. It wasn't a very long distance to the Priest's chambers, but it seemed long due to the speed of their procession. Harry was also taking in his surroundings. He was noticing a lot of differences from the last time he was there.

The last time he was in the Monastery, he only saw men there. The youngest people couldn't have been younger than eighteen. Now, he was seeing young boys there. He saw some kids there who were probably around six years old, and he wondered what they were doing there. He even saw a few older women there. He looked around and saw several potted plants as well, and noticed that the quarters for the Knights had been expanded.

Harry and Bill were attracting a small audience as they made their way through the monastery grounds. Many of the kids particularly were wondering who these strangers were in the clothes that they hadn't seen anyone wear since they had arrived at the monastery. Harry and Bill didn't notice the people staring at them, but Harry did notice a figure standing on a familiar balcony waving them up. Bill noticed the Priest as well, he had met him at Sean's wedding, and he followed Harry into the building.

They had to go through the trophy room to get to the Priest's chambers. Bill couldn't help but stop and look at the display cases. He was transfixed with the amount and diversity of the different memorabilia that was inside. Harry pointed out the sword of Theseus, and then he and Bill's eyes found a certain display case neither of them had seen before.

They both walked over to the case and saw a mannequin-like figure standing and dressed in the battle armor of a Knight of the Order of St. George. The face wasn't immediately recognizable to them, but the portrait behind and to the left of it removed all doubt. They saw Sean, in the prime of his life. They looked and saw his old katana sword, and the other weapons he had used strapped onto the mannequin.

They read the inscription below, "Sean O'Sullivan, our greatest vampire hunter." Seeing this gave them a greater respect for Sean. They could understand why Sean would come here if he needed someplace to go. They looked at the portrait of him with his weapons at the ready, before he had a lot of the cares that he had now. He looked so young and ready for anything that might come at him, now they were even more worried about what could have happened to set him off.

They looked at the tribute for a few more moments, and then Harry led Bill up the stairs to the Priest's chambers. They walked up the stairs anticipating what would happen when they arrived. They came to the door and Harry knocked.

"Come in," they heard the Priest say in an inviting tone. Harry opened the door and Bill followed in right behind him. The Priest was sitting behind his desk with his arms on the sides of his chair. They could tell that he was aware of why they were there. There was suddenly an awkward pause as Harry and Bill stopped in front of the desk.

"I know why you are here," the Priest said, "and I can tell you right now that unless something short of a miracle happens. Sean will not be leaving the monastery anytime soon." The Priest ended his statement with a tone that reflected frustration and resolution. Harry and Bill were surprised at what the Priest said, and even more at the frustration in his tone.

"What makes you say that?" Bill asked. The Priest sighed, then stood up and began to speak.

"Early yesterday," he said retrospectively, "Sean came in here asking for sanctuary—and I gave it to him. He's been in the chapel since he got here. He hasn't spoken, he hasn't even eaten. He has just been sitting in there, praying and reciting some holy passages in Latin over and over."

The Priest got a very somber look on his face as he stood up, and walked over to look out of his window as if trying to think of any possible reason for what had happened. "I have seen him," he said looking down with a sad and concerned look on his face, "at his worst. But I have no idea what could've happened to make him like he is right now."

Harry and Bill were concerned now. They figured that Sean would have confided in his surrogate father and mentor, but even the Priest had no idea what the matter was. They both paused for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"May we go see him?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course you may," the Priest said, "the chapel is just across the way. You can't miss it."

"Thank you Priest," Harry said before performing the salute he had learned while in the monastery. He and Bill then left and made their way toward the chapel. After exiting the building and returning to the open air, Bill had some questions for Harry.

"We should really have some sort of plan for this," he said to Harry, "I was thinking that I could try talking to him and then you could read his mind."

"I don't know if that will work," Harry answered as they approached the chapel, "he has an ability to empty his mind like no one I've ever known or heard of. But I suppose it's worth a try." Bill nodded and then the two of them slowly entered the chapel.

It was a small and humble building, obviously built more as a place for quiet worship and contemplation than as an elaborate structure. There was a large beautiful stained glass window at the front of two rows of stone pews. The whole building had an aura about it that suggested holiness. Harry and Bill felt that they were in a solemn place, and they both made the sign of the cross to the large Order of St. George crucifix at the front of the chapel.

They then looked and saw a lone figure towards the front of the chapel dressed in a dark cassock with the hood over his head. The figure didn't move to look back at who had come in; he just sat with his head bowed. Harry and Bill figured that the man at the front of the chapel was Sean. They approached him hesitantly; they weren't completely sure how to start. They stopped short of him, but not for long because Bill knew that if they just stood there Sean would get suspicious.

"Hey Sean," Bill said sitting down next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You know," Bill said hesitantly not sure of what to say but only wanting to distract him long enough for Harry to read his mind, "my sister is worried about you."

Sean didn't make any kind of response. He just continued looking downward at the floor. He seemed to not be in the same world as the other two men, something had happened that had pushed him over the edge. Harry was a short distance away and was using all his powers to try to read Sean's mind. He wanted to get some kind of clue as to what he was going through and what had driven him here.

Bill was desperate at this point; he was trying to get something out of Sean. "You know you can tell me whatever is troubling you," Bill said, "we've been friends for seven years and in-laws for almost one year. You're like a brother to me…just let me help you now." Sean still showed no sign of acknowledgement or progress, and Bill was about to try something else when Harry came into the situation.

"Bill," he said in a serious voice, "come with me now." Harry's tone was authoritative and absolute. Bill realized by the seriousness of Harry's tone that he had discovered something. He got up to leave, putting his hand on Sean's shoulder before he left. Harry quickly led Bill out of the chapel. After they were outside, Harry turned so that he was standing in front of Bill and looked him straight in the face.

"Bella was pregnant," Harry spat out.

"What?" Bill asked surprised.

"Three and a half years ago," Harry explained, "before the Battle at Hogwarts. Sean and I fought and destroyed Snape and Bellatrix LeStrange. I was reading Sean's mind, and it was so easy for me to read his thoughts that he must be more distraught than I thought he was.

Harry paused. What he had discovered was just as devastating to him as it was for Sean. He was worried about Sean now, because of what he now knew and about the condition that they had found him in. Harry continued when he could see that Bill wanted to hear the rest.

"Sean always justified his killing by the fact that he was always killing demons or evil people. He feels that he killed something innocent now, and that he doesn't deserve any of the great things he has in his life…or to live at all."

Harry was finished. Now they knew what had happened and that Sean really did have a reason for leaving like he had done. However, the two of them also realized that they had another problem on their hands.

"Well," Bill said, "that explains why he left."

"Yeah," Harry said, "but it still leaves us with the problem of how we are going to get Sean to come with us."

"We can't convince him," Bill said, "but I know someone who can."


	18. Memories and Realizations

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in the update. I was out of town all last week for my brother's wedding, and I needed to travel light, meaning that I couldn't take my laptop. Here's the new chapter, and thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 18: Memories and Realizations**

A while after Harry and Bill left for the Monastery, some house elves came into the Gryffindor Common Room. They set up a table there and then set it with an array of food as a breakfast for the guests. Ginny was the first to arrive. She had the baby cradled in her arms and carefully sat him down on a smaller chair that had been provided by the elves.

The baby would let Ginny know when it was hungry, but at the moment he was very calm and content. Ginny began to help herself to some waffles and toast. The baby crawled over into his mother's lap, this put a large smile on her face as he put his back against her.

"You don't want to be away from me do you," Ginny asked delightedly. Suddenly, she got a sad look on her face, "I only wish your father was the same way." The more she thought of her husband, the sadder she got. She was on the verge of tears when the baby turned around and looked into her eyes. As she stared back at the child that she cherished more than anything else in the world, she got a lot happier.

"But as long as I have you," Ginny said happily, "I'll be okay." The baby squealed in delight as his mother lifted him into the air. As she brought him back down, she kissed his cheek. She wrapped her left arm around the infant and used her right hand to continue eating her breakfast. She was halfway through one of her waffles when Hermione walked in holding James' hand in one of hers and Lily slung over her other arm.

"Good morning Ginny," she said happily before turning to James, "go on and get some breakfast James."

"Okay mummy," James said before scampering into one of the chairs and immediately prepared a bowl of cold cereal for himself. Hermione smiled and sat Lily down on the ground by the table. She sat down next to Ginny and started to eat some pancakes.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better today," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Well," Ginny said as she turned to look down at her son, "the little one brightened me up." Ginny smiled one last time and then set the baby down on the ground. The two babies moved around a bit until they were next to each other. They looked at each other, it was the first time either of them had seen the other, as though they were observing something completely foreign.

This little interaction was not going unnoticed by the mothers. "It's a shame that this is the first time the two of them have met," Ginny said. "Why don't you and Harry come visit me very often?"

"Given Sean's celebrity status," Hermione answered, "Harry thinks that it's better that some of the more mystical elements from Sean's past not be prevalent in public."

"And that includes elements from the wizarding world," Ginny said already knowing the answer. Hermione nodded.

"That's ridiculous," Ginny said, "I'm a part of Sean's public and private life…and I'm a witch." There was a pause, and then Ginny got a somber look on her face. "But with Sean out of my life. Maybe we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. On the one hand, she wanted to spend more time with her best friend. But she didn't want Ginny's marriage to fall apart. She was thinking of how best to respond to what Ginny had last said when Fleur walked into the room. She had her two sons Sean William and Arthur walking next to her, each one of them holding one of her hands. She had a noticeable bulge in her stomach and directed the children, in French, to take a seat and help themselves to the food.

"Whew," Hermione sighed to herself, "perfect timing Fleur." Fleur slowly sat down and began to help herself to a strange selection of food. She put some kippers on her plate and spread some jam on top of them. She also put a few strips of bacon on her plate.

"Bon jour," Fleur said, "I am sorry, but I am very 'ungry right now."

"We've both been there," Hermione replied, "you don't have to apologize."

The three friends talked and enjoyed each other's company until they were all full. The children also got to meet each other and play together. At one point, the mother's sat in one corner area of the common room conversing with each other while the children, with the older ones watching over the younger ones, played in another area.

"I wonder when Bill and 'Arry wil be returning," Fleur said.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "all that Harry told me was that he would be back as soon as possible."

"Personally I couldn't care less if Sean ever comes back," Ginny said.

"You don't mean that," Hermione said, "we both know that you don't mean that. You love Sean, and you are hoping that he will come back to you. Just like you hoped that he would come back from the battle at Hogwarts." Hermione paused and she could see by the look in Ginny's eyes that she had hit some kind of nerve. "Why can't you just admit that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't need him," Ginny said in a hostile tone, "and if he wants to just leave me and the baby for no apparent reason. Than I say to hell with him, and he can stay gone for all I care!"

At this point, a cat that they had not noticed in the room until just now made its presence known. The cat came in amongst the three women, and changed its form to that of Minerva McGonagall. She looked at Ginny with a piercing gaze.

"Mrs. Potter," McGonagall said, "would you and Mrs. Weasley mind watching the children while I take Mrs. O'Sullivan…"

"Ms. Weasley," Ginny interrupted with an annoyed tone.

"…with me for a while?" McGonagall finished ignoring Ginny's last statement.

"Not at all," Hermione answered still surprised at the sudden appearance of McGonagall and at her reaction to Ginny's last statement.

"Come with me," McGonagall said to Ginny, "there is something that I think you should see."

McGonagall turned and began to walk out of the room. Ginny stood up and followed. The two of them made their way through the different hallways and corridors of Hogwarts. Ginny was looking for ways to distract her mind from the tumult that had been started by Hermione's words. She did so by looking around at the school and remembering all the experiences she had had there when she was a student.

She remembered how happy she was when she was sorted into Gryffindor House. She remembered the ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets, her first and subsequent dates and boyfriends, and the thrill of when she finally got to go out with Harry. She stopped at the tragedy of when Dumbledore was killed. At about that time, she and McGonagall arrived at the door of the Headmistress' office.

Ginny didn't notice they were there until she heard the door open and the two of them went inside. Ginny had never been inside this office before, and she was observing her new surroundings. She saw the bookshelves and their contents, she also saw the various portraits, including the one of Dumbledore. She was also impressed by a variety of other magical objects, including a large mirror used for communicating with allies. But her eyes settled on the circular stone object with the watery gray light emitting from it.

"I can see that you have found what I brought you here for," McGonagall said as she moved next to the object. "This a pensieve," she continued, "Dumbledore had it here when he was headmaster, and I have found it quite useful myself." McGonagall motioned for Ginny to approach the pensieve. "A witch or wizard can extract a memory and store it here. They can then relive these memories at will."

Ginny looked at McGonagall, she nodded to show that she followed what she had said and give McGonagall permission to continue. "After the alliance between the magical world and the Order of St. George was renewed, I wanted to know more about the Order. I was particularly interested in the Priest and Sean." McGonagall gestured to the pensieve. "After I heard you last night, I prepared a pair of memories from the two of them that I extracted and stored inside this pensieve. Now, I want you to look inside it, you will go inside it and you will not be seen or heard by any around you. And know that you will not be coming out until the memories are concluded."

Ginny was quite surprised at this new lesson and information. She was in such a stupor that she didn't question what McGonagall had just told her to do. Ginny walked up to the pensieve as McGonagall stirred the liquid like substance inside with her wand. The next thing Ginny felt, she was falling into the pensieve, and then falling through the air and landing on the ground in front of a quaint looking house on a pleasant looking street.

Although being surprised at the new information presented to her by McGonagall, Ginny had been paying attention and knew that this was a memory from either Sean or the Priest. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood up and remained motionless for a little while. The experience was very real for her. She could smell the air around her and by the scent of cows, she knew that she was in Mullingar and that this would be something having to do with Sean. He had once told her that one of the few things he remembered about the town where he was born was the smell of cattle.

A few seconds after she stood up, Ginny saw a young man with a good build, short dark blonde hair parted to one side, and hazel eyes running down the street. He had a small boy with long dark blonde hair that came down to just above his eyebrows and Prussian blue eyes on top of his shoulders and the two of them were laughing happily as they came to one of the houses on the street and entered through the front door. Ginny didn't move, but she found that the area around her moved with her. She remembered that this was a memory of someone else, and so it made sense to her that everything would move around her to correspond with the point of view of the person whose memory this was.

The next time there was a stop, Ginny saw that she was inside the house and watched as the man kissed a beautiful young woman with a slender build, long red hair and Prussian blue eyes who was in the kitchen preparing something for dinner. The woman then knelt to the ground so that the boy could give her a big hug. The boy was a very happy child, and it was evident that the three people loved each other very much.

"Were you a good boy Sean?" the woman asked.

Now Ginny knew that this was a memory of Sean, and that she was seeing him with his family.

"Yes mother," the young Sean answered.

"That's my little boy," Sean's mother said before kissing him on his cheek and hugging him again. "Now go and help your father get the table ready" she said.

Sean had told Ginny little about his family other than that his parents were killed when he was very young. She paid close attention to what was unfolding before her, for it would probably be the only chance she would get to see Sean with his family.

She watched while the man and the boy set the table with placemats, plates, silverware, and glasses. After a few minutes, everything was ready. Sean's mother got the food together and fixed the three plates. She then got something that was hanging on a hook that looked like it was a place of honor. Ginny walked closer to see a simple wooden crucifix and rosary beads.

Sean's mother was young and beautiful, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. The three of them sat at the table and said grace. They sat and ate and made pleasant conversation. Ginny wondered to herself why Sean was so quiet at the table when the two of them would eat together. She figured that part of it was that she talked too much, but she could see that Sean had had experience with nice familial dinner conversations.

She was engrossed in the happy moment in front of her, a large smile came to her face as she saw Sean enjoying the kind of moment with his parents that she remembered enjoying countless times with her own parents and brothers. At about that time, the power in the house suddenly went out. Ginny gasped in surprise, she knew that nothing could happen to her because none of this was real. But she was scared because she thought she knew what this memory was. She wanted to cover her eyes and leave, but she remembered what McGonagall had said.

A moment later, a flashlight came on, and then a lantern and some candles were lit. Sean's mother was calming down her young son, while his father set up the candles and lantern. After a moment, Sean's father looked around curiously at the neighboring houses.

"That's strange," he said, "we were only using the one light, and none of the other houses lost power."

"Oh my God," Ginny said forgetting that she couldn't be heard, "get out of the house! Do something! Don't let him get you!" But Ginny knew that it was useless, she was going to have to watch this…all of it.

Her heart stopped for a beat when she heard a figure pushing at the front door. The young family at the table also stopped, Sean's father looked at the door.

"Meagan," he said, "take Sean upstairs and stay there. I'm going to call the police."

Sean's mother simply nodded and then took Sean by the hand. The room began to move up the set of stairs and into a dark room. She felt around for the closet door, and then opened it and then set her son down on the ground. She sat down with him, the boy was shivering with fright and held his mother tight. Ginny could see them and make everything out, she was especially surprised to see how vulnerable and frightened Sean was. She had only ever seen him as the strong, fearless, and never wavering man she had fallen in love with and married.

Her heart stopped again when she heard a gun shot. There was a pause in the whole house, and then she heard a scream downstairs, followed by a dreadfully eerie silence. Ginny's heart was racing by now, then she heard the mother say something that broke her heart.

"Sean sweetie," she said, "I need you to stay here while I go downstairs and see if daddy is okay."

Ginny could see the look of fright on the young Sean's face as tears streamed down his cheeks and he shook his head no. His mother had tears welling up in her eyes as well, but she knew she had to do this. It was the only way to make sure her husband was okay and to make sure that her son would not be harmed. She held his hands and kissed his cheek.

"I need you to be a brave little boy and stay here until I get back, okay?" Sean continued to sob, but nodded. His mother kissed his cheek once again, "I love you son." And then she left. The boy remained motionless a while, and then started crying when he heard the screams of his mother downstairs, followed by sounds of violence, and then nothing.

Ginny was sobbing at this point as she saw Sean alone and in the dark as a young boy. She knew that he would never see his loving parents again, and it was tearing her up inside. She stayed there watching him, taking in everything, for what seemed like hours. Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She tensed, she knew that Sean hadn't told her everything about what had happened this night, and she was anticipating something awful.

The door slowly opened, and a light came in that caused the frightened boy to grab a nearby blanket and instinctively hide underneath it. Ginny could see a figure behind the light. A tall figure with a muscular build dressed in dark clothing with a sword strapped to his back and holding a flashlight in one hand and a pistol in the other. Looking closer, she noticed a familiar looking crucifix around his neck, and could make out long black hair and piercing gray eyes. The same hair and eyes she had seen on the man who had performed her wedding ceremony.

She watched as the man put his pistol inside a holster at his side and slowly brought down the blanket to look at the scared little boy underneath. The boy screamed, but then slowly opened his eyes, as the man gently and slowly wiped away the boy's tears.

"Dad?" the boy asked through sobs and teary eyes.

"I'm afraid not," the man said in a heavy accent, "your father and mother cannot be with you anymore."

Sean began breathing heavily with dry sobs emanating from him. The man gently, like a tender and caring parent, cradled the boy in his arms, and then stood on his feet. He held the boy close to him, and made his way down the stairs. The lantern and candles were still ablaze downstairs and Sean looked up enough to see two figures up against the wall. Ginny gasped in horror at the sight before her as Sean squirmed loose of the man's grip and ran to the wall.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed as he ran to the figures. Ginny recognized Sean's parents only by their hair color. Their eyes were wide open in shock, and their skin was pale white, stripped of all life. A pool of their own blood was the only color she could see beneath them. Sean ran to them and tried to shake them awake, but soon dropped to his knees before them and started crying in a way that Ginny never hoped to hear anyone or anything cry again.

The man stood a little ways away. He had a knowing look on his face, and though he shed no tears, Ginny could tell that he felt very bad for the boy. She looked to see Sean reach his hand down and take something from one of the hands of his mother. Then he collapsed. At this point, the man walked up and picked Sean up again. He started to walk out of the house, and as Sean fell asleep in his arms, the dreadful scene before Ginny's eyes began to dissolve, and the next thing Ginny knew, she was inside an elegant room watching as two men, one an older respectable looking man dressed in priestly robes and seated behind a desk, and a man she recognized as the one from Sean's house earlier discussing something.

Ginny took a moment to look around the room. It was pretty massive, and she noticed a door on one end that she imagined led to a different area. She noticed many portraits and a balcony outside a fairly large window. A large portrait of a young man on top of a horse about to plunge a lance into the chest of a large dragon who had them both gripped in one of his claws, particularly caught her attention. Her attention was drawn to the two men when one of them, the older one behind the desk, began to speak.

"You know that is not an orphanage," he said, "we can't keep him here. But, I can have him placed in any home for orphans on the island."

"Please Priest," the younger man said, "Raiganzi killed his parents. You know as well as I that when word gets out about this murder and if Raiganzi were to discover that they had a son who still lives…he would kill him. And there wouldn't be anyone who could stop him." The man paused, it was obvious he was emotional, but he still spoke in a controlled tone and conveyed respect for the man in front of him. "I could not bear sending that boy out into the world knowing that death is all that awaits him and anyone who he may be with."

The older man nodded his head in understanding. "I understand what you mean," he said in a kind voice, "but you place me in a very difficult situation. This monastery and those who live and serve here are dedicated to finding and destroying demons. There is no one here who can devote their time to looking after this boy." There was a pause as the younger man took a breath and spoke again.

"I will look after the boy," he said in a tone that showed his resolve, "I will make sure that he gets a good education and that he is trained in combat. And if he chooses to join the Order when he comes of age I will give him the tests."

The older man was slightly taken aback by this statement, and looked piercingly at the man in front of him. "Are you sure about this O'Connell?" he asked, "I only want to know that you have thought this through and that you are not doing this to make up for the child you lost." Ginny now knew beyond any doubt that the man in question was Sean's adopted father, and a new sense of appreciation, respect, and gratitude for him welled within her.

"I will do this," O'Connell said, "because I believe this boy could be very good for the Order, and because it is the right thing to do." He said this with the same tone of respect, but also with a hardened resolve. "I will do this without your consent if I must," he added unwavering.

"You have my blessing and permission," the older man said. "But I must tell you that this boy will be your responsibility and no one else's."

"I understand," O'Connell said, "and I thank you Priest." O'Connell then dropped to a knee, placed his left hand on the floor, bowed his head, and brought his right arm across his chest in salute.

"Rise," the Priest said, "and go now with my blessing." O'Connell nodded in response, and then left the room. Ginny followed him out, and saw Sean sitting on a nearby stone bench. O'Connell walked in front of Sean, then got down on his knees. He gently put his hands on his shoulders and waited for Sean to face him. Sean was obviously still sad about his parents, as he had tears in his eyes, but his face brightened up slightly as he looked into O'Connell's eyes.

"I know," O'Connell said, "that I can never replace your parents. But, the Priest has granted me permission to keep you here. I am going to look after you now Sean O'Sullivan. I will see that you get a good education and that you are trained in our ways. And if you like, when you are older you can join us." O'Connell paused as he waited for a reaction from Sean. The boy leaned forward, falling off the bench and onto his feet.

He walked the few steps that were between him and O'Connell and hugged him tightly. "I miss my mommy and daddy," Sean said sobbing, "I miss them O'Connell."

"I know," O'Connell said gently as he held the sobbing Sean, "but I promise you," he added, "that I will look after you, and I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. She watched the man who would later become Sean's priest holding the boy and letting him cry on his shoulder. Now she realized so much about Sean, why he was sometimes aloof and distant with her and the baby, why he was so loyal to the Order and his Priest, and why he would go there first if he was in some kind of crisis. While she was arriving at these realizations, she felt a force like a combination of a pull and a push and then found herself on the floor of McGonagall's office, facing the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Was that informative?" McGonagall asked, "because I know it was for me when I first saw them." Ginny could only nod in reply, what she had just seen was a lot to take in. "Hopefully," McGonagall said, "you will now have a better understanding of the man you call husband **Mrs. O'Sullivan**." McGonagall emphasized the last words specifically and then motioned for Ginny to leave the office, which she did.

Ginny started walking back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She had a lot going through her mind as she did, and she walked slowly to try and sort things out. She realized that she would need to change how she thought about Sean, and what to do when she saw him next. She knew that she would see him again, for he loved his family far too much and was far too honorable a man to ever abandon them.


	19. Deirdre and the Fugitive

**Chapter 19: Deirdre and the Fugitive**

It was night, and Sean sat in the chapel of the monastery dressed in his Cossack and thinking. He thought about his past as he ran the rosary beads he was holding over his fingers. He thought about how he felt the moment he had killed Belatrix LeStrange and her unborn child. He never got any real joy in the killing he had done, and he remembered that he especially hated killing a woman. But, he felt justified. The woman he had killed was a murderer, and the man she was serving was evil. But, he could not get over that he had ended a life that had never even begun…he had killed something pure and innocent.

Sean bowed his head low and began to mutter a prayer for forgiveness under his breath to the God he hoped was still listening to him. He thought of his own wife and son, and about the letter he had received that brought him back to his sanctuary. The note was from Bella's husband Rodolphus. He said that he would take away from Sean what he had taken from him, and that he would make him watch. Sean knew that Ginny and the baby would not be harmed as long as he wasn't in the same place as them or Rodolphus…and he knew he was safe here.

He looked ahead to the front of the chapel and the large crucifix that was silhouetted by the moonlight. He had been taught that he could be forgiven of his sins, and he was praying now for that forgiveness more than ever in his life. He was so enthralled in this, that he didn't notice the Priest, clothed in his robes, walk into the chapel. He lit a candle near the doorway and carried it to where Sean was sitting. The Priest stood in the walk leading to the different benches and stared for a moment at the grief-stricken young man. The Priest then placed the candle on a candlestick, designed to allow nighttime visitors to the chapel light for reading, near where Sean sat.

The Priest then moved to Sean's side and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything at first, he settled on looking at the silhouetted crucifix with Sean. He then knew that he had to begin what he had come there for, to convince Sean to leave the chapel and help the wizards who were staying in the monastery. The Priest said a silent prayer to help him say and do what needed to be done.

"Bill and Harry told me about everything that has happened," the Priest said to Sean speaking Irish Gaelic in a calm and comforting voice, "I know why you have come here. And it is time for you to leave and do your part." Sean said nothing, nor made any indication that he agreed or disagreed with what the Priest had said.

"Harry read your mind," the Priest said after a few moments, "I know about the woman and your guilt over the death of the unborn child." Sean turned his head at this revelation and looked the Priest in the face. Sean had a serious look on his face, but one of anticipation as well, encouraging the Priest to continue.

"I want you to know that this was none of your fault. It was the woman's responsibility to care for the child. She let her own ambition get the better of her, her desire to please her master put her in the situation that resulted in her death."

"She may have been there," Sean said in Irish Gaelic with pain straining his thick accent, "but she had no reason to expect danger. I didn't have to kill her…but I did, and the child." Sean's voice was very emotional at this point as he continued, "I murdered an innocent. I don't know if I can ever be forgiven."

"God forgives you," the Priest said, "you must forgive yourself. And if I were you I would worry more about your wife forgiving you for leaving."

"You don't know Ginerva," Sean answered, "she would have followed me, or made me stay with her. This was the only way to ensure her safety," Sean said, "and of the baby."

"That's a load of blarney," the Priest said in a more strict voice than he had been using, "and you know it. Your place is with your wife."

"I'm no longer worthy of such a fair creature," Sean said, "she would not want me if she knew what I had done…and I am sure that she would not have me now in any case."

The Priest sighed. He was going to do something he hoped he would never have to do. He reached inside his robes and produced a small picture. "I am going to show you something that only one other man has seen for more than twenty years." This attracted Sean's attention, and the Priest held the picture up so that the flickering candle illuminated the image.

The light revealed the image of a beautiful young woman. She had long red hair and brilliant brown eyes, for a moment Sean thought that he was looking at a picture of his own wife. But Sean was familiar enough with his own wife's appearance to know that this wasn't his Ginerva. She had a big smile on her face and her hands resting on her stomach.

"Who is she Sagart?" Sean said still in Irish Gaelic.

"Her name is Deirdre…" the Priest paused swallowing a lump in his throat, "…Deirdre O'Connell." Sean was at a loss for words, he knew nothing of his adopted father's life before he met him so long ago.

"Was she your…" Sean began but was interrupted.

"My wife," the Priest said, "we had been married for three wonderful years when this picture was taken." The Priest's temperament changed dramatically, "and she was pregnant with our first child when this picture was taken." Sean didn't say anything; he was going to let the Priest take his time in saying what he was going to.

"I was a police officer," the Priest began again, "in Cork County. I arrested a man who was a rapist and a murderer." His face began to look dark and resentful. "He was the son of some wealthy English diplomat and got off with diplomatic immunity." A single tear rolled down the Priest's cheek, "he came into my home one night, I was out having a drink with some of my fellow officers, but Deirdre was at home. He raped her, then shot her twice…then he put one bullet through her stomach."

Sean was shocked at the new revelations he was receiving. "I knew who did it," the Priest continued, "I found where he was, and I took my sweet time torturing him until he wished he was dead…and then I went a little slower." Sean's teeth were chattering at this point, he had only known this man as the great soul who took him in and gave him purpose. Now, he was discovering a completely different side of him.

"After I killed him," the Priest said, "I knew what would happen, and I wouldn't have the Police go through all of that…I respected them too much. So I wandered in the wilderness. Eventually, I found the monastery and asked for sanctuary. The Sagart at the time took me in and I confessed all my sins. He treated me so much better than I thought anyone ever would. He helped me work out my salvation, and then he gave me a purpose to continue on in life when he recommended me for Knighthood."

Sean could do nothing but stare in amazement at the man who had adopted him as his own and raised him as a son. The Priest showed Sean the picture again, "I was not there to protect my wife…but I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to stay here or leave your woman during this time. Harry and Bill told me about the letter as well. And you should know that when there is a danger like that, you don't leave…you cleave. And you will go back to her, beg for her forgiveness, and then you will never leave her side again. And if you do, don't even think about coming here."

Sean paused for a moment taking in all that he had been told. He then looked at the Priest, and his face turned to the stone hard one that he bore for so many years as a vampire hunter.

"Where are Harry and Bill?" Sean asked in his usual monotone voice.

The Priest smiled, he knew that Sean was back to normal now. "I told them to wait in my chambers, I had a feeling that you would be along soon." Sean stood on his feet and removed his Cossack, letting it drop to the floor and revealing the training clothes, a black Under Armour sleeveless Tee with "Celtic Warrior" written on the front and "Erin go Braugh" on the back and black short pants.

"Thank you Sagart," Sean said still speaking Irish Gaelic, "I won't disappoint you…ever."

The Priest then stood up, "I know," he said, and then the two of them embraced. "Now," the Priest said, "go to Harry and Bill and do what you have to in order to get back to your wife." Sean nodded, then made his way quickly to the Sagart's chambers. Harry and Bill were there waiting for him.

The two of them instantly turned their eyes to where Sean stood. The two of them stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Sean looked back at them; his characteristic smirk came to his face. "What's the situation?"


	20. The Order Library

**Chapter 20: The Order Library**

Harry and Bill spent a few minutes telling Sean all that had happened in the past few days while Sean listened intently. They were careful to include every detail they could. They didn't bother asking Sean about why he had left and how he was feeling, they already knew all of that. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Huh," Sean said taking in what he had been told, "sounds like a pretty grave situation. What can I do to help?"

"Well," Bill said, "we figure that with your ties to our world and with your knowledge of demons, you could maybe help us figure out how to stop the LeStranges."

"The kind of thing you are describing isn't new," Sean answered, "there have been several people who have tried to create some kind of hybrid demon in order to conquer the world or a kingdom. We call them abominations."

"How do you stop them?" Harry asked not disguising his surprise and hope for improvement in the upcoming conflict.

"I'm not sure," Sean said, "I never had to face one when I was a knight. But, I know where we can find out more about abominations."

Harry and Bill peaked in interest and looked at Sean, silently begging him to continue. "Wait here for a minute," Sean said, "there's something I need to get from the Priest." Sean left and Harry and Bill did as they were told.

"This is good," Bill said, "didn't I tell you it was a good idea to get Sean involved?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I just hope he can help us, and I worry about how Ginny is going to take it the next time she sees him."

"I know what you mean," Bill sighed feeling slightly nervous at what might happen, "she can be pretty vicious when she wants to be and when she has reason to be."

"I think we should take Sean by Hogwarts before this battle," Harry said, "if the worst should happen, neither Sean or Ginny should have any regrets."

"I agree," Bill said, "I think the three of us should stop by Hogwarts before the battle." Harry nodded, and at about that time Sean came back in holding a lit lantern in one hand and an old-fashioned key in the other.

"Follow me," Sean said before turning around and walking out. The three of them made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Sean led them to the same hallway both of them had noticed with the trophy cases, looking from side to side occasionally, and then stopped at one point. Harry and Bill were a little confused as to why Sean stopped, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary around.

"Turn around," Sean said, "you know that I trust the two of you, but what I'm about to show you is supposed to only be seen by Knights or other members of the Order, the Priest is only letting me take you two in because he says this is a very special case."

Harry and Bill turned around so that their backs were facing Sean, they heard Sean place the lantern on the floor, then take a few more steps forward, and than they heard the key turn and heard Sean lift something heavy. "You can turn around now," Sean said.

Harry and Bill turned around to see a part of the floor turned over and the key in Sean's hand. They could also see some stairs leading down into the darkness below the floor. They could tell that this lead underground, and they wondered what would come next.

"Come on," Sean said taking in the looks he was getting from Harry and Bill.

"We're going down there?" Harry asked pointing to the doorway.

"Yeah," Sean said, "I'll go down first and come back up for you two." Sean picked up the lantern and walked down the stairs. Harry and Bill stood motionless and stared at the stairway. Bill had never been inside the monastery before, but Harry had spent time there, and he hadn't seen anything like this. The two of them were wondering if the Order had some kind of beast locked down where Sean was right now.

After a while, Sean came back up the stairs. "Okay," he said, "you two go on down while I close up here. I'll be down in a moment." Harry and Bill just looked down at the dark corridor as a million different possibilities ran through their minds.

"Alright," Bill said, "we'll wait for you down there." Bill walked down first with Harry following close behind him. The floor above them was pretty low, they had to squat slightly to make it down. They noticed a light at the bottom of the stairs that got brighter the further down they went, and then they got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. There were a few different lamps around the area, and Harry and Bill were surprised by what they saw.

The light from the kerosene lamps wasn't as bright as others they were used to, but they could see what this place was. There were several shelves filled with books, they could also see some pictures on the walls, one in particular caught their attention. It was in the form of a plaque with "For God, Truth, and Justice" engraved in it in large letters.

They also saw one section of books with titles like "Holy Bible," "The Talmud," "Bhagavad Ghetta," "The Book of Mormon," and "The Koran." Harry and Bill were looking around and taking in their surroundings when Sean walked down the stairs and came up behind them.

"What is this place?" Bill asked without turning around, still taking in the surroundings.

"You are in the Irish branch of the Order of St. George library," Sean said, "every monastery has one. In here we keep, among other things, records of every discovery, every encounter, every creature, that any Knight or other representative of the Order has come across." Sean paused and moved in front of Harry and Bill, "and as you can see, they fill many volumes."

"I've been meaning to ask you for some time now Sean," Bill said, "is the Order affiliated with any Church?"

"I take it you have noticed our collection of religious texts," Sean said as he fingered a copy of The Bible. "When the Order was first established, it was directly affiliated with and funded by the Roman Catholic Church. The Archbishop of Canterbury was considered the head of the Order. During the time of the Inquisition, the leaders of the Church wanted to use the Knights to help in that cause. But the Knights would not be a death squad, and the Order broke all ties with the Catholic Church and became self-reliant."

"Wow," Harry said, "I remember learning a little about some of that stuff when I went to school with the Muggles. Are you still separated from the Church?"

"If you meet other members of the Order," Sean said, "you will see that they will declare different religious beliefs." Sean removed his shirt to show his brand, "they will have a brand that designates that affiliation, but they all have the beams that penetrate the flesh when it is administered. The Order has reestablished friendly ties with the Catholic Church, but we maintain our independence, and the different Priests meet together occasionally and stay in communication."

Harry and Bill were fascinated by this new information about the Order, as well as what they saw in the library. They were also thinking of how long it was going to take them to find anything related to what they needed.

"Is there any organization to these records?" Harry asked.

"Aye," Sean answered, "how else would you expect to find anything specific among all this stuff?"

Sean walked forward and started looking around the shelves. Harry and Bill also moved forward and began to look around at some of the books on the shelves. Harry looked at one particularly thick black colored book. He removed it and looked at the cover, "History and Characteristics of the Dark Arts" the title read. Harry opened the book and flipped through it, he saw several images, some of a very disturbing nature, and others of different creatures and people.

Harry felt himself drawn more and more to what he was looking at, almost as if the pages were literally grabbing him and holding his gaze, when the book suddenly closed. Harry looked up to see Sean standing beside him with a stack of books in one of his hands.

"Be careful there Harry," Sean said, "if you look into the abyss…you might fall in." Sean set the stack of books he was carrying down and took the book from Harry. "This book," Sean said as he put it back on the shelf, "has been a very big detriment, so many people have been driven to evil from what they saw and read in this."

"If it's such a danger," Harry asked, "than why do you keep it here?"

"Don't you think it would be safer here than outside?" Sean asked, to which Harry nodded in understanding.

"This library is amazing," Bill commented as he flipped through another book while walking to where Sean and Harry were, "how did you get all these?"

"Many centuries of collecting," Sean answered, "some of them were gifts, many of them were written by Knights, monks, or other people affiliated with or friendly to the Order. Since the renewed alliance with your world, we have acquired several books from places where you used to buy your textbooks."

"One of the perks I guess," Bill said.

"Aye," Sean answered, "and from what you told me about this fight coming up, it looks like your world will experience a perk of having us as allies."

"I have no doubt of that," Bill said before looking to the stack of books Sean had set down earlier, "do you think there will be something in those that can help us?"

"I'm not sure," Sean answered, "but if there is anything in the world that can help us with these new abominations, it will be in these books." Sean took a few of the books and handed them to Harry and Bill and kept a few for himself. "If the three of us work on these, we should find out all there is available to us and whatever can help."

Each of them found a chair and began to look through one of their books. Harry and Bill were fascinated by what they saw as they looked through the volumes. They saw several sketches with descriptions of the beasts and how the Knight or Knights were able to defeat them. There were all sorts of details that were very informative, and both of them thought that it would be great for the faculty at Hogwarts to be able to have access to the Order library.

"Hey," Sean said after almost an hour of the three of them searching through the volumes, "what creatures did you say these new abominations are combinations of?"

Harry and Bill perked with anticipation, almost forgetting that Sean had asked them a question. "They have essences of manticore, dragon, and werewolf," Harry answered after a moment.

"And vampire," Bill answered, "remember what they said about Wormtail."

"Vampire?" Sean asked surprised, "that's impossible, my men and I slaughtered all of them not long after I killed Raiganzi."

"I hate to tell you this old friend," Bill said, "but I saw him with my own eyes…you missed one. He probably apparated away from the shrine when you and your men started the killing."

Sean paused for a while, he had been so thorough and careful that night and had planned everything to a tee. But he also knew that he could trust Bill.

"I believe you," Sean said after a little while, "and that makes sense because the LeStranges would have to be some kind of demon first off in order to be turned into abominations. In any case, I think I may have found something that could help us."

Harry and Bill rose from where they had been sitting and moved next to Sean who had a book opened to a specific page. They could see a drawing that looked somewhat similar to the creature forms of Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"This was an abomination that Knight named James O'Shea fought back in the eighteenth century" Sean said pointing to some handwritten notes to the side which included the name James O'Shea and the date that he made the entry, "he wrote that it had characteristics of a werewolf, a dragon, and a vampire."

"That sketch looks a lot like the LeStranges when we fought them," Bill said, "how does this O'Shea say he defeated it?"

Sean panned his finger down and across the page scanning it for information. His finger stopped at one point and then he spoke.

"He wrote here that he killed it with his sword" Sean said.

"He just killed it with his sword?" Harry said with strong surprise.

"Aye," Sean said, "he wrote that he met it in single combat, and that the fight ended when he drove his sword through the side of the abomination's neck."

"Of course," Bill chimed in, "a dragon's hide is weak at the neck, Charlie told me that once." Optimism now entered Harry and Bill for the first time in a long time, they now felt that they could possibly defeat these seemingly unbeatable enemies.

"There's one thing I need to know though," Sean said bringing Harry and Bill out of their euphoria and back to reality, "what the devil is a manticore?"

Harry and Bill were taken aback by Sean's last statement. He was so knowledgeable about so many things, that they figured he knew exactly what manticores were. Harry and Bill were about to explain, but than they remembered something McGonagall said to them earlier, that Hagrid had offered his services to them.

"We'll be honest with you," Harry said, "we aren't the ones you want to ask about that sort of thing. But we know someone who is, do you remember Hagrid?"

"You mean the tall man with the wide build and the huge beard from the feast?" Sean asked. Harry nodded.

"When can we talk to him?" Sean asked.

"I'll go back to the school now," Bill said, "and I'll ask Hagrid to be ready to brief us tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Sean said, "Harry and I will stay here for a little while longer and then go to the school." Sean paused a moment and seemed to be on the verge of becoming emotional, "And tell Ginerva I will be there soon…and that I'm sorry."

Bill looked at his friend with a sympathetic expression, he then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'll do that," Bill said, "and I'm glad to have you back and helping us old friend."

With that, Bill left the library. Harry wondered why Sean had said he would be staying, but he did not question him. Sean stood up and started putting books away, and Harry followed suit, Harry had noticed that each book had a number on the spine, and that they were all arranged in numerical order. The two of them went about putting back the books, until Harry couldn't help but ask Sean why he wanted to stay a little while.

"Sean?" Harry asked, "why did you want the two of us to stay here instead of going back with Bill?"

"We're going to have a spar before we go back," Sean simply said, to which Harry simply nodded in response. Harry went back to shelving the books, and then Sean motioned for him to exit the library. Harry walked back up the stairs and noticed the lamps being extinguished as he made his way up the stairs and out of the library.

When he got back to the floor of the hallway, Harry looked down to see the same pitch-black corridor that he had first seen hours earlier when he and Bill had first come there. After a few more moments, he saw Sean make his way up the stairs. Sean put the large and heavy part of the floor back in its place and locked it.

"Go wait for me in the yard," Sean said to Harry, "and you may want to dress in something more appropriate for sparring." Harry nodded and made his way to the same field where he had sparred with Sean so many times when he had been brought to the monastery what seemed like so long ago. He used his wand to change his clothes from the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing to a tank top and shorts.

Harry was beginning his stretches when he saw Sean approach the same yard and begin stretching as well. After a while, when they were both done with their calisthenics, they prepared for the spar and got into fighting stances. Harry got into the same stance that Sean had taught him, but he noticed immediately that Sean was in a different stance. He had his torso facing Harry, and his arms up like a boxer.

"I can see your stance is different," Harry said, "is that something you took up after becoming a boxer?"

"It is," Sean answered, "and it's very effective in the ring, I'll just have to see how effective it is in real combat." Sean then stood up straight and said, "I'm coming."

Sean then darted towards Harry who ran toward Sean and the two of them engaged in combat. It had been a long time since they had done this, and they both enjoyed it. It offered a challenge and made them feel alive. Sean was using a lot more boxing than he had before, but he still mixed in some knees, elbows, and kicks. Harry was finding it difficult to fight back, he had not had opportunities to practice fighting, and Sean could only smile as he hit Harry with a knee to the sternum and then followed it up with a right cross to the head knocking Harry down to his back.

"You're out of practice," Sean said, "we should do this more often so that you don't get too soft."

Harry coughed as he tried to get the wind back that Sean had knocked out of him. "I never could beat you Sean," he said while his voice returned, "and now you have all that muscle, it makes it even more difficult." A smile came to Harry's face, "but you're the one whose gotten soft."

"How is that?" Sean asked.

"You didn't continue your attack," Harry said before landing a perfectly placed kick to Sean's left knee, surprising him and throwing him off his balance long enough for Harry to leap back onto his feet and start attacking Sean with blazing speed and accuracy.

Sean was hard pressed to block Harry's attacks, and Harry was able to get him with a few kicking combinations, which Sean wasn't as good at blocking due to his extensive training in boxing over the last few years. The two of them continued fighting hard against each other, each one trying to exploit the shortcomings of the other. It continued for several more minutes before Harry landed a high kick to Sean's head at the same time Sean hit Harry with a perfect right hook and they both fell to the ground.

"That's enough," Sean said as he raised himself to a knee while Harry still lay on the ground trying to get his head to stop spinning. Sean walked by Harry and sat down next to him. He held out his hand to Harry, who took it and Sean pulled him to where he was sitting up. Harry put his hand to his head and rubbed his temple where Sean had hit him.

"That was a doozy of a punch there," Harry said, "it's no surprise that you're a champion."

"That same punch has knocked out most of my opponents. And thanks for bringing it to me, I needed a good spar." The two of them just sat for a little while, both of them were breathing deeply and letting the cool night air cool them off.

"Hey Sean," Harry asked, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sean said.

"When Bill and I came in here we saw some children and some women. What are they doing here?"

"Not long after I was relieved from the Order," Sean said, "the Priest told the leaders of the Order about the success he had had in bringing me up and training me, and he thought that it would be a good idea to try that with other children. So, now the Order has been sending representatives to different orphanages in their area and bringing young boys here to train and be educated."

"Huh," Harry said, "how old are they when they're brought in?"

"Eight years old is the age when they can come in," Sean answered, "and each one of them is looked after by one Knight stationed at the respective monastery."

"And what about the women?" Harry asked.

"The Order figured that it would be best if the boys have maternal figures as they grow up. So, some nuns from different organizations have volunteered to come to the different monasteries as teachers and caregivers. Some of the Knights now are even married, and their wives serve in that charge." Sean paused after this for a moment and breathed a nostalgic sigh, "things are changing in the Order, I only hope it turns out for the better."

"I do too," Harry said, "but I don't see how anything really bad could happen to destroy the Order."

"That's how great civilizations and groups have been destroyed," Sean said, "they thought they were invincible, and then they were proven wrong."

"Ever vigilant," Harry said with a serious demeanor.

"Aye," Sean said, "I am glad that you have learned at least that, your Ministry needs to be reminded of that as well should they prevail in the coming battle."

Harry merely nodded his consent, and the two of them rose to their feet and made their way out of the monastery. Once outside the gates, Sean stopped for a moment and looked around. It was night, but the light of the moon and the stars enabled Sean to see the grounds clearly enough.

"This is where Ginerva and I were married," Sean said, "seems like just yesterday."

"You know," Harry said, "that she's at Hogwarts right now. You're going to have to face her, and I would brace myself if I were you because she was pretty pissed the last time I saw her."

"I figured that would be the case," Sean said, "and I am glad that I can sleep anywhere comfortably, because I doubt that I will be sleeping in a bed tonight." Sean sighed obviously preparing himself for what was to come. "But my dad used to tell me that challenges don't become easier with time," Sean said, "let's go."

With that, Harry and Sean made their way out of the monastery where Sean grabbed Harry's arm and the two of them apparated away to Hogwarts.


	21. Celtic Heart

**Chapter 21: Celtic Heart**

Harry and Sean arrived just past the apparation point of Hogwarts and began to make their way to the gate. Both of them remembered the last time they had made this journey together. It wasn't that long ago, but so much had happened since then that it seemed like an eternity. They were both younger then, and they didn't have the cares that they now had. The circumstances were much different, and they had both been armed at the time as well.

A smile came to Harry's face as he remembered his reunion with Hermione after the battle was over, and as he thought of the greeting that he would be receiving when he got back to his wife and children. He looked at Sean to try and gauge his feelings. Sean's face was as stone as always, but Harry could read his mind and tell that he was nervous about his upcoming reunion with his own wife. Harry hoped that all would be well with his friends and other loved ones with all that was coming up.

After a few minutes, the two of them arrived at the gate and entered the school. Almost as soon as they entered the main part of the school itself, they were greeted by Bill.

"Glad to finally see you guys," Bill said, "what the bugger kept you so long?"

"I owed Sean a spar," Harry said, "did you talk to Hagrid?"

"Yeah," Bill answered, "I explained our situation and he said he would be honored to have us at his cabin tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good," Harry said, "I could use a good night's sleep."

"Yeah," Bill said with a smile. "Fleur and Hermione are in our rooms, the kids are all in bed," Bill turned to Sean, the smile still not leaving his face, "and Ginny is up in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for you old friend."

Bill gave Sean a friendly slap on the back and he and Harry went to their rooms. Sean had noticed Bill not having a look of dread on his face at the prospect of Sean being reunited with Ginny, and he pondered over if this meant something good as he followed Harry and Bill to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room thinking of all that she had seen in the pensieve McGonagall had shown her. It had been a lot to take in, and she had been very confused emotionally. She felt angry with Sean for leaving like he had, but she felt so much sympathy for him now. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him when she saw him next, or run to him and smother him with hugs and kisses. She figured that she would know what to do when the time came.

At about that time, she heard the portrait door open and could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She stood and faced the three men who came into the room, Harry, Bill, and Sean. All four of them paused for a few moments.

"Well," Bill said sensing the tension between Ginny and Sean, "Harry and I will be going to bed now, we'll see you in the morning Sean." Harry and Bill then left without waiting for Sean or Ginny to acknowledge them.

Sean stood firmly in his place, not knowing what to do. Ginny was in a similar situation as she faced her husband. There was no tension between them, only hesitation and confusion at not knowing what to do next. Sean was breathing hard and his muscles throbbed beneath his training gear. Ginny's headstrong attitude told her to hate Sean and never forgive him for what he had done, but as she stared into his Prussian Blue eyes, she could only think of seeing those same eyes filled with the tears of a scared little boy.

Eventually, Sean began to slowly walk towards Ginny. Each step he took was a little slower than the one before, and his facial expression didn't change. Ginny couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but he slowly approached her until he was about two steps away. He then dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"I have wronged you Ginerva," Sean said with a hint of pain in his voice, "and I will accept whatever you choose to do to me."

Using all the strength she could muster, she held a stern face.

"Do you have any idea what I have been like the past couple of days?" she asked Sean with anger in her voice. Sean said nothing, and Ginny continued. "There were so many different ideas running though my head. I thought you had decided not to stay with me and the baby, that you had another family you hadn't told me about…you put me through more than I should forgive you for!"

Ginny said the last part very loud, almost causing Sean to topple over in surprise and anticipation. But Ginny couldn't forget the scared little boy that she had seen earlier that day, and she was taking in the man that he had become. Ginny walked forward and dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sean. Sean was confused at what was happening, but he slowly wrapped his arms around his wife.

They held each other like that for a few more moments before Sean, still confused, cradled Ginny in his arms and walked to the room that she had inhabited since she left their home. Sean gently set her on the bed, and then rose to his feet and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny said sitting up on the bed.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me Ginerva," he said in his usual deep monotone voice and thick accent, "I don't deserve to be with you after what I've done. I will leave you to get some sleep now." Sean turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Ginny's hand grab his wrist.

"No," Ginny said in a firm but pleading voice, "you will stay here with me."

Sean simply nodded and followed Ginny as she lead him to the bed. Ginny sat on top of the bed and moved to the far side. Sean sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, socks, shorts, and the sleeveless t-shirt he had been wearing. As he undressed, Ginny's defenses finally fell, she moved behind Sean after he took off his shirt and wrapped her arms around his chest as she pressed her body against his back. She started planting kisses on his shoulder blades, back, neck, and any other flesh that she could, all the while loving the feel of his muscular physique.

"Is something the matter," Sean said turning around to face his wife with a very confused expression on his face, "Harry told me you were very upset with me, and I wasn't expecting anything like this from you."

"When you left," Ginny said, "and Sal told me about a note you had gotten at the gym that said 'she was pregnant'…" Ginny's voice became quiet, "I began to think terrible things about you…I hated you."

Her words cut Sean to the core, but she continued after a moment.

"And then McGonagall…McGonagall showed me the memories she took from you and the Priest in the Pensieve."

There was a fairly lengthy pause after this statement. Sean was looking into Ginny's eyes, but he turned his gaze down to the bed and sighed deeply, obviously remembering what exactly McGonagall had extracted.

"I would have had you never see that," Sean said with a heavy tone.

"No," Ginny said gently putting her hands on Sean's cheeks and turning his head to face her. "I am glad that I was shown that, I now know what you have experienced and what lead you to the path you walked before we met. I know why you went to the monastery first, and Bill told me about what happened with Bella."

"Than you know why I can't be worthy of my own family," Sean said as he turned his face to the side, "I killed an innocent child. I know that you won't be able to live with me after that."

Sean didn't hear an answer from Ginny, he figured it was her silently confirming what he had said. But Ginny put her hand to his cheek and turned his face until it was facing her.

"Do you love me?" she asked him in a serious voice.

Sean gently took her wrist and guided her hand to over his chest, where she could feel his beating heart.

"Do you remember what I said to you on our wedding night?" Sean asked, "when I brought your hand here and we made love?"

A smile came to Ginny's face, "Yes," she said, "you said that as long as this Celtic heart beats, that you would always love me. And that that would continue even after it stops beating."

"Aye," Sean said, "and that is still true now. I will never stop loving you Ginerva Molly Wea…"

Ginny gently brought her fingers to Sean's lips. "My name is Ginerva Molly O'Sullivan," she said, "and as long as you love me, I will stay with you through whatever comes. You are a good man, and I know that you did not mean to kill that child. You have every right to me and our son, just come to me first if anything like this happens again."

"Alright," Sean said with his accent, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Hey now," Sean said in a playful tone, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't make fun of my accent."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said still laughing, "but I've always loved the way you mispronounce some words."

"Who says I'm mispronouncing anything," Sean retorted, "I can't help it if you Aynglish tried to destroy the Irish Culture and we retaliate by not speaking the King's English."

Ginny did not answer him, she merely brought a hand to his cheek, and let out a small giggle before she kissed him. She moved close to him slowly, but the two of them instantly became very passionate as their lips met and they wrapped their arms around each other. Their breathing became heated and they opened their mouths against each other for air a few times. They continued on for about two minutes before they came apart.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily as the night air came in through the window.

"I've never wanted you as much as I do right now," Sean said to Ginny abandoning his usual calm and calloused manner for one more hungry one.

Ginny merely smiled and then brought her hands down to the boxer shorts Sean was wearing. She began to remove them as Sean began to do the same with what Ginny was wearing. When they were both done with their tasks, they began to passionately kiss once again. Sean gently laid Ginny back on the bed and raised himself up to look into her eyes.

"Ta gra agam duit Ginerva," Sean said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you too Sean," Ginny answered with a similar look of her own. The two of them then began to show each other the extent of the undying love they had for each other.


	22. Manticore Metal

**Chapter 22: Manticore Metal**

"Where could they be?" Hermione said impatiently as she sat down to breakfast with her husband Harry, Bill, Fleur, and all their children, "I hope that they resolved everything last night."

"I don't know," Harry said cradling Lily in his arms, "I imagine they're either still asleep or still settling things."

"I hope that everything's okay with 'em," Bill said, "I would hate to have to deal with my sister on the warpath."

They all started eating breakfast, as usual the house elves that were in the school had provided them with an assortment of delicious foods. Fleur was definitely eating the most since she was eating for two, but Bill had taken to eating more and was enjoying some specially prepared kippers when he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs.

Bill, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur looked up to see a very exhausted but happy looking Ginny coming down the stairs. She was dressed in bedroom slippers, a pair of sleeper pants, and a green t-shirt with the words "Irish Bride" written on it in gold letters. Her hair was a mess and she had a look that was a mixture of delight and exhaustion on her face.

"Good morning," Ginny said in a very cheerful voice as she took a seat and began helping herself to some pancakes.

"Hello Aunt Ginny," Sean William said as he ate some more of his cereal, followed by a "Hello miss Ginny" from James. Ginny returned the greetings and began to eat her pancakes.

She had been eating for a few moments when she noticed all the other adults at the table starring at her with looks that suggested they were expecting her to say something.

"What?" Ginny asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny inquired.

"I mean between you and Sean?" Hermione clarified, "have you two settled things?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said with a smile on her face, "we're fine."

"And where is Sean now?" Fleur asked.

"He insisted on giving the baby his bath since he's been away for a while," Ginny said, "and he told me to go ahead and he'd meet me here."

All of them, especially Bill, smiled and went back to eating their breakfast.

"So," Hermione asked Harry, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well," Harry said, "Bill, Sean, and I are going over to Hagrid's to get some help on dealing with a problem we've been having the last few days, and then I figured we could spend the rest of the day with you."

"That sounds right," Bill said "just remember that Moody said the meeting is in the Great Hall tonight at 8 o'clock."

Harry knew what this was about, and he knew that his wife didn't know about it, but that she would need to before Harry left for the battle. Harry nodded to Bill to show that he understood, and Hermione could tell that something was troubling her husband. She was about to ask, but then Sean came walking in cradling his and Ginny's infant son.

"Good morning Sean," Bill said to his friend. Sean didn't answer until after he had kissed Ginny on the lips and handed her the baby.

"Top o' the morning to ya me bucko," Sean said as he came around and slapped Bill on the back, "and it's a very fine morning indeed" Sean said giving Harry a slap on the back.

"Bon jour Fleur," Sean said to Fleur and the two of them had a brief conversation in French before Sean said hello to Hermione and the children at the table. Sean then took a seat next to his wife and began to help himself to some steak and eggs.

"You're upbeat this morning," Bill said with a smile on his face as he looked between his brother-in-law and sister.

"What reason do I have not to be," Sean asked, "I'm here among friends and with my wife and son, eating my usual breakfast. Life is good." An uncharacteristic smile crept its way to Sean's face as he looked lovingly at Ginny, who returned the look.

There was little more conversation between the group as they continued to eat. They had had a late breakfast, so soon after they had finished Harry, Bill, and Sean left for Hagrid's cabin. Harry lead the way since he knew it best, followed by Bill and then Sean. They made their way past Witherwings, to the lone cabin near the school, and were met by Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, who ran into the cabin upon seeing them. A moment later, Hagrid came out and enthusiastically greeted his visitors as they approached the cabin.

"Harry, Bill, Mr. O'Sullivan, welcome to my humble abode," Hagrid said as he showed them in, "have a seat, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Hagrid," Harry said as he sat down, "we just came from a late breakfast."

"I don't mean to be rude," Sean said, "but Harry told me that you could help us with the abominations."

"Aye," Hagrid answered in his usual gruff cheerful tone, "get comfortable and I'll be back in a moment." Hagrid then left for another part of his cabin, the three visitors were silently wondering about what Hagrid was doing, but their thoughts were put to rest when Hagrid came back with a box in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"Feast your eyes on this," Hagrid said with wonder and pride in his voice, "I bought it from a fellah I met down at the pub and checked it with Faulkrik to be sure it's authentic."

Harry, Bill, and Sean looked into the box and saw several shards of metal. It looked like regular metal to the three of them, the only thing different about it to them was that it seemed to shine more than anything they had ever seen before. All three of them were speechless as they tried to see anything in the metal that would tell them why Hagrid was showing them this as something that would help them in the coming fight.

"You said that the LeStranges had Manticore bodies and dragon hide right?" Hagrid asked sensing the confusion in his guests.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "they didn't have lion bodies like manticores though, they just had the metal on the front part."

"Well," Hagrid said, "there's only one thing in the world that can penetrate a Manticore's metal and a dragon's hide…and that's Manticore metal."

"You mean," Bill asked wide-eyed, "that this is metal from a Manticore in this box?"

"Yep," Hagrid answered proudly, "after I heard about your little problem, I went around looking for some of this stuff. It's yours now, I hope that it will be helpful to you in what's coming up."

"Who is this Faulkrik," Sean asked in a serious tone, "can he be trusted to know that this is what you say it is?"

"Course he can," Hagrid answered, "Faulkrik is a Manticore himself and a friend of mine, he helped me breed the Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts?" Sean asked confused.

"I'll tell you about them some other time," Harry interjected, earning a nod from Sean.

"Can this metal be melted down and forged?" Sean asked.

"It can," Hagrid answered, "I take it you've got an idea for it already," he added with a grin.

"Harry," Sean said picking up the box, "I need you to apparate me to the Order Monastery to drop this off…there's a man there who can turn these shards into something useful."

"Shouldn't we tell Ginny and the others first?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I forgot that I'm married there for a moment," Sean said in a lighter tone.

Harry and Bill smirked at this, they had both known Sean as a Knight and could tell that he had felt like he was back in the Order of St. George.

"But we don't have time," Sean said reverting back to his serious tone. He turned to face Bill.

"Would you mind telling Ginerva and Hermione that we stopped by the monastery to drop something off and that we'll be right back?"

"Sure," Bill said nodding, "just out of curiosity, why are you taking the metal to the monastery?"

"Hagrid said that this metal will pierce anything," Sean began, "there's a man at the monastery who is one of the best swordsmiths in the world."

"Good idea," Hagrid said catching on, "but you need to know that the metal's heavy and difficult to handle. Who did you have in mind to use the sword?"

"I will wield it," Sean said in a quiet but dignified tone, "and I will make good use of it in the battle."

Harry and Bill both got disappointed looks on their faces. This was the reason they were hesitant on going to Sean in the first place, they didn't want him to get involved.

"Sean" Harry said, "you don't have to do this. You aren't in the Order anymore, and you should be with Ginny and the baby. I can wield the sword, or another Knight can if you don't think I'm qualified."

"Harry," Sean interjected, "Bill," he said turning to face his old friend, "I appreciate the two of you wanting to let me enjoy my life outside of the Order. But you have to remember that I cannot stand idly by while my brothers in the Order and their allies in the magical world risk their lives. And Rodolphus made this personal when he threatened my family. I will take this metal," Sean said as he picked up the box and shook it so that the metal could be heard moving from side to side, "I will have a sword forged from it, and I will stop that abomination's heart with it."

Harry and Bill were silent for a few moments as they looked at Sean. His muscular physique shown through the clothes he was wearing, and when they saw the look of determination and resolve on his face and in his eyes, they knew that he would be nothing but a help for them in the coming battle.

"Do you want me to tell Ginny about you going to battle?" Bill asked Sean.

"No," Sean answered, "I will tell her myself when the time is right." Sean then turned to where Hagrid was standing and titled his head up to look him in the eye. "Thank you very much Hagrid, this will be a great help to us."

"Anything I can do to help out the Ministry," Hagrid answered, "I 'ave much more fait in 'em since Moody took over."

Harry, Bill, and Sean smiled at this, then took their leave of Hagrid's cabin. Harry and Sean walked a short distance from the cabin and then apparated away to the monastery. Bill kept on walking to Hogwarts, not pausing when he heard the familiar pop that came from his friends apparating.

Bill had a smile on his face as he walked back to Hogwarts. For the first time since he and Harry first encountered the new LeStrange brothers, he had hope for what was about to come. He knew it would be difficult, but now he felt that it would be possible for him and his comrades to prevail over the forces of darkness.


	23. Meeting With Hermione

**Chapter 23: Meeting with Moody**

Harry, Bill, and Sean were making their way from the dormitories to the Great Hall for the meeting Moody had called. The day had been wonderful for the three men, Harry and Sean returned to Hogwarts from the monastery a few minutes after Bill had said where they were going. Harry and Sean stopped at Sean's home so Sean could get some more clothes and his falcon Regal before they went to the monastery, and they went straight back to Hogwarts and their families from there.

That day the three of them and their families had a picnic out on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry, Bill, Hermione, and Ginny shared stories of their experiences at Hogwarts and all the memories they had of their time there. Sean and Fleur also shared stories of their own upbringing and education at the Order monasteries and at Beauxbatons. They had spent the rest of the day from there with their families and simply enjoying their time together.

The Great Hall was filling with various wizards, witches, and knights past and present. Harry, Bill, and Sean were all recognizing friends and comrades as they entered. Minister Moody was seated at the head table with Priest Michael O'Connell seated to his right, and everyone in the room was anticipating one or both of them starting the meeting. In the midst of all this, Sean looked up to see a familiar face and excused himself so that he could approach him.

"Daniel?" Sean asked as he approached.

"Sean," Daniel said in recognition. The two of them embraced and then faced each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"The Priest sent me a letter informing me that there would be a meeting here," Daniel said, "shortly after that some wizard came to my home and transported me here."

"I hardly recognize you," Sean said taking in the appearance of his old friend.

Daniel had grown his hair out quite long and he wasn't as big as he used to be. His whole demeanor had changed as well, he used to look steadfast and ready, now he looked as though he didn't know what to do.

"It would seem that retirement has been far kinder to you," Daniel said looking Sean over, "than it has been to me."

"I can understand you having difficulty adjusting to life outside the Order," Sean said sympathetically, "I'm still having trouble adjusting myself. How is business going?"

"It's going fine," Daniel answered referring to the business he had started giving horseback tours of the Irish coast to tourists, "but my heart isn't in it like it was in the work we did in the Order."

"We just have to accept," Sean said with a sigh, "that we have to move on and learn to live in the real world."

Sean paused for a few seconds before thinking of something, "Perhaps you could sell your business and come back to Blackrock with me," he said to Daniel, "you could help Sal, I know that he could use a capable assistant, and you could take care of my home there."

"That sounds great," Daniel said with an optimistic glow and his usual look returning, "I would love to do that."

"Great," Sean said, "after all this is over, we'll make our plans, and I can give you the keys and address for my Blackrock house."

Just then, Moody put his wand to his throat to amplify his voice, and cleared his throat. The amplified sound had a similar affect to a judge banging a gavel to silence a courtroom. All eyes turned to Moody, who propped himself up using his shillelagh, and then began to speak.

"Wizards, witches, and friends of the Ministry," Moody said in a commanding and controlled tone, "you have been summoned here to answer a common threat to both our worlds. Antonin Dolohov, the new Dark Lord and leader of the Death Eaters, has brought a large number of dark wizards and evil creatures to his aid in an attempt to overthrow the Ministry for Magic. After he accomplishes this, he will set his sights on the extermination of all people not what he calls 'pure blood wizards.'"

Moody paused to let what he had said sink in before continuing.

"Furthermore, Aurors Harry Potter and Bill Weasley have informed me that Dolohov has at his disposal two creatures who are by all means invincible. With the force he has assembled, he could easily destroy all that we hold dear."

Moody once again paused when he saw the dismay on the faces of those before him, "However," he added quickly, "I have managed to give us an opportunity to stop this, to at least go down fighting." Moody waited for the dismay to give way to curiosity before continuing.

"I challenged Dolohov to gather his forces and meet me and my own in an event known as mass dueling."

There was talk among those assembled, even Harry and Bill had not heard of mass dueling. Moody once again put his wand to his throat and called for silence, the request was granted.

"You wizards are familiar with the practice of dueling, mass dueling is the same concept but with different formalities."

Moody hobbled away from where he had been standing, and came down to the floor where everyone could see him.

"The process goes like this," Moody said, "one representative from each group will go a distance away from the assembled masses. The two of them bow to each other, and each one names their terms for surrender. Never in history has an instance been recorded of mass dueling going beyond this point, for one side has always surrendered in the face of their opposition."

There were some hopeful sighs from some of the assembled wizards and knights, but they stopped when Moody continued.

"However, if neither side surrenders at this point, the representatives return to their respective groups. They then put their wands to their throats and announce their terms one last time. If still no compromise is made, the one to make the challenge, in this case me," Moody lifted his wand into the air, "sends up red sparks with their wand to signal the beginning of the duel…the two sides then fight until either one side surrenders," Moody paused, and then with a heavy heart said, "…or is completely destroyed."

There was an eerie silence in the Great Hall. All of those assembled knew that this was very high stakes, and that Dolohov would most likely not surrender. They looked around at the rest of those assembled, trying to see anything that would lead them to know if they would be going to a victory or a defeat.

"None of you is required to join in this fight," Moody said in a more quiet tone than usual, "I am merely asking you, to help me in this fight. This is the only chance we have to stop this uprising."

Moody turned around to face the Priest, "in the spirit of the alliance between the Ministry for Magic and the Order of St. George, I also invite you and whatever knights are able to be here to please assist in this battle."

The Priest nodded to show his understanding, Moody turned around to face the crowd again.

"Any of you who wishes to leave may do so now," he said, "you will not be thought a coward if you choose to withdraw."

There was silence once again as each person assembled began to search their soul. Some searched and knew that they would rather not fight, some thought that the entire idea was suicide, others thought that there was on way they could win. Sean thought of his wife and son, he had already decided what he was going to do…he stood up. All eyes looked to Sean and where he was standing. Moody gestured with his hand, inviting Sean to speak.

"My name is Sean Alexander O'Sullivan," Sean said with a firm and strong voice, "I was once a Knight of the Order of St. George. I remain a disciple of the Order and a friend to the Ministry. I have a wife and son, and I will be damned if I stand aside and do nothing while some evil power strives to destroy them and all that is good in this world."

Sean's words were causing many of the people who had been doubting themselves and those around them to take courage, he continued.

"I will stand and fight with you Minister Moody…alone if I have to."

Sean finished, but he did not sit down. Harry was quick to stand up.

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said, "and I will stand and fight with you."

Bill stood up and echoed Harry's sentiment. One by one, all those assembled stood up and said their name and swore to stand and fight with Moody. After all of them had done this, the Priest stood up.

"I will spread the word to the Order Monasteries around the world," he said, "and I will acquire all the men that I can."

The Priest then walked over to where Moody stood and gripped his forearm with one hand and placed his other hand on Moody's shoulder.

"It honors us of the Order of St. George to fight alongside the good men of the Ministry for Magic once more."

There was a pause as Moody returned the gesture, and then turned himself to face the now standing crowd before him.

"I am very grateful for the lot of you," he said with a rare expression of happiness gracing his face, "you are free to go home now, and you are free to tell your families what will be happening tomorrow. We will meet in the field past Mr. Hagrid's cabin tomorrow night at this same time. Now that we know what we have available to us, the Priest and I will formulate a battle strategy and will tell it to all assembled tomorrow before we proceed to the battlefield. Knights of St. George, we will be sending a wizard to each of your monasteries to apparate you over...dismissed."

Everyone assembled got up to leave, and when the Great Hall was mostly emptied, Harry heard a call from Moody.

"Potter!" Harry turned to face his boss, "stay behind for a moment."

"Cover for me with Hermione?" Harry asked Bill.

"Of course," Bill answered, "I'll tell her Moody wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks mate," Harry said, he then walked up to Moody, "yes sir."

"Potter," Moody barked, "it has been brought to my attention that you have information regarding James Wellington that could very well be helpful to the present effort to bring down this new uprising."

"I don't know of any information that I haven't already shared," Harry said with confusion in his tone, "you must be mistaken."

"I'm never mistaken," Moody barked, "you have to know something more than you've told me. Your wife was very familiar with Wellington, and I am sure that he mentioned something to her."

Harry felt as though a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on his head.

"Bugger," Harry said, "I can't believe how stupid I was, I never thought to ask her about Wellington…" Harry slapped the side of his head, "how could I have been so stupid?!"

"That's not important," Moody said, "just find out what you can. Maybe your wife knows something that could help us prevent any further creatures like the LeStranges from surfacing."

"Yes sir," Harry said, "I will do that immediately."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Moody asked.

"Oh," Harry said, "by your leave sir." Moody simply waved Harry on and Harry hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower.


	24. Talking With Hermione

**Chapter 24: Talking With Hermione**

Harry still inwardly cursed himself for not thinking to ask Hermione about Wellington when he had heard about his murder being a façade. "And I'm supposed to be an investigator," Harry thought to himself, "pathetic." At about that time Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor common room and found his wife and children waiting for him.

Hermione didn't say anything, she didn't have to, she just gave her husband a loving smile and went back to reading a story to James, who was dressed in his pajamas, while Lily sat on the ground across from Hermione interacting with Sean and Ginny's infant son. Ginny and Sean sat on the sofa behind their son and Lily and also looked up to welcome Harry. Harry made his way over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek so he wouldn't distract from the story.

Harry then walked over to Sean and Ginny and asked if he could be alone with Hermione for a few moments.

"Sure thing," Ginny said, "we need to be getting to bed anyway." Ginny stood up and cradled her son in her arms. At the same time Harry picked up Lily and faced Sean who stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I have a favor to ask of you Harry," Sean said.

"Sure," Harry answered, "anything."

"I need you to apparate to the monastery tomorrow to bring me to Hagrid's before the battle."

Harry was wondering why Sean was requesting this and stared at Sean, trying to read his mind.

"You won't find what you're looking for," Sean smirked, "you know that I can block you from reading my thoughts, just tell me if you'll do that for me."

"I'll do it," Harry said, "I'll be there a few minutes before we meet."

"Thank you Harry," Sean said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," Harry said, and then Sean went off to be with his wife and son.

Harry stood across from Hermione for a moment to just admire the sight before him. He listened to his wife read to their son, he imagined that Hermione's parents did the same for her, and he wondered if his own parents had ever done the same for him. Hermione was reading a story about a friendly giant helping a little girl who had wandered into a strange land, and Harry was more than happy to let her finish the story.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and began gently rocking Lily back and forth. Several minutes passed by with Harry enjoying the time, hoping that his questioning session with Hermione and the upcoming battle would never come and he could stay in the moment forever, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"And then Sophie's mum hugged her tight and everything was right with the world," Hermione read finishing the story. "And now James, it is time for bed."

"Aw mum," James said, "can I please stay up a little later?" James turned to face his father, "Dad, can I please stay up a little later?"

"Better do as your mother says," Harry said.

"Okay," James said sounding defeated. Hermione took his hand and the four of them walked up the stairs to the room where James was staying. This was one of Harry's favorite times of the day, Hermione drew back the bed sheets and then softly tucked James into bed.

"Good night James," Hermione said with a loving tone before kissing him goodnight, "I love you son."

"Good night mommy," James said. Harry then walked up and held a now sleeping Lily level with James, who kissed her on the head. Then Harry kissed his son goodnight.

"Goodnight James," Harry said, "I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dad," James said before letting out a big yawn.

Harry then walked out of the room with Hermione. The two of them walked into their room and put Lily to bed in her crib. They each kissed her goodnight and then walked over to their bed. Harry pulled back the covers and then took off the shirt he was wearing. He folded it and set it on the ground before taking off his shoes and socks and changing into his sleeper pants. Hermione had already dressed into her nightgown and was brushing her teeth.

Harry decided to wait for her to finish before talking and began to do his evening exercises. After a few minutes, Hermione was finished, and Harry stood on his feet. He was breathing heavily from his exercising and his muscles were tense, Hermione paused for a moment to take in the sight of him.

"I never get over seeing you like this," Hermione said as she moved closer to Harry, "and I can't get over how handsome you are." Hermione moved to behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him while leaning her cheek against his back. Harry enjoyed the feel for a moment before turning around to face her.

"Hermione," Harry said, "there is something I need to tell you something."

"Of course dear," Hermione said surprised at Harry's serious tone, "what is it?"

"Wellington isn't dead," Harry blurted out.

"That's wonderful," Hermione said, "is he alright?" Harry felt pained as he prepared to tell her what he knew about the situation.

"Hermione," Harry said as he gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Wellington's death was staged."

"What?" Hermione said unable to mask her surprise, "Why? By Who?"

"I hate to have to tell you this Hermione," Harry said, "but it looks like Wellington is working with the Death Eaters." Harry watched as his wife's surprise turned to disbelief, he forced himself to continue. "And he's helped them to create two almost invincible creatures that Sean calls Abominations."

"I can't believe that," Hermione said almost trembling, "not Wellington, he was my friend, he had me in his personal lab to show me what he was working on…"

"What?" Harry said stopping her.

"I said that he was my friend…" Hermione began.

"No," Harry interrupted, "that last part."

"I said that he had me in his personal lab to show me what he was working on."

Harry was surprised, he had discovered what Moody wanted him to know without having to ask her.

"Could you take others to this place?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "why?"

"I need to destroy whatever he has done there, so that no more of his Abominations can ever be created."

"No," Hermione said backing away from Harry with a newfound strength, "you don't understand, he did a lot of good. He made many advancements that could help many people, you can't be seriously thinking of destroying all of that."

Harry slowly approached Hermione and put his hands on her cheeks. "Bill and I fought with these creatures, Hermione. The night we came here, that's where we were before we came back. I must destroy whatever he has come up with…or there's a real chance that the Death Eaters could make more."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes with a piercing gaze, like she was searching for something deep inside him. Then she remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Harry," she said with concern, "what was the meeting about tonight with Moody?"

Harry swallowed hard, he was a little nervous about who Hermione would take the news.

"Moody has called a session of mass dueling against the Death Eaters and their allies tomorrow night and was asking for volunteers."

"…And you said you would fight" Hermione said quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Harry answered with a heavy heart, "but Moody says that there won't likely be any fighting…" Harry paused for a moment, "…you know what mass dueling is?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said, "I read about it in a book Professor Binns recommended. I also know that if there is a fight that it can go until one side is completely destroyed." Hermione was in tears at this point and bowed her head, "don't leave me alone Harry…I can't live without you."

"Hermione," Harry said as he gently cupped her chin and brought her up to look into his eyes, "we have help in this fight, Sean volunteered to fight, and the Priest said that he will bring Knights of St. George. We will win this fight," Harry assured Hermione, "I give you my word."

Hermione nodded her head, she parted her lips as though she wanted to say something. But when Harry saw that nothing was coming out, he decided instead to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. After a little while, Harry broke the kiss and gently set Hermione down on the bed.

"I love you Hermione," he said, "and I won't leave you alone, I swear that I will be with you to raise our children."

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said quietly, "now and forever."

The two of them shared a brief kiss before Harry lay down on his back and Hermione snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him in a vice like grip, never wanting to let go, and they both fell asleep.


	25. The Good Doctor

**Chapter 25: The Good Doctor**

It was a somber scene the next morning at breakfast. Harry could tell that Bill and Sean had told their wives about the upcoming battle and it was obvious that they were taking it about as well as Hermione. Harry, Bill, and Sean were sitting at one side of the table, while their wives were all seated across from them on the other side of the table with Sean William and James at the table and Lily and the O'Sullivan's baby seated on the floor by their Mothers. Everyone at the table was silent, the only sounds heard were the clanking of silverware on plates and gulps from people drinking.

Harry, Bill, and Sean were receiving looks from their wives that conveyed several different emotions. Sometimes they seemed concerned, other times they seemed angry at them, other times they seemed proud. They were all snapped out of their states of mind when they heard Sean William's voice.

"Mum," he said to Fleur, "may I please be excused?"

Fleur saw that he had finished his breakfast and merely nodded to him. The same scene was repeated with Hermione and James a moment later. The two older children went back to the room Sean William was using to play Wizard's Chess, leaving the six adults and two infants alone.

Sean was the first to finish eating, once he was finished he leaned towards Harry and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Harry, did you bring any weapon with you here?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I brought a sword I took from home to when Bill and I fought the Abominations."

"I need to borrow it," Sean said.

"Okay," Harry said, "what for?"

"We," Bill chimed in, "are going to go to the Riddle House and check out what Wellignton's been working on in the basement."

"Okay," Harry said, "when are you two leaving?"

"Now," Bill said as he finished the last of the specially prepared kippers he had been eating, "get Sean your sword."

Harry did as he was told. He quickly shoved down the last of his eggs and ran up the stairs to his and Hermione's room. He looked around for a moment and found the sheathed sword and his knife. He picked them up and then made his way back down to the common room where some house elves were already starting to clear things. He smiled as he noticed Hermione giving all of the elves fairly large tips, remembering the whole S.P.E.W. movement she started during their fourth year at Hogwarts, and then gave Sean the sword and knife.

Sean drew the sword, the sound of it leaving the sheath caused the women and the elves to look in that direction, and resulted in Hermione assuring the elves that they were not about to be punished. Sean inspected the sword and performed a few moves with it before putting it back in the sheath, then checked the knife in the same manner.

"These will do," he said satisfied with the weapons, "Bill and I will be coming back here after we're done, but we may not be here when you get back."

"Why is that?" Harry asked his friend and mentor.

"Farrell said that the sword I asked him for would be ready by this afternoon." Harry figured that Farrell must be the smith Sean had mentioned and stopped himself before asking a stupid question.

"I understand," Harry said, "the best to both of you."

"And to you," Bill said back to Harry.

Bill and Sean both went up to their wives and kissed them goodbye, Sean also kissing his son, and then left for their task. Harry slowly walked up to Hermione.

"Mi," Harry said almost with a tremble in his voice, "could you please apparate me to Wellington's lab?"

There was a pause after Harry finished. He had known Hermione long enough to tell when she was nervous, and he had been married to her long enough to be able to tell what she was feeling most of the time, without having to use his mind reading abilities. He could see that she was concerned for him, concerned about everything that was going to be happening before the day was over. It seemed like ages to both she and Harry before she answered.

"Okay," Hermione said quietly before turning to Ginny, "Ginny, would you mind looking after Lily for a few minutes?"

"Not at all," Ginny said trying to speak in her usual tone, but expressing hints of the same emotions Hermione was feeling.

Hermione nodded to Ginny and then lead the way as she and Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way towards the end of the protective border.

The two of them didn't say much on the trip, but Harry could read Hermione's mind and the myriad of emotions and questions and reassurances that were flooding through her mind were giving Harry a headache. After a few minutes, they came to the spot. Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the trip, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes to look at Hermione.

"What is it Mi?" Harry asked concerned. "Don't worry about this, no one will be there because they'll all be preparing for the battle, I'll be back before you know it."

"It's not that," Hermione said, "I just keep thinking that every time I look at you will be the last time I see you."

"I told you," Harry said in a comforting voice, "that I will come back to you, I will always be here for you…even when…" Harry paused, he was about to say "when you can't see me," but he knew that that would only further upset Hermione. He settled on adding, "when I'm not in the same place as you."

A smile crept its way to Hermione's face, "you never were the most eloquent person," she said and Harry knew that she knew he had changed what he originally wanted to say.

"That's one of the reasons why I married you," Harry said with a smile, "you compliment all my weaknesses and shortcomings so well." Harry then put his hand back on Hermione's shoulder and the two of them apparated away.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw a small cabin in a secluded area of the English countryside, a short distance away from where he and Hermione were standing. His first thought was that it would make a great summer home, but then he remembered why he was there. He turned to Hermione.

"I want you to get back to Hogwarts right now," he said in a serious tone, "I will be fine getting back."

"Just be careful," Hermione said before putting her hands behind Harry's head and pulling him in for a kiss, "and hurry back."

"I will," Harry said, and then Hermione apparated away. Harry breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Hermione was out of danger for the time being, then drew his wand and made his way toward the cottage. Harry had no idea what he might find inside, but he was ready for anything.

Harry cleared his mind, like Sean had taught him, and then opened the door. Harry looked around the cabin. The first thing he noticed was that it was obvious that it was not meant to be inhabited, the only thing in the interior was a single rocking chair facing the only window in the cabin. This baffled Harry, Hermione had told him that this was Wellington's lab and unless by "lab" she meant "recluse cabin" this was nothing like what he thought it would be.

Harry was ready to just go back to Hogwarts and dismiss the cabin as a dead end, but his clear mind told him to not leave just yet. Harry decided to look around the room, and after pacing for a few minutes until he was sure he had checked ever part of the cabin, he sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth for a moment thinking of what he would do next, then he heard something.

"Now, I need to be sure that I'm not forgetting anything or Dolohov will have my head." Harry eyes opened wide, as though he were waking up from one of his nightmares, he had heard a voice in his head, a male voice.

"But if I heard it," Harry thought to himself, "he has to be close by." Harry slowly rose to his feet, he didn't want to alarm the approaching man. "Or is he under me?" Harry thought remembering where Bill and Sean had gone.

Harry hadn't noticed any sort of door in the floor, and he didn't have time to dilly dally, so he aimed his wand in the air and cast an anti-apparation charm over the cabin and the area around it, then pointed the wand at the floor and shot a beam of light from it. It produced a hole in the floor, and Harry saw a lit room below him. With his reflexes taking over, Harry jumped down the hole, landing on a table in the room below him.

Harry jumped from the table to the floor and was surprised at what he saw. He saw the figure of Doctor James Wellington clutching several books and papers and standing like he was about to apparate. Harry stood motionless looking at Wellington, who looked straight back at him. Neither man moved, they both stood waiting for the other one to move first. Harry cleared his mind again and heard Wellington's thoughts.

"Why can't I bloody apparate!" Wellington thought to himself frustratingly, "I have to bloody get out of here!" Harry calmly pointed his wand at Wellington and began to speak.

"James Wellington, you are under arrest for Death Eater activities." Harry paused, and when he saw that Wellington didn't make any moves continued speaking. "Drop what you're carrying and keep your hands where I can see them, I will be taking you to Azkaban Prison now."

A sly smile crept its way to Wellington's face, then he quickly threw the books and papers he was carrying at Harry. Harry instinctively put his arms up to block the incoming book, then dropped to the ground just as he heard Wellington yell "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry looked up from he was crouched to see the beam of green light pass above him. He then rolled on the ground so that he could see Wellington, who was going for a trap door leading back up to the cabin. Harry bolted to his feet and leapt forward to catch Wellington's legs and pull him down to the floor. Wellington sat up, but before he could stand up or do anything, Harry jumped forward and tackled Wellington to the ground.

"Now," Harry said securing Wellington's left arm behind his back and blocking his right arm with his own right leg, "you're under arrest and you have two choices. You can either cooperate and we'll do this easily, or we can struggle…" Harry paused and said his next words with a strong voice, "…it makes no difference to me."

"You dropped your wand," Wellington said with confidence, "you have to release me to get it if you want to stun me or take me away from here." Harry was dreading where Wellington was going with this, and his dread was soon revealed to be true, "I'll take my chances, and I'll let your trusting fool of a wife know that you died failing to apprehend me."

Now Harry was angered, Wellington had made it personal. Harry quickly pushed away from Wellington and started feeling the ground looking for his wand. Wellington was on his feet and reached into the pocket of his trousers for his wand. Harry frantically felt around, and then found his wand, he quickly gripped it and rolled onto his side pointing the wand at Wellington, instinctively Harry yelled "Protego!"

At the same instant, Wellington yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Harry's beam hit Wellington's head on and reflected the beam back at Wellington. Harry stood on his feet, his thoughts caught up to him and he realized that his reflexes had kicked in and that he had reflected the killing curse back at Wellington, and that it had hit him head on.

Harry walked over to Wellington's body and looked down at his cold dead features. Harry hadn't wanted to kill Wellington, but the spell that would save his life would also take Wellington's. Harry wondered for a moment what to do with the body, and decided to leave it there, it would be destroyed along with the cabin. Harry walked over to where Wellington had thrown the books and papers he had been carrying and picked up a stack of papers.

There were many hand drawn diagrams and sketches, and Harry could recognize that they were plans for the abominations. Harry looked over all that he could find there, hoping to find something helpful, maybe a weakness or a flaw in the making of the creatures. He found none of that, but when he looked at the fourth paper from the last, he did find something that brightened his spirits somewhat.

He found a note that said that there was a flaw in the LeStranges. It said that the process made them highly unstable and that they would only live for five years after, and that for this reason they had not made more Abominations.

"Well," Harry thought to himself, "at least there's some good news." Harry also realized that the reason why this wasn't mentioned in the other notes was because Wellington had figured out the solution…but he had stopped him from leaving. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and satisfaction, he then browsed through the remaining notes just to be sure that there wasn't anything else in them that would be helpful. When he was finished, Harry scattered the papers through the cabin and went outside.

Harry aimed his wand at the cabin and yelled "Obliterato!" The entire cabin was consumed by the mighty blast and completely destroyed in a few seconds. Harry walked over to the sight to make sure that the underground structure had been destroyed as well. When he was satisfied, Harry walked a short distance away and apparated back to outside Hogwarts.

Harry arrived there and waited a few seconds for the dizziness caused by apparation to wear off. He then walked back to Hogwarts, he knew that Hermione would want to know that he was okay, but he decided to avoid telling her that he had been forced to kill Wellington. He was back at the school in a couple of minutes, and could tell that Bill and Sean had already returned by the voices he heard as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Bill and Sean were sitting down on the sofa with their wives, Bill had Sean William sitting on his lap and Sean held in his son in his arms, Hermione was sitting in a chair with Lily cradled in her arms, and James ran up to greet his father. Harry bent down and picked James up off the ground in a strong embrace, he then walked over to where Hermione was sitting and took a seat on the footrest.

"How did it go?" Harry asked Bill and Sean when he had finished saying hello to his family.

"We destroyed the place like we had planned," Bill said, "we killed a few Death Eaters that were guarding the place as well. But we won't talk about the details of what happened with the children around" Bill uttered the last part in a whisper and then continued in his normal voice. "We just got back from the Monastery to, we picked up Sean's sword. How about you, how did you fare?"

"I destroyed where Wellington was working," Harry said.

"Was he there?" Hermione asked.

"I also found out some good news," Harry spat out quickly.

"Do tell," Bill said with a slightly amused tone at seeing Harry avoiding answering his wife's question.

"I found out there's a flaw in the abominations," Bill and Sean both perked up at this information.

"And," Sean asked, "what did you find out?"

"There was an error in how they were created," Harry said, "they'll be dead after five years."

"I'm a bit under whelmed," Sean said, "they don't need five years to destroy the Ministry's army tonight."

"That's not all," Harry said, "because of this, they didn't create any more Abominations after Rodolphus and Rabastan."

"That is good news," Sean said, "if we can get rid of them at the battle, they can't make any more of them."

"Right," Bill said, "because we destroyed the information they would have needed."

The three of them suddenly felt very optimistic, Harry's feeling however was fleeting when he remembered something.

"What time is it?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Bill looked at his watch and saw what time it was, it was one hour before they would need to meet at the field past Hagrid's cabin. Bill and Sean simply nodded when they understood the point Harry was making.

"I'll prepare," Sean said in his strong voice, "I will be there at the specified time and place." Sean then handed the baby over to Ginny and stood up, he walked up the stairs towards his room, and Ginny followed shortly afterwards.

"I'll meet you there Harry," Bill said as he gently set Sean William on the ground, "Papa's got to go get ready now son," Bill said to the young boy standing in front of him, "I'll say goodbye to you before I leave." With that, Bill helped Fleur to her feet and the two of them, with their son in tow, made their way to their own room.

"Dad's got to go get ready too," Harry said placing James on the ground, "I'll say goodbye before I leave." James nodded to show that he understood, then Harry looked at his wife.

"I'll be up in a minute," Hermione said, "go on and get ready."

Harry nodded and then made his way up the stairs to his own room. His heart was heavy as he made his way up, he had known that this day was coming for a little while and thought he had prepared himself for it. But now he wasn't sure, he only hoped that he could do as Sean had taught him and be strong, for he knew that he would have to see this through to the very end.


	26. Leaving For Battle

**Chapter 26: Leaving for Battle**

"Are you okay?" Bill asked Fleur as he lead her into their room and sat her onto the bed.

"Yes Bill," Fleur said, "I am well…considering ze circumstances."

Bill paused, he knew exactly what she meant, he was trying to keep a positive mindset, but he couldn't help thinking about the possibility that he would be dead in an hour or two.

"What is mom talking about Dad," Sean William said inquisitively.

"She means that it's difficult for me to go away and work right now son," Bill said, "she's going to need you to take care of her while I'm away…" Bill paused and a lump appeared in his throat, he knew that he might be away for the rest of his son's life. "Will you take care of your mother and your little brother or sister for however long I'm away?" Bill said with a slight tremble as he finished.

"Yes daddy," Sean William answered without the faintest hint that anything was wrong.

"Thanks son," Bill said before kneeling down so that he was at Sean William's level, "now give your dad a hug." Sean William walked forward and Bill held him in a tight loving embrace. Fleur was very emotional given her pregnancy, and seeing her husband and her firstborn child hugging like they were drove her to tears. Bill held his son for a little while longer, then kissed his cheek and said into his ear, "I love you son" before letting him go.

Bill then faced Fleur, "and I love you my darling."

"I love you my beautiful Bill," Fleur said the best she could fighting back her tears.

The two of them shared a chaste, but still passion-filled, kiss on the lips. Bill gently placed his hand on Fleur's cheek and just looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. Fleur gazed back, falling more and more in love with Bill every second.

"I will be back for the birth of this one," Bill said as he gently placed his other hand on Fleur's stomach, "you have my word."

"I will be 'ere waiting for you, dahling," Fleur said, "please 'urry back."

Bill simply nodded and kissed Fleur again, he then hugged his son one more time, then waved goodbye and left for the meeting place.

Sean entered the room he had been sharing with his family. He looked at the two items he had placed on top of the bed, a small duffel bag and a sheathed Ninjato sword, and got started with what he needed to do. He opened the bag and removed its contents, a suit of clothes for combat worn by Knights of St. George, and Sean stared at them for a moment remembering how he thought he had left all of this behind him years ago.

Sean removed the shoes, socks, shirt, and pants that he had been wearing and began to change into the clothes he had been given at the monastery with his sword. It only took him a few moments to complete the change, and his mind had been so absorbed with the magnitude of what he was about to do that he hadn't noticed Ginny standing in the doorway watching him change. Sean sat on the bed and slipped on his socks and then started putting on his tabi boots. After he was completely dressed, he stood on his feet and turned to face Ginny.

Neither one of them spoke, the two of them just stared at each other for what seemed like eons. They had been through a lot together since they had been married, particularly in the past few days, and neither one of them knew what to say now. Sean was thinking about how he never even expected to survive what had become known as the Great Battle of Hogwarts, much less to marry and start a family. Ginny was thinking about how now that she and Sean had clearly defined their relationship, she didn't want to lose him.

Ginny decided that actions spoke louder than words and walked up to Sean, she cradled the baby in one arm and wrapped her free arm around her husband.

"I don't want to lose you now," Ginny said quietly as she felt Sean's strong arms wrap around her body, "now that all my doubts have been removed…and I love you now more than ever." Ginny was on the verge of tears and began trembling against Sean. Sean gently took one step back so that Ginny could look into his eyes.

"I have to do this Ginerva," Sean said in his strong voice, "if I don't, I can't ever guarantee yours or the baby's safety." Ginny nodded to show her understanding, then Sean gently brought the baby into his own arms.

Ginny watched Sean interact with their son. Sean cradled the child against his body, and the child looked up at his father. He had a look of innocent and pure love on his face, and a toothless smile as he reached his little hands up toward Sean's face. Sean would have been smiling himself if he didn't have so much on his mind. Sean's lip started to quiver, and it was obvious that his emotions were struggling to express themselves. Sean lifted the baby closer to his face, and then began to speak to him.

"Son," he said quietly, "I know that you probably don't know who I am just yet, and that you won't remember this. But in case I don't come back from this I want you to have this somewhere in your memory." Ginny could hear what Sean was saying and was shedding tears at this point. "I'm your father son," Sean continued in the same whisper, "this is my voice. If you remember nothing else about me, I want you to remember that I love you and your mother more than I will ever be able to express…and if I don't come back, I want you to know that, I'm sorry I won't be around to see you grow up and become a man."

Sean himself was shedding a few tears at this point, he didn't want to leave his family, and he didn't want to die. He knew what it was like to grow up without a mother and father, and he didn't want that for Ginny and the baby.

"I love you s…" Sean was about to say, but Ginny cut him off.

"Sean darling," she said with a strong voice fighting back her tears, "I want you to know that even if you don't come back I am still going to have him blessed by the Priest. And that I am still going to have him named Kellen Michael."

A smile came to Sean's face, Ginny could still see the tracks of the tears on his face, and Sean said one last thing to the baby, "I love you Kellen Michael O'Sullivan, my son." Sean then carefully placed the baby into the crib that was in the room and turned around to face his wife.

"Ginerva," Sean said, "should the worst happen tonight. I want you to take Kellen and go to the monastery. The Priest and the men there will take care of the two of you, and I want Kellen to have a father figure in his life…" Sean's voice was a slight tremble at this point, "…and I can think of no one better than my adopted father. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes," Ginny said in a very low voice while nodding, "I will do that for you."

"I know," Sean said still with a tremble, "that I haven't been the best husband, and that you deserve much more, but I…" Ginny gently brought a finger to Sean's lips.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," she said gently as she took her finger away, "you are the only man I have ever truly loved, and you are the best husband I could have ever hoped for." She wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and looked deep into his Prussian blue eyes.

"Ta gra agham duit Ginerva," Sean said.

"What does that mean?" Ginerva asked.

Sean paused for a moment to examine the features of his beloved wife before answering, "I'll tell you when I come back."

Ginny breathed in deeply, "I love you Sean," she said in a very loving voice.

Then the two of them slowly came together in a very passionate and love-filled kiss. It was similar to the first kiss they had shared that December afternoon when Sean had come back into Ginny's life, it was full of longing and desire, and pure love. They would part for a second for air and then resume kissing, neither one of them wanting the moment to end.

After about two minutes, Ginny bowed her head down and rested it over Sean's chest, directly over his heart. Sean gently rested his head on top of Ginny's and the two of them held each other for a little while longer, Ginny enjoying the feel of Sean's muscular body pressed against her own and listening to the beating of his strong Celtic heart. She had never felt as safe as she did when she was being held by Sean, and for a few moments there before Sean was to leave for what would likely be his final battle, all was right in the world and neither he or Ginny could ask for anything more.

"I have to go," Sean said with a tremble in his voice, "if I don't leave now I don't think I will be able to."

"I understand," Ginny said quietly as she released her hold on Sean, "is there anything I can do?" she added.

"Look after Kellen," Sean said, "and pray for me and the other men."

"I will," Ginny said, "please come back to me."

"I'll always be with you," Sean said before kissing Ginny once again on the mouth.

He then went to the bed and picked up the sword, he put his arms through the straps at either side and then brought the belt-like strap over his chest and tightened and secured it. He gave Ginny one last kiss on the mouth, kissed Kellen goodbye, then quickly left for the meeting place.

Harry entered his room to find the sword and knife he leant to Sean placed on the bed. Hermione had told him to get ready without her, but Harry didn't have much he needed to do. He was dressed in the same clothes he had worn the night he and Bill had fought the LeStranges, he just needed to change his shoes and get his weapons. It only took him a moment to change into his own tabi boots and strap on his sword and knife, he then picked up his wand and was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Hermione came into the room, with Lily cradled in her right arm and James holding her left hand. Harry wished that he could freeze the moment he was seeing in time. He loved his family, and the picture he saw in front of him with his wife and children like they were, happy and together, was one he wished he could hold onto forever. James let go of Hermione's hand and ran up to Harry, who knelt down to receive his son in a strong embrace.

"Goodbye dad," James said as Harry continued to hold him tight. Harry didn't know what to say, and held his son even closer.

"I love you son," Harry said after a few moments, he then released James and looked him square in the eyes, "take care of your mother and your little sister while I'm gone." James nodded, "good boy," Harry said. He then stood on his feet to face Hermione.

Hermione had placed Lily in the crib and now stood facing Harry. Harry remembered what she had said about her worrying that every time she saw him would be the last time she would ever see him, and waited for her to make the first move.

Hermione let out a small sob and then rushed to Harry and hugged him close, just as she had several years previous before Harry had faced a dragon in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry held her close, and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I don't want you to go," Hermione whispered as she held Harry, "please don't go."

"I have to," Harry said quietly, "it's my job, and I have to do what I can for you and the children."

"I know why you're going," Hermione said almost sobbing, "I just don't want to be here waiting and wondering if you're still alive and coming back to me or if you're…" Hermione couldn't finish before breaking into dry sobs. Harry gently pushed Hermione back so that she could look into his eyes.

"Please Mi," Harry said softly, "be strong for James and Lily…be strong for me."

Hermione simply nodded, and then Harry pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long kiss and filled with passion, all the passion that two young people who had been in love as long as they had could muster. Their relationship had greatly grown and matured just as they had over the years, and both of them thanked the heavens that they had found each other.

After a while, Harry and Hermione broke their kiss. Harry brought a hand to Hermione's cheek, which Hermione brought her own hand over, and the two of them simply held each other's gaze for a few moments before Harry stepped back to leave. Hermione held Harry's hand as long as she could before it slid out, Harry then went to Lily's crib.

"Goodbye Lily," Harry said quietly before kissing his baby girl goodbye, "I hope that I will be around to watch you grow, but if not, know that your father loves you very much." Harry then turned around to face Hermione one last time, "I love you Hermione," he said.

"I love you too," Hermione said, "and I will be waiting here for you."

Harry nodded, and then turned and left for the meeting place. The path from the dormitory to the common room seemed longer this time. Harry had walked that path many times, but never to an end like this. He looked at his watch and saw that it was past the time of the meeting. Harry knew that Moody hated him being late, so he quickened his pace. It didn't take Harry long to get to Hagrid's cabin, the route had not changed since he went to school there, and he still remembered every shortcut and every pass leading to the cabin. In no time at all, Harry made it to the cabin and decided to slow down for the rest of the trip.

He could see that many men were gathered to the meeting place. There were at least five hundred fighters that Harry could see, and he could see Moody in front of all of them. Moody was obviously explaining something to them, Harry could tell by the hand gestures Moody was making, and Harry could also see Sean's Priest standing next to Moody in front of the men.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Moody barked out, "so nice of you to join us, we were about to leave without you."

Harry smirked, it was nice to see that at least someone wasn't getting bent out of shape about the whole situation. Harry made his way over to where Bill was standing.

"Where's Sean?" Harry asked.

"He's standing with some of the Knights," Bill said pointing to where Sean stood.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked again.

"Moody explained the battle strategy to us," Bill said quietly while still listening to Moody.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"Stick with me," Bill said, "I'll let you know when we get to the battlefield."

Harry nodded and then turned to face Moody. Moody was talking about what kind of opposition they would be facing, Death Eaters, Werewolves, Dementors, the Abominations, and to be prepared for just about anything they could possibly imagine. Harry's started to wander around, and he could see many wizards that he recognized from the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix, notably Hagrid, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Jack Blighton, the Obliviator he and Bill had met at St. Mungo's at the start of the whole thing. Harry also saw many Knights of St. George, they were distinguished by their tank tops and crucifixes, but Harry was surprised to see some Knights wearing iron Stars of David with protruding red beams in that pattern, and others wearing symbols of other religions in the same style as the crucifixes.

"Now all of you," Moody barked out catching Harry's attention, "I want you to know that I am very grateful you have all come, and it is an honor to be counted among you." Moody then pointed to his right, "Priest Michael O'Connell wishes to say a few words before we set off." The Priest stepped forward and cleared his throat and began to speak in a strong and booming voice.

"My friends, for you are all my friends, we come from different places, we have different beliefs, we have different motives and desires. But we are all here united by one common purpose. The history of my people, the ones you call Muggles, has many tales of brave groups who stood up to tyrants and would be oppressors. These people have passed into legend, some into myth, but I see before me now a band of brothers who are rising up in one voice to say to the people who would enslave and destroy them the one word that they fear more than any other. NO."

Harry could feel the Priest's words penetrate to his soul. He looked over to see Sean nodding to the Priest, his adopted father, and could see that the Priest's words were having a similar effect on all who were listening.

"This day," the Priest continued, "will always be remembered as the day when those who believed in freedom stood up against incredible odds to protect that right."

The Priest then raised his hand into the air and made the sign of the cross as he spoke.

"May the blessings of God rest upon all of you, wizards, men," he looked at Hagrid, "and all those willing to sacrifice all so that those who come after us may enjoy all the blessings and privileges that we now do."

The Priest then stepped back, Moody then stepped forward and began to speak once again.

"Prepare to leave," Moody said, "we need to form a chain, Muggle fighters find a wizard and take hold of their arm…move!"

Harry and Bill went looking for Sean, to make sure that he would be transported. They saw him talking to Hagrid for a while and showing him the sword he had had made from the Manticore's metal Hagrid had given him. They smiled seeing Hagrid pleased with what Sean had done with Hagrid's gift. After Hagrid left, they saw the Priest approach Sean and decided to wait a short distance away.

"My son," the Priest said in Irish Gaelic as he approached Sean and the two embraced, "I am very glad to see you well."

"I am glad to see you as well Sagart," Sean responded in Irish Gaelic, "I always know that I will be coming back alive when I can leave with your blessing."

"I have something for you," the Priest said, "I don't want to delay your leaving, so here it is." The Priest handed Sean a shoulder holster with a Glock handgun inside a pouch on the left side and some extra ammunition clips on the right side. "This is the weapon I used back when I was a Police officer before I joined the Order. I took it with me into battle on every assignment I carried out as a Knight and it never failed me. Now I give it to you my son, it is loaded with pure silver bullets so that you can destroy any demons you will face."

"Thank you Priest," Sean said taking the holster and putting it on over the sheath for his sword. "I don't know if I'll use it, but I will take it with honor."

"Line up!" Moody yelled again.

"I have to go," Sean said.

"And may God go with you my son," the Priest said before the two again embraced. Harry and Bill walked up behind Sean and Bill tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go Sean," Bill said before turning to the Priest, "nice to see you again Priest."

The Priest simply nodded in response, then walked over to Moody and took a hold of his arm. The two of them disappeared for a moment, then Moody reappeared without the Priest, having taken him back to the Order monastery. After Harry, Bill, and Sean had taken their places with the rest of the group, Moody took hold of the arm of the nearest person to him, in this case Harry, and then he and the rest of the group vanished into the night air.


	27. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 27: The Battle Begins**

Moody and the rest of the group arrived at the field that he and Dolohov had agreed on for the mass duel. The fighters all took a moment to take in their surroundings. It was obvious which Knights had never experienced apparation as they staggered for a few moments to get over their disorientation. Sean and a few of the other greater fighters were ready for battle and searching the field for their enemies.

"Where are they?" Sean asked Moody in a strong and resolved voice.

"They're late" Moody said in a spiteful growl, "but this gives us an advantage. When they arrive, they'll see us assembled in front of them." Moody turned to face Sean, "be patient O'Sullivan, we will have our battle soon enough."

Harry looked around and found Bill, and was moving towards him when he saw someone he didn't expect.

"Ron?!" Harry said surprised.

"Harry!" Ron said back, and the two old friends engaged in a firm handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Same as you," Ron answered "I'm here to fight the Death Eaters. Only I'm here as a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I just figured that given your status," Harry said referring to Ron's status as a professional Quidditch Keeper, "you wouldn't be coming here."

"I'm a Weasley first and foremost," Ron said with a dignified tone, "and Weasley's always defend what's right."

"When did this change happen?" Harry asked, "where's the guy who used to play hangman with me during class and shrug off his assignments."

Ron smiled remembering his former days with Harry at Hogwarts, "I'm afraid that guy died the day he married Demelza."

"How are Demelza and the kids anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's a handful," Ron said with a sigh, "between Jeffrey and Edmund and number three on the way, and my schedule during the season sometimes I think I'm gonna bust."

"It sure is good to see you," Harry smiled, "we need to get together more often."

"I hear ya mate," Ron said back. Just then, Harry and Ron heard several voices within the ranks pierce the night air.

"They're here!" Harry and Ron turned their heads across the field and saw a large group assembling there. The group was a fair distance away and moving closer, the Ministry fighters could see men dressed in Death Eater robes and masks as well as several Inferi and the wizards could see some Dementors floating above.

"I need to go mate," Harry said turning to face Ron, "I'm with Bill on this one."

"I'll see you after this is over," Ron said, the two of them then shook hands again, and Harry left to go with Bill.

Sean had been talking with Daniel when the Death Eaters made their appearance. He now turned to his old friend.

"You be careful Danny," Sean said, "we've got big plans for after this."

"You be careful too Sean," Daniel answered, "Erin go Braugh."

Sean nodded and left for the front of the line. Wizards and Knights were falling into a formation that Moody and the Priest had described to them earlier. Harry and Bill stood behind the main group along with Tonks, and Kingsley. In front of them a column of Knights lined up and began loading the shotguns and machine guns they were armed with. In front of them was a column of wizards with their wands drawn and at the ready. In front of that was a last group of Knights and wizards, the Knights were armed with swords, knives, axes, spiked sledge hammers, and other melee weapons.

"Okay Harry," Bill said, "this is what you need to do. Moody wanted the four most powerful wizards in this group back here for the beginning of the battle." Bill tuned to Tonks, "Tonks, hold your arm out like you will when Moody gives the order." Tonks held her wand and stretched out her arm so that it was parallel to the ground.

"All of us will be holding out our wands at this level," Bill continued, "it is absolutely essential that all the beams converge. Moody will be joining us and after he gives the sign to begin the duel we all need to perform a corporal patronus." Bill paused for a moment to let Harry take in what he had said, "do you understand?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "but there might not be a fight."

"But this is what's going to happen if there is a fight," Kingsley interjected.

"So be prepared," Tonks said, "and start thinking happy thoughts."

Harry nodded and then started clearing his mind like Sean had taught him so long ago, not even paying attention to the sound of the rolling thunder. Harry closed his eyes and thought of water, when he was satisfied with the condition of his mind he opened his eyes and just stared at Kingsley standing across from him, waiting for something to happen.

The crowd of Death Eaters and their allies stopped about one hundred feet away from the Ministry forces. There was a pause. Dolohov and Moody, as well as all the others assembled were looking over their enemies. After a few moments, Moody stepped forward and Dolohov did the same. They met at a halfway point between the two armies, within earshot, and began the formalities.

Dolohov and Moody exchanged bows, after another roll of thunder Moody spoke in a voice loud enough so that both sides assembled could hear him.

"Dolohov," Moody boomed, "these are the terms of my withdrawing from this fight. You and your followers will surrender yourselves to the custody of the Ministry of Magic and cease all illegal activity." Moody stood resolute, showing Dolohov that he was serious, Dolohov smiled in return.

"I must admit Moody," Dolohov said loud enough for the assembled fighters on both sides to hear, "that I cannot agree to your terms."

"This is it," Bill said, "there's going to be a fight. Moody will never negotiate." Harry knew this was true, and tightened his grip on his wand.

"Now here are my terms," Dolohov continued in a malicious voice, "you as Minister of Magic will surrender all power to me." After a fairly lengthy pause, Moody spoke again.

"Is that it Dolohov," Moody asked not changing his tone, "well then I will give you my answer…I refuse."

"Well then," Dolohov said with the same malicious voice and smile, "you know what to do next."

"Indeed" Moody answered. "If there is nothing further, we shall return to our forces and I will begin the duel." Both sides prepared for battle, and everyone was surprised by what happened next.

"Hold!" a voice yelled out into the night. Moody turned around to see Sean, standing in front of the crowd, moving forward to where Moody and Dolohov stood. Sean walked just past Dolohov and faced the Death Eater crowd.

"Which one of you is Rodolphus LeStrange?" Sean said in a commanding voice. A few moments passed, and then Rodolphus LeStrange removed his mask and lowered his hood and came forward.

"I'm Rodolphus LeStrange," he said as he stood face to face with Sean, "and who are you to ask?"

"My name," Sean said with strength, "is Sean Alexander O'Sullivan." A look of hatred came to Rodolphus' face. "And your fight is with me."

"You," Rodolphus spat out, "you killed my wife and child."

"Your wife killed the child," Sean said without losing any of his resolve, "and you threatened my family…now you made it personal."

"You made it personal first," Rodolphus countered, "and I will find you here and kill you."

"Why bother looking?" Sean asked, "I called you out here to challenge you to a private duel."

Harry and Bill both gasped and turned to face the confrontation that was taking place before them, and both of them were worried now. Harry and Bill ran forward, making their way through the crowd. They ran to where Sean and Rodolphus stood.

"Sean don't do this," Bill said grabbing Sean's shoulder, "think of Ginny."

"Think of all the people who care about you," Harry added, "please don't throw your life away like this."

"I have made my choice," Sean said coolly, "and if this coward has the guts to accept it, he and I will settle this once and for all."

"I accept," Rodolphus said venomously "name the place."

"There," Sean said pointing to an area about a mile west of where the other fighters were assembled.

"Very well," Rodolphus said, "where you choose your death to take place makes no difference to me."

Rodolphus then apparated away to the sight of the duel. Sean grabbed Bill's arm. "Take me there old friend" Sean said.

Bill looked at Harry, who was trembling and shaking his head pleading with Bill to not let Sean go through with this, Harry had already lost enough mentors and father figures. Bill had a similar look on his own face, but he fought through it and nodded to Sean. A moment later the two of them disappeared. A few seconds later, Bill appeared back alone. He and Harry then walked back to where they originally were gathered.

"My forces and I only await the sign to begin Mad-Eye," Dolohov said after Harry and Bill had left.

"I hope to meet you on the battlefield Dolohov," Moody responded, "then I can repay you for this," he added pointing to his eye. At that time, it began to rain, lightly at first, but soon it was a steady downpour accompanied by rolling thunder.

Dolohov said nothing, he merely turned and walked back to the front of the small army he had under his command, and Moody did the same. Dolohov's army was more numerous than Moody's, but none of the Ministry fighters had any fear of the evil horde assembled before them.

Moody stopped in front of his fighters and spoke. "When I send up the sparks with my wand, all of you know what to do."

Moody then walked to the back of the crowd, where Harry, Bill, Kingsley, and Tonks were standing in a square shaped pattern. Moody stood between Kingsley and Tonks the rain continuing to fall around them.

"Are all of you ready?" Moody asked, the four of them nodded. Moody then drew his wand and raised his arm into the air. He held it like that for a few moments, the fighters of both armies shooting death glares to each other across the field, then red sparks rose from Moody's wand.

"Dementors attack!" Dolohov yelled out. As he said this, the Knights and wizards at the front of the Ministry fighters dropped to the ground and began to worm crawl towards the Death Eaters.

Harry remembered what he and the others were supposed to do, and seeing the Dementors flying towards the fighters it all made perfect sense. He and the others aimed their wands and in unison yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

The five gray streams shot forward and connected. A gray ball began to emanate from where the beams met. As it continued to grow, Harry was finding that the force it was generating increased as well and gripped his wand with both hands to keep the beam steady. Bill, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks did likewise until a shape began to rise from the ball.

Moody and the others all lowered their wands as a gigantic Phoenix rose from the ball and spread it's mighty wings.

"Get them all!" Moody yelled to the Patronus Phoenix they had created.

The bird flew forward and with incredible speed, grace, and deadly accuracy, vanquished all of the Dementors. Once the Dementors were gone and the patronus dissipated, Moody turned to one of the Knights in front of him.

"Give the order now!" he yelled.

"Fire, remember that these wizards stop bullets just as well as we do!" a voice Harry recognized as the Order Knight Tristan Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs before firing his own shotgun.

The Death Eaters started shooting off charms, primarily the Avada Kedavra curse, towards the Knights and wizards crawling on the ground, but quickly started shooting at the Knights who were riddling the Death Eaters with bullets. The wizards behind the Knights began to shoot off Protego charms to protect the firing Knights.

Dolohov was watching the events from behind some of his men, and was furious with the quick loss of the Dementors and when he saw the destruction taking place before him with Death Eaters falling like autumn leaves in a wind storm.

"Inferi, attack!" Dolohov yelled. The zombie like creatures moved forward towards the Knights and wizards crawling on the ground. Dolohov smiled, he knew what was about to happen.

"Our bullets aren't stopping those things," a Knight yelled above the sound of gunfire, as a few more wizards and Knights fell to the Avada Kedavra curses being thrown their way.

"Hold your fire!" Tristan yelled. When the gunfire ceased, he yelled out one more order, "Charge!"

The Knights in the main group let out a loud yell and began to rush forward. The wizards joined in the charge, and in the yell, and all began running forward, with a few of them falling to the Avada Kedavra curse along the way. At the same time, the crawling wizards and Knights, with Daniel Flanagan at the head, jumped to their feet and began to attack the Inferi.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked Moody.

"You heard the Knight," Moody said, "we charge!" And Harry, Bill, Kingsley, and Tonks moved forward. Moody moved forward as fast as he could with his artificial leg and shillelagh.

It didn't take long for Daniel and some of the other Knights to fight through the Inferi and begin attacking the main group of Death Eaters. Daniel used the same weapon that he had used when he had attacked the vampire shrine with Sean, and he was still an expert with it. Once they had gone though, the Death Eater curses became much less frequent.

In less than a minute, all the forces on the battlefield were engaged in close combat. The sounds of the dead and the dying, coupled with wizards yelling out charms, gunfire from the Knights, and the falling rain, began to echo through the night. Harry found himself using a combination of the martial arts Sean had taught him and his magic as he fought off Death Eater after Death Eater. Bill was also using a combination of hand fighting and magic as he continued to fight, always remembering who and what he was fighting for.

At another point of battle, a particularly arrogant and powerful Death Eater was dodging attacks and throwing curses left and right. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled striking down a wizard and then turning to his left and yelling "Crucio!" at a Knight who was later killed while writing in pain on the ground. The Death Eater began to laugh a cruel laugh, but stopped when he turned and felt something press against his chest.

He turned to see a smiling Tristan Bruce holding his shotgun. "Shotgunius killius," Tristan said in a dark and heavily accented voice, before pulling the trigger and then moving on to fight more Death Eaters.

Dolohov was standing with Rabastan LeStrange behind where the battle was taking place and could see that the Ministry fighters were gaining the upper hand in the fight.

Dolohov turned to Rabastan, "we've let these worms think they've won long enough."

Rabastan understood, and began to transform. The Ministry fighters and the Death Eaters all stopped when they heard the screams of Rabastan as he made the transformation. Harry and Bill were particularly worried at this new development, because they knew what they were up against.

The whole horrific event unfolded before all assembled, and when it was done and Rabastan stood before them in his full Abomination form, Dolohov simply uttered one command, "Destroy them Rabastan…all of them."


	28. Private Duel

**Chapter 28: Private Duel**

Sean and Rodolphus stared at each other for a fairly lengthy period of time after Bill apparated away from the scene of the private duel. The tension between the two could be cut with a knife, and the sound of the cool night air rushing by them was the only noise other than the rolling thunder.

Rodolphus stepped back several steps, his eyes never leaving Sean's piercing gaze. Sean reached back to where his sword was strapped and produced the gloves that he had had a Knight bring to him before the battle. They were the same kind that he had used when he fought Raiganzi, Sean slipped them on and strapped them on tightly.

There were no words exchanged between the two of them until Sean bowed to Rodolphus.

"What is the meaning of this," Rodolphus hissed out.

"I am familiar with the formalities of your duels," Sean answered with a strong and ice-filled tone, "I figure the sooner we get the formalities out of the way, the sooner we can end this business between us."

Rodolphus smiled and took a few more steps back. "Do you know what I am?" he asked through a villainous smile.

"Yes," Sean said in the same tone he had been using, "my Order brothers and I call that an Abomination."

"Such a lowly and ignorant name for what I have become," Rodolphus said beaming with pride, "I am a living masterpiece, and I am invincible."

Sean's characteristic smirk came to his face. "You will remember that it was once my occupation to kill demons such as yourself," he said, "and I was very good at it." There was another roll of thunder, and then the rain began to fall. "Now bow!" Sean boomed, "And we shall see who is left standing."

"To the death then?" Rodolphus asked with malicious intent.

"Aye," Sean answered reaching back with his right hand to grip the hilt of the Ninjato sword that he had had made from the Manticore Metal, "to the death."

Rodolphus began the horrific process of his transformation. Sean could hear many gunshots from the main battle as he waited for Rodolphus to finish changing, but kept himself and his now cleared mind focused on the Abomination taking shape in front of him. The Manticore tail with poisonous stinger had already formed and Rodolphus was now at the height of his form. Sean noticed the metallic torso Harry and Bill had told him about and watched as the dragon wings surfaced and the werewolf head took shape.

In a few moments, the ordeal was over and Rodolphus stood to face his lone opponent. Sean merely looked up into the eyes of the beast before him, and smirked.

"When you're quite ready demon," Sean said without a hint of fear, angering Rodolphus. Rodolphus performed his bow, and in an instant Sean drew his sword and charged forward.

Rodolphus shot his tail in Sean's direction, Sean hit it to the side with his sword and continued forward. Rodolphus next breathed fire at Sean, this caught Sean off guard but he was able to roll out of the way and then bolt forward. Rodolphus then took to the air and flew around Sean for a few moments. Sean stood his ground and watched the Abomination fly around, waiting for him to make the next move.

Rodolphus angled himself towards Sean and began to fly with blazing speed. Sean didn't move, he stood and waited until Rodolphus was so close that he couldn't fly to either side in time to block the blow Sean was about to deliver. When he was close enough, Sean side stepped and brought his sword up against Rodolphus' torso before bringing it through his left wing.

Rodolphus crashed to the ground after the loss of his wing. He brought himself to where he was standing upright, and then he did something that surprised Sean, he spoke.

"Pathetic fool," Rodolphus said with a more menacing voice then he could ever hope to have in human form, "I may not be able to fly, but nothing can penetrate my armor."

Sean said nothing, he merely held up his sword. The rain was washing it clean, but not fast enough for Rodolphus not to see the blood that was dripping off of the blade. He then looked down at the slash across his body. It was not very deep, merely a scratch, but Sean's message was clear.

"The next one," Sean said, "will be much deeper. And if I have to I will destroy you piece by piece."

Rodolphus hissed and ran towards Sean, breathing fire and striking with his tail. Sean found himself being kept busy having to simultaneously block the tail and elude the fire. He was so enthralled in this, that he didn't notice how close Rodolphus was until it was too late to react. Rodolphus brought his foot up and kicked Sean squarely in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Rodolphus then brought his leg up, preparing to stomp on Sean. Sean felt around frantically for his sword, and upon grabbing it held it straight up in the air. Rodolphus brought his foot down full force, impaling it on the strong and sharp metal of Sean's sword.

Rodolphus fell on his back from the pain and let out a loud roar. Sean felt sore all over his torso region, but managed to stand on his feet and charge towards Rodolphus. Rodolphus saw Sean and swung his tail, hitting him with the middle of it and sending him several feet to the side. Sean rolled with the momentum of the strike until he was on his knees. Sean gripped his left ribs with his right hand while holding his sword in his left. He looked to see Rodolphus on all fours and charging toward him like a bull. Sean stood up and held his sword in his right hand with the blade facing the ground, prepared to receive his opponent.

Rodolphus charged forward, his first impulse was to charge through Sean, but he remembered what the sword Sean was wielding had done to him earlier and moved to the side, snapping his tail at Sean. Sean flipped the sword so the blade was facing up and in one fast motion brought it down through Rodolphus' tail, severing the lower half of it.

Rodolphus swung around as venom began to spray and drip from the severed end of the tail. The pouring rain neutralized the poison that hit the ground, and Rodolphus stood on his hind legs to face Sean. Rodolphus had thought himself invincible only a few moments before, and now he looked hatefully at the man who was getting the better of him in their duel.

Sean held his sword, now stained with blood and venom, upright like the warrior he was and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Rodolphus remained motionless, he had tried all the attack methods he could think of, and nothing was working. He then thought of something drastic, and began to change back into his human form. Sean stood back and waited, his honor would not allow him to kill a man in this condition and unarmed.

In a few moments, Rodolphus was back to his human form. His clothes and wand were back where his duel with Sean had started. A Death Eater robe materialized around his body, and Rodolphus called out "Accio wand!" In a few moments he held his wand in his hand. He was standing on one foot due to the large gash in the one Sean had rammed his sword through, and quickly said some mendo charms to cure his injuries.

When he was done, he pointed his wand at Sean and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Sean didn't move, he merely held his sword up in line with the beam and Rodolphus watched in amazement as the green beam came in contact with the sword and was deflected to either side of Sean. Sean brought his arm down and flipped the sword over his hand once before jumping forward and lunging at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus was shocked at what had happened, but had the presence of mind to move out of the way of Sean's blade. Rodolphus pointed his wand at Sean and yelled "Crucio!" Sean dropped to the ground and yelled out in pain as the torture curse began its work. A smile came to Rodolphus' face as he watched Sean writhe in pain.

"I'm going to make you suffer, you Muggle pig," Rodolphus hissed, "I will make you suffer for what you did to my Bella."

Rodolphus waited until he could see that Sean was weakened by the curse. He then threw his wand to the side and once again transformed into his Abomination form. The mendo charms he had used earlier had healed his foot and his tail, and he coiled Sean in the tail and brought him up to his face, Sean's sword dropping to the ground as he was lifted.

"I'm going to kill you now you pathetic Muggle," Rodolphus said with a sick satisfaction, "nice and slow. Long enough for you to wish you were dead, and then death will come slowly."

Sean was breathing heavily and looked Rodolphus in the eye. For one split second, Sean thought that his death was certain. Then, an image of his wife and son flashed through his mind. He saw himself and Ginny taking Kellen to the Priest, he saw Kellen growing before him, he saw the two of them and more children at the Cottage in the Cliffs, and he saw himself being visited by grandchildren.

"You've underestimated me demon," Sean said as his characteristic smirk once again came to his face, "I won't die here—I have too much to live for."

A questioning look came over Rodolphus, and then Sean let out a loud yell. Sean began to tighten every muscle in his body, and then push his arms and legs out against the tail of Rodolphus with every ounce of strength his muscular body had. His yell grew louder and more intense as Rodolphus struggled to squeeze harder with his tail. Eventually, Sean was able to bring his foot onto Rodolphus' tail and push himself out of the hold.

Sean stood on Rodolphus' tail for a moment before jumping forward. He brought his right hand with the steel-balled glove right into Rodolphus' eye and he felt why Sean was a champion boxer. Rodolphus staggered back in pain as Sean sat on the werewolf nose of the face, wrapped his legs tightly around it, and continued to rain down shattering punch after punch on the eyes and face of Rodolphus.

Sean continued to pummel him until Rodolphus fell onto his back with a crashing thud. Sean released his grip and ran to where his sword had fallen, the rain falling onto his bloodstained gloves and hitting his face as he did so. He picked up the sword and ran back to the fallen Abomination. Sean could see that he had badly damaged Rodolphus, his left eye was gone, and there were impressions all over his face made by Sean's mighty punches.

Sean breathed hard, letting the fire out of his lungs. He was feeling pain all over his body from the fight he had been engaged in, but he mentally willed his way though it. He stood next to Rodolphus' head, so that he could hear what he was about to say.

"Killing your wife gave me no joy," Sean said in a low voice, "and killing you now gives me none. May God have mercy on your soul."

Sean then brought his sword up into the air, and shoved the blade through the throat of Rodolphus. Rodolphus' body rose for a second and let out one last breath before falling to the ground. Sean jumped up onto Rodolphus' chest, and brought the sword through his heart just to be sure that he was dead.

He looked at the form of the Abomination that he had destroyed. He paused for a moment and knelt to the ground, placing his left hand on the ground to balance himself. He coughed several times, breathing hard the entire time, then rose to his feet. He sheathed his sword, and then turned towards where the main battle was taking place. Sean then began running there as fast as he could, hoping that he wasn't too late to help his comrades.


	29. The Unbearable Wait

**Chapter 29: The Unbearable Wait**

"Amen" Ginny said quietly as she finished praying and opened her eyes. Ginny had never really had religion in her life before she and Sean got engaged, but Sean's Irish Catholic ways rubbed off on her very soon after. She was holding the crucifix Sean had been wearing, the Celtic Cross with the rosary beads that had belonged to his mother, and felt very concerned for the men she had been praying for.

She looked down at the crucifix around her fingers, she had seen Sean with it many times but now that she knew what significance it had for him she felt different looking at it. She could never get the images she had seen in the Pensieve out of her mind, and looking at the crucifix and remembering where and when Sean had gotten it sent a chill all through Ginny's body.

Ginny was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Kellen make an effort at communicating. She turned to see him lying in his crib and as she approached him she could tell what the problem was. She fought back the stench emanating from Kellen's dirty diaper and disposed of it. Ginny looked down at the thing that was most precious to her in this world, and when Kellen smiled at his mother she smiled back at him.

"I know what you could use," Ginny said in a very upbeat and bright voice, "you need a bath."

Ginny went into the bathroom and turned on the water, when she was satisfied with the temperature she stopped the drain and brought in Kellen. Kellen was a very well behaved child, Ginny was sure that there had been occasions when he had cried or complained, but she couldn't remember any of them. After the water reached the point Ginny was comfortable with having Kellen in, she turned off the water and began to bathe her son.

As she did so, she began to sing Kellen a song that she had heard Sean humming one night as he held their son, Siuil a Run he said it was called. Sean had said that he remembered his mother singing it to him when he was a child, and that he didn't sing the words because they were from the point of view of a woman. Ginny had insisted that Sean teach it to her so that their son could have the same experience Sean had, Sean relented without any dispute.

I wish I was on yonder hill

'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,

And every tear would turn a mill,

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Ginny sang to the delighted baby as she gently bathed him in the warm water. She could see that he liked hearing her sing, so she continued:

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,  
Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel,

I'll sell my only spinning wheel,

To buy my love a sword of steel

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,  
Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,

And 'round the world I'll beg my bread,

Until my parents shall wish me dead,

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,  
Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Ginny finished bathing Sean and wrapped his wet body in a towel, cradling him in her arms she continued to sing:

I wish, I wish, I wish in vain,

I wish I had my heart again,

And vainly think I'd not complain,

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,  
Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

But now my love has gone to France,

To try his fortune to advance;

If he e'er come back, 'tis but a chance,

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin,  
Siuil go socair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Ginny had finished drying Kellen and dressing him in his pajamas by the time she was finished with the song. She looked at the clock and could see that it was time to put Kellen to bed. She picked him up and looked into his young and innocent love-filled eyes and fought back tears.

"It's time for you to go to bed now Kellen," Ginny said, liking more and more the sound of the name Sean had said he wanted to call their son by a few hours after he was born. Ginny wanted to ask him where he got the name Kellen from, she knew that the middle name Michael was for Kellen's adopted father, and figured that it was something to remember for the future.

Ginny gently cradled Kellen in her arms and kept looking down at his face. She could see that he was still very much awake, and she remembered that Sean had taught her a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Sean's maternal great grandmother had lived in Wales for several years, and she sang the same lullaby to all her children that Sean's mother sang to him. This song was also from a woman's point of view, so Sean didn't sing it, but he mentioned it when he taught Ginny Siuil a Run and she wanted to learn it.

Ginny brought Kellen up so that his stomach was against her turned her head to where she could gently sing into Kellen's ear.

Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;

Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,

Ni wna undyn â thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Ginny gently moved Kellen up and down as she continued to sing:

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Ginny could tell that Kellen was asleep now, she gently put him down on his back in his crib and finished the lullaby as she tucked him in.

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.

"Good night Kellen," Ginny said softly kissing him on the forehead, "hopefully it will be your dad that wakes you up." She turned out the lights, and made sure that the extendable ears string was attached to the crib. She couldn't sleep, so she thought that she would go down to the common room for a while until she felt tired.

When she came down there, making sure to bring the other end of the string with her in case Kellen should need her, she was surprised to see Fleur and Hermione already sitting down in front of the fireplace. Ginny saw the flames dance around the wood, and could see that Fleur felt just as worried as she did. She sat down on a chair by the sofa that Fleur and Hermione were occupying.

The room was quiet, all three of the women had a myriad of thoughts and fears running through their minds. Hermione knew that some friendly conversation would help ease the tension, but all she could think about was her husband, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I remember standing guard here back at the Great Battle of Hogwarts when Harry came up after he destroyed Voldemort" Hermione said with a fond recollection. "It's interesting how many fond memories I have of this place."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "me too. I remember that time when Ron came back after asking you," she turned to Fleur, "to the Yule Ball. We all thought he looked like a ghost."

The three of them laughed. "I remember when 'e did zat," Fleur chimed in, " 'e ran away before I could give him an answer."

"What would you have said?" Ginny asked.

"Zat I already 'ad a, 'ow you say, date" Fleur answered.

"I remember that was quite a year," Hermione said, "so much happened. The Quidditch World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, You Know Who returning, me realizing my feelings for Harry."

"Eet was an eenteresting year for all of us," Fleur chimed in looking more like her usual cheerful self, "zat was ze 'ear I met Bill too."

"Well," Ginny said, "I remember cheering for Ireland at the World Cup. So I guess something having to do with my future husband happened that year too."

The three of them laughed at this, enjoying the feeling. None of them were related, Ginny and Fleur were only related by Fleur's marriage, but the three of them felt like sisters right now. They spent the next several minutes talking about their children and what it had been like becoming mothers. Each one of them claimed that their respective husband was the best father. Ginny even said how gentle and tender Sean was with Kellen and how she had no idea that a man who had killed demons, and then become a boxer whose upcoming opponents were all referred to as "future butcher paper decorations" could be such a caring and wonderful husband and father. The three of them were silent for a little while after talking about their husbands, until Hermione spoke.

"How do you deal with it when Bill goes off Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Eet is very 'ard," Fleur said in a more sober voice, "but I remember zat Bill is a very powerful wizard. And zat 'e is so determined and would not leave me and ze 'ildren alone. I feel better after zis."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I think the same way about Harry. But sometimes it's so hard…the waiting for them to come back." Fleur nodded in agreement.

"I remember feeling like that after Sean left Hogwarts," Ginny said. "He had told me about the upcoming battle with the vampires and that if it was successful and he survived he would come and find me."

"Really?" Hermione said with a peaking interest, "you never told me about this. Tell us everything, starting with when he told you this, and don't leave out any details."

Ginny then told Hermione and Fleur all about when Sean took her outside after the medal ceremony. She told them of their conversation, and of how relieved and happy she was when she heard about the Knights success and that there were none dead. She told them about the years she spent following Sean's career and all the nights she stayed up hoping Sean would come and take her away.

She finished by telling them of the December day when Sean finally did show up at the Burrow. She told them about her and Sean's first kiss, about his proposal, and then about their courtship before their marriage.

"Wow," Hermione said breathless, "that sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

"Oui," Fleur said, "if 'u ever 'ave a daughter, 'u should tell her zat story."

"I don't know," Ginny said, "if I did that then she would be expecting that and would die an old maid…because there will never be another man as perfect as my Sean."

Hermione and Fleur smiled. They remembered how angry Ginny had been at Sean only a few nights ago, and were glad that she was now expressing her true feelings about her husband.

"I don't think I'll ever get to sleep tonight," Ginny said, "not until I know that Sean is okay."

"We were talking about that just before you came down," Hermione said, "Fleur and I were going to stay here until they get back. And you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks," Ginny said, "to both of you."

The three of them then sat quietly around the fireplace. Each one of them thinking about their husbands, and each one of them uttering a silent prayer for their safe return.


	30. The Battle Ends

Chapter 30: The Battle Ends 

"Our bullets aren't stopping him!" a Knight yelled out in alarm as more and more bullets bounced off of the thick hide and armor of Rabastan LeStrange in his Abomination form.

"All Knights focus on the Death Eaters and Inferi," Moody barked out, "all wizards focus on the Abomination!"

Moody's orders were obeyed, all the surviving Knights began to attack the Death Eaters. The Alliance fighters were holding their own, but they had no answer for Rabastan. Rabastan was breathing fire, stomping with his huge Dragon's feet, striking with his poisonous tail, and even crushing some fighters to death with his powerful jaws.

Spells were flying all over the battlefield as the rain continued to fall. Various different colored beams decorated the sky as charms and spells continued to be cast. Death Eaters, Inferi, wizards, and Knights were dropping dead all over the place as the sounds of death and killing echoed through the air.

Harry put down an Inferi in his way and then found himself confronted by a Death Eater who stood between him and Rodolphus. Harry shot a beam from his wand, not needing to shout the name of the spell, and it hit the Death Eater square in the chest. The Death Eater fell onto his back, and Harry quickly spun around and snapped the Death Eater's neck as he tried to sit up.

Harry ran to fight Rabastan, who was destroying all in his path. Rabastan breathed fire, scorching several wizards. Harry quickly cast a charm that extinguished the flames, the rain wasn't falling fast enough to quench the flames Rabastan was sending.

Meanwhile, on another part of the battlefield, two old enemies faced each other. Their history was storied and each one of them felt they had a score to settle with the other. The last time they had met face to face at this spot before this night, they had organized the fight that was now taking place.

"Dolohov," Moody growled, "we have unfinished business."

"Yes we do," Dolohov answered, "and after tonight I will place your corpse before the throne I will sit on as I rule the world."

Moody said nothing, but continued to glare daggers at his old enemy. Dolohov then shot his purple beam, Moody deflected it with a protego charm, and the two old enemies began to duel in earnest after Dolohov yelled out to his followers "stay off the Minister…he is mine to finish!"

Bill ran forward to strike Rabastan, but was met by the swinging tail of the monster. Bill flew several yards away from where he had been and lay on the ground, his wand having flown from his hand while he was airborne, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him.

As he struggled, he looked up to see the silver right hand, the left hand missing a ring finger, and the rat-like face of Wormtail smiling down at him with his evil smile. Wormtail pointed his wand at Bill, Bill was in no shape to counter what was going to come, and both of them knew it. Bill closed his eyes and thought of his wife and child, and the one growing inside his wife that he would never see.

"I'm sorry," Bill muttered inside himself as he prepared to receive the final blow.

"Avada kedav…" Wormtail began, but was silenced by five loud gunshots. Bill opened his eyes to see Wormtail with a surprised look on his face and five holes in the cloak he was wearing. He then heard a loud yell as a man came up behind Wormtail, and then jammed a sword through his heart. Wormtail fell to the ground dead, and Bill looked up to see Sean O'Sullivan with the gun the Priest had given him, now smoking, in his left hand and his sword in his right.

"Now," Sean said as he put the gun back in its holster, "every last vampire is gone." Sean looked forward to where Rabastan was continuing to wreak havoc, "except that one."

"You saved my life," Bill said realizing inside what must have happened at Sean's private duel and taking Sean out of the trance he was in, "I'm forever in your debt."

Sean stretched out his left hand, and helped Bill to his feet. "Think nothing of it," Sean said, "let's finish this thing once and for all."

Bill nodded, called out "accio wand," and then ran forward to face Rabastan with his wand in hand and Sean close behind him. Something however caught Sean's attention. He saw his friend Daniel fighting off two Death Eaters with his signature weapon, the special glaive. He saw Daniel put the two of them down and smiled. "He deserves his retirement," Sean thought to himself as he saw Daniel fend off some more Death Eaters.

Then, all of a sudden, he saw the venomous point of Rabastan's tail pierce Daniel's back. He could see the tip of it penetrate through Daniel's chest, just over his heart, and Daniel fell forward to the ground. Sean paused where he stood, shock, sadness, and hate were all overtaking him inside.

Sean ran to where Daniel fell, killing the Death Eaters that Daniel had been fending off with ease with his sword. He dropped the sword to the ground, kneeled next to his old friend and lifted up his head with his right hand.

"Daniel?" Sean said gently shaking his head, "Daniel? Don't you die on me!" Daniel's eyes opened and his breathing was becoming very labored.

"Sean," Daniel managed to say, "thank you…thank you…for giving me…something…to…hope…for…" Daniel then let out his last breath and slumped down to the ground in Sean's arms. Sean breathed hard, and angrily as he gently set Daniel onto the ground.

Then, with his friend's blood running down his hands from the rain, Sean picked up his sword and stood on his feet and faced the Abomination that had killed his friend and so many others of his comrades.

Sean let out a yell and ran toward Rabastan. Several Death Eaters shot spells and curses at him, Sean deflected them all with his sword and kept running forward. Any enemies in his path, he hacked down with his sword, any allies he pushed aside. He continued this until he came just in front of Rabastan, he stopped, and Rabastan could see who the man in front of him holding the sword was.

Rabastan smiled, remembering the Knight he had just gotten in the back with his tail, then brought the point of the tail forward with great speed at the man standing in front of him.

Sean held his ground, gripping his sword in his right hand, and stepped to his right just before Rabastan's tail would have hit him. As Rabastan recoiled his tail, Sean darted to his left. He wrapped his arm around the tail just behind the stinger, and was brought into the air. When the tail reached a certain point, Sean let go and the momentum carried him though the air like a dart coming straight for Rabastan.

Rabastan saw Sean flying toward him and brought up his right hand to swat him down like a fly. Sean brought his sword up and sliced off the hand as it dropped, he continued to fly forward. Rabastan instinctively brought his remaining hand up to place on top of the nub that was where his other hand used to be. As he did this, Sean gripped his sword with both hands and planted both feet firmly on Rabastan's right shoulder.

Sean swung his sword with all his strength and took off Rabastan's head with one stroke. Sean kept his feet planted where they were as the monster's head fell to the ground behind him. Rabastan fell to his knees, and then onto his stomach as Sean did a back flip, landing on the dead monster's back.

A great silence suddenly fell on the battlefield as all the fighters turned to stare at the cause of the almost deafening thud that had echoed over the entire field.

They saw Sean O'Sullivan, with blood dripping from his hands, clothes, face, and sword, standing on top of the Abomination he had just killed. He stood with his soaked clothes hugging his muscular body, breathing heavily while his muscles rose up and down in time with his breathing, and holding his sword with the blade facing the ground, slicing any raindrops that fell on it.

All the fighters looking at the sight before them knew that they were witnessing greatness, poetry in motion. Harry and Bill were particularly staring at their old friend, marveling at the great warrior that he was. This was the first time either of them had seen Sean in combat, and it was the stuff of legend.

Sean just stared back at the forces staring at him. His breathing was becoming relaxed now, and just then Dolohov's voice echoed over the field.

"Death Eaters retreat!" There were several loud pops all over the battlefield as the surviving Death Eaters apparated away from the field. The Inferi had already all been destroyed, and the field was now empty except for the surviving Alliance fighters, and the dead from both sides.

"We have victory!" Moody boomed for all to hear.

The Alliance fighters let out a triumphant cheer. Sean, still standing on the dead body of Rodolphus LeStrange, raised his right hand into the air with his sword now directly above his head with the blade parallel to the ground.

"Now," Moody said, "I will make arrangements to have our dead brought to a safe location where they can be identified. In the meantime, all of you go home to your families. And if a few wizards would please stay behind to apparate the Knights back to their respective monasteries."

Sean sheathed his sword, then stepped off of the Abomination carcass and walked down onto the field. He looked around and saw all the carnage, wondering if it was worth it. Just then, Moody tapped him on the shoulder. Sean turned around to face the Minister for Magic, who spoke to him.

"I just want to say," Moody began, "that you have to be the greatest warrior I have ever known." Moody then extended his hand, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the wizards standing around, who knew that Moody only did this if it was someone he greatly respected…and he didn't feel that way about many people. Sean took Moody's hand, and respectfully bowed his head to show his respect for the Minister.

"Now," Moody said patting Sean on the back, "go to wherever you need to."

Sean nodded and walked off to find Harry and Bill. The three of them met nearby, Sean was relieved to see that both Bill and Harry had survived. Bill and Harry just stared at Sean, still getting over the realization that he had killed both of the Abominations.

Sean paused for a few moments before placing a hand on each of the other men's shoulders.

"I'm glad to find both of you alive," Sean said out of breath.

"Same here," Bill said in a tone that reflected his awe at what he had seen his old friend do a few moments before.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor," Sean continued.

"Of course," Harry said in a tone similar to Bill's, "anything."

"Please tell Ginerva that I am alive and went to the Monastery for purification."

"No problem," Harry said, "we'll let them know right after we take you to the Monastery."

"No," Sean said, "you two go straight to Hogwarts, our wives shouldn't be kept waiting any longer to know that we are okay."

"Okay," Bill said, "hang on though, we'll help you find someone to take you to the Monastery."

Bill and Harry looked around, and then found a familiar face.

"Dallin," they both called out at once. Dallin Andersen looked in their direction and walked over to them.

"Harry, Bill," Dallin greeted, "I'm glad to see that you two are alright."

"Same here," Bill said, "we were wondering if you could help us out with something."

"Sure," Dallin said with his thick Scottish accent, "whatever you need."

"Sean here," Bill said gesturing toward Sean, "needs to go to the Ireland Monastery and wants us to go straight back to Hogwarts. Would you mind taking him over there real quick?"

"I'd be honored," Dallin said in a reverent voice recognizing the man who had pushed him aside on his way to destroying the monster whose body now lay dead not far away.

"We'll let Ginny know where you are Sean," Harry said.

"Thank you," Sean answered, "tell her to go on back to Blackrock and I'll be there in three days."

Harry and Bill nodded and saw Dallin and Sean shake hands and begin to talk before they apparated off to Hogwarts.

They were both physically and mentally exhausted from their ordeal, and began trudging their way back towards the castle. It took them a little longer than usual due to their physical state, but they moved forward as fast as they could. Neither one of them spoke, they both just wanted to let their families know that they were okay.

They made their way through the front gate, then onto the dormitory, as they opened the door leading to the Common Room they could hear three sets of feet stand up. They trudged up the stairs and saw Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny standing to look in the direction of the stairs. The three women instantly brightened up, and Fleur and Hermione rushed to Bill and Harry. They came together in tight and loving embraces, none of them wanting to let the other go.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said holding him as tears of joy ran down her face, "I was so worried about you." Hermione then began kissing any part of Harry's face that she could, ending with his lips. A similar scene was happening with Bill and Fleur nearby, until Fleur squeezed a little too hard.

"Ow," Bill said wincing in pain.

"Ees someting wrong Bill dahling?" Fleur asked concerned.

"I'm okay," Bill said still wincing, "I think some of my ribs are just messed up from the battle."

"'Ermione?" Fleur said, "would 'ou mind taking a look at my 'usband?"

"Not at all," Hermione said moving over to Bill. She directed him to sit on the couch and take off his shirt so she could have a look at him. Meanwhile, Harry moved over to where a now concerned Ginny stood.

"And Sean?" Ginny asked in a low voice, "where is he?"

"Don't worry," Harry said, "he's alright."

Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief, "oh thank God," she said relieved. "Where is he?"

"He said for you to go back to Blackrock," Harry said, "he went to the Monastery for purification and will be there in three days."

"Three days?" Ginny asked in her usual headstrong voice. "There's no way I am going to wait three more days to see my husband."

Ginny then stormed off, leaving Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur to look after her curiously. A moment later Ginny came down the stairs with a still sleeping Kellen cradled in her arms, a small bag over one shoulder, and wearing a simple cloak.

"If any of you need me," Ginny said in a determined voice, "I will be at the Monastery with my husband."

The four of them just watched her leave, they all knew better than to get in Ginny's way when she was determined to do something.

"Sean's a very lucky man to have a woman like her," Bill said with a smile as Hermione began performing mendo charms on his wounded torso.

"And she's lucky to have a man like him," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. Harry and Bill then spent the next hour telling Fleur and Hermione about the battle and how they had seen something out of legend in Sean engaged in combat.


	31. The Final and Highest Stage

Chapter 31: The Final and Highest Stage 

Dallin and Sean arrived a short distance from the Order Monastery on the Cliffs of Moher. Dallin felt very honored to get to meet Sean, and spoke to him before going off.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. O'Sullivan," Dallin said extending his hand to Sean.

"Likewise Mr. Andersen," Sean answered taking his hand.

"Please, call me Dallin," Dallin said.

"Only if you call me Sean," Sean responded.

"Well Sean," Dallin said with a nod and a smile, "I have to be getting back to me family now. Do you have any family?"

"Aye," Sean said, "I also have a wife and son, they're with Harry and Bill's families at Hogwarts."

"How long have ya been married?" Dallin asked.

"About a year," Sean said.

"And how old is your son?" Dallin asked.

"About two weeks," Sean answered.

"Huh," Dallin said, "I have a son about that age. I named him William, after Sir William Wallace."

"It's great to have family," Sean said, "and I thank you for taking me here."

"I hope to see you again," Dallin said, "it has been an honor to fight beside you."

"Likewise," Sean said, "farewell Dallin." Dallin nodded and was off.

Sean looked at the Monastery, it had been a while since the last time he was there, and moved toward it. Sean was so tired from the battle that he was moving mostly on instinct. He saw a few other Knights entering the Monastery and hurried forward to enter before the gate closed, he knew from experience what an ordeal it was to open. He heard the guard yell "who goes there!?"

"It's Sean O'Sullivan," he said slightly annoyed, "and I am here for purification."

"By all means enter," the guard said with a tone of reverence and respect.

Sean walked in behind a few other Knights, they all cleared a path for him so that he could enter first. Many of the men, women, and children in the Monastery stopped what they were doing to get a good look at the man whose statue they had seen many times with the trophy cases and the inscription naming him the best Vampire Hunter in the history of the Order.

Sean moved to the Sagart's chambers and knocked on the door. After being invited to do so, he entered. The Priest, seeing who it was, waved him forward to his desk. As he moved towards the desk, Sean removed the shoulder holster and held it in his hand.

"I used five," Sean said to the Priest before placing it on the desk, "now please cleanse me Father."

The Priest stood up, his eyes showed his relief that his adopted son was alive, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course my son," the Priest said. He then moved to the sliding door and opened it. Sean removed what he was wearing, and folded his clothes up neatly before setting them next to his sword. He then stood up straight while the Priest examined his body, then went about the purification process.

He began the process. "You have faced a great evil of the outer world in this one. You have done this not for yourself, but for your fellow man, so that good and peace may ultimately reign on this Earth."

The Priest then brought the wand with the Olive Oil up and made the sign of a cross on the bridge of Sean's forehead, "may your mind be cleansed of any impure thoughts or malice toward your foe."

The Priest then dipped the wand into the oil a second time and made the same sign of the cross over Sean's heart.

"May your heart be cleansed of any hate that may have entered in the heat of battle, and may you continue on with a pure heart."

The Priest then motioned for Sean to lay down on the table and brought the basin of water over him when he had assumed the position.

"This water is symbolic of the blood of our Savior. Shed so that we may be made pure, now let His sacrifice purify your body and soul." The Priest then poured some of the water over Sean's body, then Sean rolled over so the Priest could get the other side.

"Sean Alexander O'Sullivan," the Priest continued, "you have now been anointed and washed clean of the evils of the demons you have fought for God and man. Arise pure and continue to remain so."

Sean then stood up and performed his customary bow and salute. He put on a robe and then picked up his sheathed sword while the Priest pulled the lever next to the table and drained the water. The Priest then turned to face Sean.

"How many more men were there at the gate?" he asked.

"I counted a little over a dozen," Sean said, "but there will probably be more coming."

The Priest nodded in response. "There will be clothes and some parchment and a pencil in your purification chamber," he said to Sean, "and we will be expecting you to make an entry for the library regarding the Abomination you faced."

"I'll do it in the morning," Sean said with a yawn, "right now I am very tired."

"Then rest my son," the Priest said, "from what Minister Moody told me before you got here, you have certainly earned it."

Sean was too tired to add anything. He and the Priest embraced, and then Sean made his way to the purification chambers. All of them had clothes resembling pajamas inside them, but Sean looked until he found one with parchment and a pencil inside as well. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, he carefully set the parchment and pencil aside, put on the clothes, then crawled under the covers and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later, Ginny O'Sullivan appeared on the grounds near the monastery with Kellen in her arms. She had bundled Kellen up a little more to protect him from the cold. She moved towards the Monastery, and proceeded forward until hearing the guard command her to stop.

"Please let me in," Ginny called up to the guard, "my name is Ginerva O'Sullivan, Sean's wife. I'm here to see my husband."

There was quiet on the parapet for a minute or two, Ginny wondered what was happening, then she saw the gate open.

"Come on in," the guard said, "a Knight will show you to the Priest's chambers."

As Ginny entered, a Knight welcomed her and led her to the Priest's chambers. The Priest was just finishing purifying the Knights who had returned from the battle when she arrived.

"Ginny," the Priest said with a loving tone, "please come in."

Ginny walked in and couldn't help but smile at the Priest's reaction to seeing her with his grandson in her arms. The Priest hesitated a little at first as she approached, and just looked at the baby in her arms. He hadn't seen him yet, and he was almost in tears at seeing a baby that was related to him in every way but blood.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ginny asked. The Priest was so overcome with emotion that he could only nod.

Ginny gently placed the baby in the Priest's arms. The Priest just stared at him for a minute. Kellen opened his eyes at about that point and stared up at the older man holding him. Kellen smiled, the Priest had such a kind face that he knew that he didn't need to be afraid.

"We're going to name him Kellen," Ginny said, "Kellen Michael O'Sullivan."

The Priest smiled, and Ginny smiled widely seeing the Priest interact with Kellen. Ginny knew from the Pensieve that the Priest had lost a child, and she was on the brink of tears of joy seeing the way he and Kellen interacted. It reminded her of when her parents had used floo powder to visit her and Sean shortly after Kellen was born and how great it was to see her parents interact with Kellen.

"Kellen is a fine name for Sean's son," the Priest said snapping Ginny out of her thoughts.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked intrigued, thinking she was going to find out where Sean got the name from.

"Kellen," the Priest said, "is a Celtic name meaning 'mighty warrior.'"

Ginny smiled, "then it certainly fits Sean's son."

The Priest nodded and brought a now smiling Kellen close to him so that Kellen could rest his head on the Priest's shoulder.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me where my husband is," Ginny said, "I will leave you to get acquainted with your grandson."

The Priest walked down the hallway and pointed to the purification chamber he knew Sean would be in, the one that he had put the parchment and pencil in earlier.

"Thank you Priest," Ginny said handing him the bag she had been carrying, "there's milk, diapers, and some clothes and toys in there. It should be all you need."

"Thank you dear," the Priest said taking the bag, "we will be fine. Now you go and be with Sean, I know that he wants to see you."

Ginny embraced the Priest, careful not to squish Kellen, and then kissed him on the cheek before entering the chamber. After she closed the door she could see that it was pitch dark. She took her wand out of her cloak and said "lumos." Enough of the room lit up for her to see that Sean was fast asleep on one of the beds in the chamber.

Ginny knelt beside the bed, she could see that Sean was in a very deep sleep and didn't want to wake him. She settled for removing her clothes except her undergarments and curled up on top of Sean's legs. Ginny could sleep now that she knew that her Sean was alright.

About two hours later, it was still dark outside, Sean noticed a heavy feeling on his legs and woke up. He couldn't tell what was on top of his legs, so he lit the lantern on the desk next to his bed. He could then see his beloved Ginerva curled up at his legs. He moved to sit up, this shook Ginny enough to where her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over so that she was looking at Sean.

"Hello my knight in shining armor," Ginny said in a loving voice.

Sean just smiled and sat up completely. "Where's Kellen?" he asked.

"I thought that he could get acquainted with his paternal grandfather," Ginny answered.

Ginny didn't wait for Sean to say anything more, for words were useless. She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Sean until their lips came together in a very passionate kiss. Sean laid back down on his back while Ginny continued to kiss him even more passionately. After they came apart, Sean moved the blankets so that Ginny was underneath them with him.

"I must be dreaming," Sean said.

"If this is a dream," Ginny said with a smile, "then we had better make the most of it."

Sean smiled, remembering when he had said those same words to Ginny, and captured his wife in another passion-filled kiss.

"Wait," Sean said as they came apart, "there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Sean sat up and brought his left hand, Ginny sat to his right, behind him and produced his sheathed sword. Ginny was a little confused, not knowing what to think of this, but Sean began to speak.

"When I was training in China, before I became a Knight. My teacher there taught me about the different stages of being a warrior. I remember that the final and highest stage was having no more need or desire to fight, and the warrior can lay down his weapon."

Ginny gasped, could Sean be saying what she thought he was. "I believe that I have now reached that stage," Sean said, "I can now devote myself completely to you and Kellen."

Sean then carefully moved his body so that he was over Ginny, and dropped the sheath with his sword to the ground. It was a symbolic gesture, and it spoke volumes to Ginny.

"I love you Ginerva," Sean said, finally saying the words that Ginny had dreamed of hearing him say in English for so long. "You once told me that you and I together was like a fairy tale to you. Well, your happily ever after starts now, and I swear to you on my honor that I will always be there for you and our children."

"I love you too Sean," Ginny said looking lovingly into his eyes, "did you say children?"

"I don't think either one of us wants Kellen to be an only child," Sean said with a smile.

"Quite right," Ginny answered.

Sean kissed Ginny once again, tenderly at first, then passionately. While they kissed, Sean moved so that he was on his back again, and Ginny lay on top of him. After they came apart, Ginny moved to Sean's right side and snuggled up against him. That's how they fell asleep, Sean had his wife in his bed with him, his son was with his adopted father, and his weapon was on the ground away from him.


	32. Taking Them Home

**Chapter 32: Taking Them Home**

The night after Sean and the other Knights had completed their purifications, there were several memorial ceremonies in Order monasteries around the world for the Knights who had fallen in the most recent battle. Minister Moody had insisted that in the spirit of the new alliance, representatives from the wizard world be at every ceremony. Representatives from the Order of St. George had come to the funerals of the witches and wizards who had fallen as well.

It was twilight at the Irish monastery of the Order of St. George when the ceremony was scheduled to begin. Sean had just finished putting the drawing and description of the Abomination into one of the books in the Order library. He had enjoyed the three days he had spent with Ginny in the purification chamber, and he remembered her insisting on helping with the work he was doing. He had dictated to her what to write, and she had done it gladly. Sean himself made the drawing since Ginny had never seen the Abominations, a fact that Sean was very grateful for.

There were a few different representatives from the wizard world at the ceremony in the Irish monastery. Harry and Bill were there with their wives, and Minister Moody himself was there. Moody had chosen to personally come to this ceremony due to his close friendship and association with Priest Michael O'Connell. Moody stood beside the Priest, with several torches set up behind them and several funeral pyres in front of them.

Each pyre had a body on top of it. The bodies were dressed in the battle clothes of the Order of St. George, with their crucifixes around their necks. Each body had a pair of coins over their eyes as well, a tradition carried on from the earlier days of the Order. The bodies had their arms crossed over their chests with the crucifix resting on top, the bodies were washed and clean and looked very much at peace.

Several Knights and a few wizards were beginning to gather a short distance in front of the pyres. Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny were in the crowd and looking ahead at the sight that was before them.

"This is certainly a sight," Hermione said, "it's a funeral, but it feels so much more sacred and filled with honor than any other kind of funeral."

"That's how they are," Ginny said as she gently rocked Kellen in her arms, "the Knights value faith and honor a lot more than the rest of the world. And I should know, I married one of them."

"Where are Bill and ze others?" Fleur asked referring to their husbands.

"Harry told me that he and Bill were going to be with Sean to help him get ready for the ceremony" Hermione said, "he is taking losing Daniel pretty hard."

Meanwhile, Harry and Bill were with Sean while Sean was finishing up preparing for the ceremony. Sean was dressed in his old battle clothes from when he was a Knight of the Order of St. George. He had no weapons strapped on, he felt it was a representation of the oath he had sworn to his wife that he was done with fighting, except for his work as a boxer.

"Thank you for being here with me," Sean said as he turned to face Harry and Bill, "it's nice to know that I have such loyal friends."

"No problem Sean," Bill said approaching his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, "we'll always be here for you."

"We need to get together more often," Sean said, "the three of us and our families."

"I agree," Harry said smiling, "you, Ginny, and Kellen are always welcomed at our home."

"And you at ours," Sean said, "and you and all of your relatives," he said referring to Bill."

"I am definitely looking forward to the near future then," Bill said, "we definitely need to be together more often."

Just then, a Knight stepped up to the door. "It's time," he said simply.

Sean nodded, and the Knight left. Sean, Harry, and Bill then walked off to the site of the ceremony. They found their wives and stood with them, Sean greeted Ginny and Kellen, who smiled at his Dad as Ginny gave him to Sean. Sean held Kellen in his arms and put Kellen's head against his shoulder.

After a few more moments, the Priest stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

"Brothers in arms and in God," the Priest began in a strong voice, "from the Order of St. George as well as from the wizard world. We are gathered here to lay to rest thirty-seven of our brave and noble Knights."

The Priest then began to read off each individual name, starting with "Douglas Anthony Murphy". Each name was read with emphasis on every word and a brief pause afterwards, all of them were equal and had given the ultimate sacrifice. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur, as well as their husbands, became more emotional as the Priest continued to read name after name of the fallen warriors. Sean was particularly emotional when the Priest called out the name of Daniel Edward Flanagan. After almost two minutes, the Priest read the final name, "Seamus Marcus O'Shea."

"Now," the Priest continued, "before we proceed, a good friend of the Order, Mister Alastor Moody, the Minister for Magic of Europe, would like to share a few words." The Priest then took a couple of steps back as Moody walked forward.

"My brothers of the Order of St. George," Moody began in a dignified voice, "I realize that no amount of gratitude can bring these truly brave and valiant warriors back from death. But let me say, on behalf of a very grateful wizard world, and the world as a whole. That what these men fought and died for was the greatest cause anyone can ever champion. They fought against pure evil, and sacrificed everything to defend that which is good in this world and worth fighting for."

Moody paused for a moment, and his words sank in to all who would hear them. After a few moments, Moody continued.

"It gives me great honor to be at this ceremony, to honor the victory of both our worlds who fought and will continue to fight as one, and to honor those who did not return. We must always remember their sacrifices, and live so that they will not have died in vain. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and as a representative of the wizard world, and I am very glad to be counted as an ally of this great Order."

Moody then stepped back, and the Priest resumed his former place.

"In addition to what the Minister has said," The Priest said in the same strong voice he had been using earlier, "I wish to add that all of these men loved the life God had given them. But they loved God, freedom, truth, and justice, more than even that."

The Priest then raised his right hand, "we now purify these brave souls by fire, and commend their remains to the heavens, and to God. Our Father who art in Heaven, may you receive your servants speedily and without pause."

All the Knights, including Sean, then made the sign of the cross as the Priest did the same. Harry, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny followed suit as did Moody.

"Now," the Priest said, "who will help me light the fires?"

This was not normal for this kind of ceremony. Usually the Priest would light the fire himself, but due to the number of dead there were, he felt it fitting to ask assistance. A few Knights came forward before too long and the Priest handed each of them a torch. They then walked to a pyre and plunged the torch into it. The wood was very dry and didn't take long to catch fire. The flames shot upward, consuming the bodies that lay above them.

After a minute one Knight approached the Priest and was given two torches. He then walked up to Sean and stretched one arm towards him.

"He would have wanted you to do it," the Knight said simply.

Sean nodded and handed Kellen to Ginny. He then took the torch and walked over to the pyre where Daniel's body rested. Sean's heart was very heavy as he stood there with the torch above his friend's body. He began to remember all the times the two of them had shared together growing up inside the monastery. He remembered how they would say goodbye when one of them would leave to train abroad, and the wonderful reunions they later would have. He remembered him being his right hand man in the final battle with the vampires, and he remembered the great plans they had made for after this last fight.

Sean would have burst into tears, but he was very emotionally strong. He moved a little closer, and then bent down to look his friend in his coin covered eyes.

"Slan, old friend," Sean said in a low voice, "there will be one more great reunion for the two of us…wait for me there."

Sean then plunged the torch into the wood and stepped back as the pile caught fire. He stood there between Daniel and the other people who were watching as the other mounds began to ignite and the other bodies began to be consumed by the fires. Sean was staring so intently that he did not feel anything else around him. After a few moments, he felt Ginny hold his shoulder.

Sean didn't turn around, he just moved his hand on top of Ginny's. Ginny could feel Sean trembling with grief, and she knew that it would be best to just be there for him and let his sadness run its course. Most of the bodies were now completely consumed by the flames, and the smoke and ashes rose to the sky, aided by a wind blowing towards the nearby ocean.

Everyone was silent, they were all just watching the scene unfolding before them. The wind wasn't moving any of the grass around the monastery, and it was as if the wind was only there to carry the ashes skyward.

A tear fell from each of Sean's eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks. Ginny watched, and then moved in front of Sean so that she could lean against his chest. Sean wrapped his arms around Ginny and Kellen, who was cradled in Ginny's arms. Bill, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur walked up beside them and watched the miracle enfolding before their eyes. It was a sight none of them would ever forget.

"Is it always like this," Harry asked, "every time?"

"Yes," Sean answered, "it's hard to watch, but it's great to see what is happening."

"And what is that?" Bill asked.

"The men are returning to the God they loved and served," Sean answered.

The six of them continued to look forward into the night sky. All of those in attendance were doing the same, and there was a great feeling of reverence as they watched the fallen Knights being taken home.


	33. Mighty Warrior

**Chapter 33: Mighty Warrior**

A few days after the funeral ceremony, Harry and Hermione entered the small chapel in the Ireland Monastery of the Order of St. George. Their eyes studied the exquisite decorations that were inside. Hermione had never even been inside the monastery during the daytime, and the only time Harry had been inside the chapel, he had had to concentrate on a very crucial task at hand. Both of them eyed the stained glass windows and the paintings on either side of the building.

There was a small choir of young boys singing while a man played an organ at the front, and another conducted the choir.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione whispered to her husband, "did Bill say where he and Fleur would be sitting?"

"Somewhere towards the front," Harry whispered back, "keep an eye out for them."

As they moved closer to the front, they saw Bill walking towards them. Bill stopped when he got directly in front of them.

"We're glad you made it," Bill whispered, "come on over and have a seat with the rest of us."

Harry and Hermione smiled as they looked up to see, taking up most of the front two rows, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their sons and their wives. Harry and Hermione walked to where everyone was sitting. There weren't anymore people in the chapel at this time except for the Weasleys, the Potters, the choir, the two men playing the organ and conducting the choir, and Priest Michael O'Connell standing at the pulpit.

Just then, Moody and McGonagall walked into the chapel and took a seat on the pew next to the one the Weasleys occupied. Everyone nodded to each other to say hello, Sean had told Bill beforehand that there was no speaking above a whisper in the chapel and to be sure to arrive before ten o'clock, and Bill had passed the word along. After a few more minutes, it was ten o'clock, the choir finished their performance and sat down, then the Priest began to speak.

"Honored guests," he said in a strong but kind voice, "the ceremony that you are about to witness is called a presenting. It is similar to a Christening, but different. We will ask all of you to please remain silent and reverent while this takes place."

When he finished, Sean and Ginny entered the chapel. Ginny had Kellen cradled in her arms, and Sean had his left arm around Ginny's shoulders and his right arm underneath Kellen as they walked to the front of the chapel. Mrs. Weasley was in tears the moment she saw her little girl and her husband with the baby she referred to as her little Irish grandson make their way forward. Sean and Ginny both had smiles on their faces as they came to the front, stopped in front of the Priest, and knelt down.

The Priest then asked Ginny, "and what is the name of this child you have brought to present before God?"

"Kellen Michael O'Sullivan," Ginny said with a tone of reverence and delight.

"And the significance of the name?" the Priest asked.

"Kellen is a Celtic name for mighty warrior," Sean answered with a very reverent tone, "which spirit this boy possesses. Michael for his adopted grandfather Michael O'Connell. And O'Sullivan, the name of his fathers."

The Priest smiled, he moved from the pulpit and stood directly in front of Ginny and Sean, and then very gently placed his hand on top of Kellen's head.

"God of Heaven and of Earth," the Priest said in a reverent voice loud enough for all in the chapel to hear as Sean and the others closed their eyes and bowed their heads in reverence. "Please look upon this child who has been presented before thee. The name that he will be known by on this Earth, is Kellen Michael O'Sullivan."

The Priest paused for a few moments, deep in thought, before continuing.

"Young Kellen, you're parents and grandparents all love you very much. Remember this as you live your life, and seek to honor them as they help you the best they can. You have been given a name that means mighty warrior, seek to be so in spirit, body, mind, and character."

The Priest paused for another few moments before continuing again.

"You are a very blessed and special boy. You will have great power as you grow older, the power to do great and terrible things. Dedicate yourself to God, and obey what He commands so that you will be guided to always do the right thing. In your life you will need to make many decisions, choose what will help you to become a man of honor."

The Priest then paused one last time, as tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks, then concluded.

"As one who has received the authority of God on Earth, I seal this blessing that you have received. En nomine patri, et fili, et spiritu sancti, amen."

"Amen," the congregation said before seeing Sean make the sign of the cross and then follow suit.

Ginny then gently handed Kellen to the Priest, who lifted him high into the air, showing him to the congregation…and to God. He then handed Kellen back to his mother, who immediately kissed him on the cheek. The Priest then motioned for them to rise, which they did.

The Priest placed a hand on each of their backs, and the three of them just stared out at the congregation for a few moments while Kellen softly cooed in his mother's arms.

The Priest then sat down in a chair near the pulpit and the choir then rose and began to sing again. Sean and Ginny began to make their way out of the chapel, with the attendees following them as they passed. Soon, all of them were outside the chapel, Mrs. Weasley was the first to approach the happy family.

"Oh," she said with tears in her eyes, "the three of you are so wonderful together."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said still with a lot of emotion in her voice.

"And you," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Sean, "I am so glad that Ginny found a wonderful husband like you."

Before Sean could say anything, Mrs. Weasley jumped at him and gave him a big hug. Sean liked the way his mother-in-law hugged him, it reminded him of his own mother from when he was young. Mr. Weasley stepped up to him as his wife went back to their daughter and Ginny instinctively handed Kellen over to his maternal grandma.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this," Mr. Weasley said, "but Ginny is the first Weasley girl to be born in many generations." Mr. Weasley paused for a moment as if remembering something. "Molly and I always treated her like the precious treasure that she is, and we hoped that when it came time for her to marry she would find a great young man who would treat her the same way."

"And you," he said putting a hand on Sean's shoulder, "definitely fit the bill. Thank you Sean."

"Thank you Arthur," Sean said before he and his father-in-law shared an embrace.

All of Ginny's brothers and her sisters-in-law, as well as Hermione, walked up to her and were congratulating her on her marriage and her son. Harry however, walked over to Sean.

"Well master," Harry said giving his old friend and mentor a pat on the back, "it looks like we've got everything we wanted."

"It sure looks that way doesn't it?" Sean answered looking over to his wife and watching her with all of her family.

"I never thought I would have anything like this," Sean continued, "I always thought that I would serve in the Order until I died in battle. I never thought that I would have all that I do now."

"And how is that working out for you?" Harry asked.

"It's wonderful," Sean said, "I never thought that life would ever be this good for me."

"We should enjoy it then," Harry said. Sean nodded, and the two of them walked over to join the main party as they all made their way out of the monastery.


	34. The Undisputed Champion

**Chapter 34: The Undisputed Champion**

"Well," the driver of the taxi carrying Harry and Hermione said pulling up, "here it is."

Harry and Hermione had been enjoying a nice conversation throughout the cab ride before the driver brought them back to the present. Harry glanced at the meter and took out the proper amount of Euros for the fee, plus a tip, as he exited the cab and opened Hermione's door. He then handed the bills to the driver through the driver's window.

"Keep the change," Harry said.

"Thank you sir," the driver answered, and then he was off.

Harry and Hermione stopped to look at the sight in front of them. They were in front of the New London Arena and there was a large marquee there for the evening:

BRUCE "BRUISER" HALFORD VS. SEAN "THE SLAUGHTER MAN" O'SULLIVAN

TITLE UNIFICATION BOUT FOR THE UNDISPUTED HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

"Wow" Harry said, "it's hard to believe that the same guy who grew up in that monastery is here fighting tonight."

"I know," Hermione said, "but it's like they say, greatness often comes from humble beginnings."

"That's definitely true with Sean," Harry said, "we'd better get in and find the others, the fight will be starting soon."

Hermione nodded, and the two of them presented their tickets and entered the arena. There were a lot of people already in and around the arena, there was a lot of buzz going around as well. Harry and Hermione knew that this fight was a big deal, but they had no idea that it was this big. There were Muggle, and Harry and Hermione noticed some wizard world, press and reporters everywhere, there were flash bulbs going off around various people entering the arena, and that wasn't even inside the arena itself.

Harry and Hermione saw even more going on when they got to the arena. Most of the seats were already filled, and there were some people holding posters or miniature Irish flags and Union Jacks. Harry and Hermione had not been receiving the majority of the hype surrounding this fight since it was primarily on television, but living in a Muggle village they knew enough about it to know that it was highly anticipated.

They made their way down closer and closer to where their seats were. Sean used his connections to get Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sonya, Ron, Demelza, Fred, George, Padma, Parvati, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, ringside seats for the fight. Harry and Hermione had told everyone they would be a little late since they needed to wait for their sitter to arrive and look after James and Lily while they were away.

Harry and Hermione approached the ringside area, and could see the Weasleys, and arrived to their seats just in time to hear a humorous conversation between Hermione's parents.

"Ah!" Mr. Granger said unable to keep the excitement he was feeling inside any longer, "this is so incredible. The first Undisputed Champion fight in so many years…AND I'M RINGSIDE FOR IT!"

"Dear!" Mrs. Granger said while elbowing her husband in the ribs, "it was kind enough of Hermione to get us these tickets, please don't embarrass us."

Hermione chuckled at the sight, and the Weasleys and Grangers all turned to greet the Potters.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron said as he and the others stood up to allow Harry and Hermione easier access to their seats, "it's so great to see you two."

"Hey mate," Harry said grabbing Ron's hand and patting him on the back, "it's great to see you too. Hello Demelza."

Harry and Hermione exchanged greetings with all the others and then sat down. Hermione sat next to her dad, who was next to her mother, and Harry sat beside Hermione.

"I didn't know that you were into boxing dad," Harry said, since Harry never knew his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger said that he could call them mom and dad.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Granger said with a sigh, "it's like his mistress."

"I wouldn't say that," Mr. Granger interjected, "but I do believe that boxing is the greatest and most noble sport on Earth." There was a slight pause before Mr. Granger continued. "I boxed a little myself before I went to Dental School."

There was another sigh from Mrs. Granger, who also rolled her eyes, at this.

"Well," Harry said facing Hermione, "I guess that explains how you punched Malfoy so well back in third year."

"Yeah," Hermione said blushing, "dad did give me some pointers once or twice." Just then, the lights dimmed, leaving only the ring illuminated and some music began playing over the arena's loud speakers.

Some rap music began to play, and all in attendance turned to see a huge black man making his way towards the ring, a spotlight shining on him as he did so. He was very tall, and had a huge muscular build. He had long hair pulled back in dreadlocks and tied back like a ponytail. He was dressed in a black-colored robe and had several men behind him carrying two championship belts, a corner stool, a bucket, and several other accessories.

"There he is," Mr. Granger said to his wife but loud enough for all to hear, "Bruce Halford. He's never been knocked down in his entire professional career, he's only lost one fight, and that was a split decision. He is a complete brute, and he said that he wants nothing more than to put down O'Sullivan."

At this point Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, started booing loudly, and Harry couldn't help but turn to look at her. He smiled, thinking about how fortunate Sean was to always have the most energetic fan in whatever arena he was fighting in on his side.

Halford entered the ring and stood up in his corner while the men with him began placing stuff around that area. The music stopped, and the arena was mostly quiet, then the spotlight shone back on the entranceway.

Two men came out, dressed in Irish parade uniforms, and started to perform drum rolls on the parade snare drums they had strapped to themselves. After a few moments, two more men dressed the same way came out with Great Irish Warpipes.

Then, a figure dressed in a green robe with a sledgehammer on the right side of the robe, and a shamrock on the left, walked through the entrance way. The four musicians began to play the Irish national anthem and march toward the ring. The crowd began to cheer again, Ginny was especially enthusiastic, as Sean made his way to the ring in the same fashion that his opponent had done.

The crowd began to chant "Laoch! Laoch! Laoch!" over and over as Sean walked to the ring. He had the hood on his robe up, but people could see the determined look in Sean's eyes as he stared straight ahead at his opponent.

"He may be the underdog in this fight," Mr. Granger said once again loud enough for all to hear, "but I've followed his career since the Olympics and my money is on him to win this fight."

"You bet on the fight?!" Mrs. Granger said alarmed, "How much?"

"Well," Mr. Granger said confidently, "let's just say that when O'Sullivan wins, I'm taking you to Hawaii."

Mrs. Granger was still a bit nervous, but now that she knew what was at stake, she began cheering enthusiastically for Sean. Sean entered the ring and lowered his hood, reminding Ginny, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of the first time they saw him so many years ago when he had lowered the hood of his Cossack. The musicians stopped playing and made their way back up the ramp. The spectators watched as a man dressed in a tuxedo made his way to the center of the ring and grabbed a microphone that had been lowered from above.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said in a loud and clear voice, "we welcome all of you to tonight's main event. This bout is scheduled for fifteen rounds in the Heavyweight division and is to determine the UNDISPUTED HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD." The announcer waited for a moment to allow some cheering from the audience, then continued.

"Introducing first, the fighter to my right. He stands six feet five inches tall and weighed in at two hundred and seventy pounds. He holds a professional record of thirty wins with one loss. He is the IBF and WBO Heavyweight Champion of the World. Fighting out of Yorkshire, England…Bruce "Bruiser" Halford!"

The announcer stretched out several of the words in the introduction, and when he finished was silent while a huge cheer and a few boos, primarily from Ginny, echoed throughout the arena. Then, the announcer spoke again.

"And, the fighter to my left. He stands five feet ten inches tall and weighed in at two hundred and thirty pounds. He holds a perfect record of nineteen wins with zero loses. He is the WBA and WBC Heavyweight Champion of the World. Born in Mulingar and fighting out of Blackrock, Ireland…Sean "the Slaughter Man" O'Sullivan!"

A huge cheer echoed throughout the arena as several miniature and larger Irish flags were waved and chants of "Laoch! Laoch!" Laoch!" began to once again echo throughout the arena. Harry and the others watched as the two fighters removed their robes. Halford was a mixture of heavy-set and muscular, but his body was completely solid. Sean was a little smaller than Halford in height and build, but Sean was also pure muscle.

"Sometimes," Ginny said, "I get so jealous that all these women here and watching this fight on the tele get to see my husband without a shirt on."

This earned some laughs from Harry and the others, before Charlie's wife Sonya chimed in.

"I for one am very grateful for the opportunity. I will have to watch more of his fights if I get to see that body."

"That settles it," Charlie said jokingly, "no more sports magazines in our house."

This earned some more laughs, but soon their attention was diverted to the ring. Sean and Halford were standing in the center of the ring, each flanked by their trainers and corner men, as the referee explained something to them. Sean stood in his usual trunks with the Irish flag design and "Laoch" on the waistband, and his Order of St. George brand clearly visible. Halford wore blood red trunks with the word "Bruiser" on the waistband, and several tattoos on his arms and chest, and stared down at Sean.

After a moment, Sean raised his hands up and Halford slammed his hands down hard on top of them. This earned some boos and cheers from the crowd, Mr. Granger then explained the significance of the altercation to his wife, but once again loud enough for all to hear.

"The referee makes sure that both fighters understand the rules. Then, they touch gloves, but Halford brought his hands down really hard, showing that he isn't interested in just out-boxing O'Sullivan."

Mrs. Granger and the others could guess what was on Halford's mind. The two fighters then returned to their respective corners. Harry and the others watched as Sean and Halford both put in their mouth guards, and the announcer again returned to the center of the ring.

"The referee is ready," he began in the same loud clear voice, "the fighters are ready…are you ready!?" The entire crowd cheered loudly. "Then let's get ready to rumble!" the announcer stretched out the end of rumble for several seconds while the audience just cheered louder and louder. After he was finished, the announcer left the ring. The referee came to the center, pointed to each fighter, and then the ring bell rang.

Sean and Halford both moved straight for each other, neither one of them stopped. They got the center of the ring, and both of them started swinging. Halford and Sean both connected with a few big punches. Halford was punching down at Sean's head, while Sean was landing fierce punches to Halford's body.

The two of them continued this altercation for about a minute before they both backed off a few steps.

Ginny had her hands raised up to her mouth and was more than a little tense. Mr. Granger was constantly reacting to the shots with a series of winces and occasional comments like "did you see that?" Sean was the first to advance again, he tagged Halford with a few jabs and a right hook.

Halford then swung and connected with a big right hook of his own. Sean staggered slightly, but skillfully avoided the next few punches that Halford threw his way. Harry and the others were cheering for Sean, but their cheers were becoming merged into the many others that were echoing throughout the arena. Union Jacks and Irish flags of different sizes were constantly being flown by various fans as the two fighters continued to slug it out.

After four minutes, the ring bell sounded and the two fighters returned to their corners. Ginny relaxed a bit, and Mr. Granger was still reeling.

"That was the best round of boxing I think I've ever seen," he said unable to contain his excitement, "did you see the way neither of them backed down? They're like two bulls jockeying for territory."

Normally, Mrs. Granger would have asked her husband to calm down, but now that she knew what was riding on the fight, she was entranced and was cheering for Sean.

"How do you handle this?" Hermione asked Ginny, "seeing Sean getting beat on like this?"

"I just remember that he can take it," Ginny said, "and I think of how after every fight he takes a week off and spends it at home with me and Kellen."

Hermione smiled, seeing Ginny's point, and then the bell sounded. Round after round progressed in similar fashion to the first one. Neither Sean nor Halford was willing to give an inch of ground to their opponent. Both of them would go all out on each other, and neither one would go down. Mr. Granger was like a kid in a candy store, enjoying every moment of the fight. The crowd was equally responsive, cheering their approval for the performance of both fighters.

Six rounds passed by, and Harry and the others could hear the announcers commenting on what a great fight was taking place. "Neither man has ever been knocked down in their professional career," they could be heard saying, "it's boiling down to a pure battle of wills."

By the eighth round, both Sean and Halford were showing signs of wearing down. But neither of them would back off the other. Harry and the others were still cheering for Sean, and Sean was still hitting hard, but so was Halford. The bell sounded to end the eighth round.

"None of O'Sullivan's fights have lasted this long," Mr. Granger said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mrs. Granger asked concerned.

"It makes this fight a really great one," Mr. Granger said, "and I think that O'Sullivan is going to win this. Halford is a lot more tired than O'Sullivan is."

The bell rang to start the round. Sean and Halford moved to the center of the ring. But Sean got there much faster than Halford did. Sean, as well as people watching who were familiar with boxing, knew that this was his chance.

Sean kept walking forward at a quicker pace. Halford tried to stop Sean with a jab, but Sean dodged it. Sean then began to unload on Halford. He hit him with punch after punch to the body until he had Halford against the ropes.

Mr. Granger and many other fans in the stands stood up on their feet to watch as Sean continued to rain down on Halford.

"Go for it O'Sullivan!" Mr. Granger yelled.

"Knock his block off!" Mrs. Granger yelled, earning a curious look from her husband.

"Go mo chuisle!" Ginny yelled over all the other screaming fans.

Sean hit Halford with constant shots to the body, and when Halford would lower his head from the pain Sean would get him squarely in the head. After a while, the referee called Sean off and went to check on Halford. The cheers were now deafening as history looked about to be made.

"The referee is asking Halford if he can continue," Mr. Granger said enthusiastically, "this is incredible!"

Halford nodded after a moment, and then the referee backed off then brought his hand up and lowered it. Sean wasted no time, and an instant after the referee dropped his hand nailed Halford with the hardest uppercut anyone in the arena, including Mr. Granger, had ever seen.

The screams from the crowd increased even more as Halford staggered back against the ropes. The force had been so powerful that he bounced off the ropes and instinctively walked forward. Sean hit him hard in the stomach with a left body uppercut, and then with a vicious right hook when Halford bent forward.

The crowd rose to its feet and began to cheer and clap louder than ever…Halford had fallen down. He lay on his stomach on the canvas as the referee moved Sean to the opposite corner. The referee began to count, "One…two…three…four…" the cheers were becoming even louder as Halford showed no sign of getting up. "five…six…seven…eight…"

Ginny felt like her heart was going to burst as she waited with anticipation. Mrs. Granger was equally enthusiastic, wondering what she would wear to the beach when she and her husband went to Hawaii.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, "he's going to do it."

Halford was trying to raise himself up, but he could only get his palms up to the canvas.

"Nine…" the referee counted, and people were beginning to move towards the ring. "Ten!" The referee then waved his hands above his head and the bell rang again. A deafening roar echoed through the New London Arena as Sean's corner men and his manager Sal Bagstram rushed the new Undisputed Champion who had dropped to his knees to offer a prayer of thanks.

"He did it!" Harry said, "he won!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ginny asked before she made her way to the ring.

The rest of the group stayed standing in front of their seats and cheering and clapping. They looked at Sean in the ring. He had several cuts and bruises on his face, but a huge smile as well as some of his corner men lifted him up onto their shoulders and he raised his arms in triumph.

They saw one of the security guards let Ginny into the ring, and watched as the men who had been carrying Sean set him down and let him hug his wife in a tight and loving embrace before sharing a kiss as the cameras around the ring snapped pictures.

After a few moments, Halford had been helped to his feet. Sean's trainers had taken off his gloves and given him one of his signature "Celtic Warrior" t-shirts to put on. The referee called both of the fighters back to the center for the official decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "we have a decision, at two minutes and fifteen seconds of the ninth round. The winner, by knockout, and NEW" the cheers started up again, "UNDISPUTED HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! SEAN "THE SLAUGHTER MAN" O'SULLIVAN!"

Sean and Halford shook hands briefly before Halford was escorted by his corner men to the doctor in the locker room. Sean and Ginny shared another kiss before one of the men who had been calling the fight arrived and began talking to Sean.

"Slaughter Man," he said, "you did the unthinkable. No one gave you a snowball's chance in Hell of beating Halford, much less knocking him out…"

"No offense," Sean interjected, "but I know that a lot of people believed in me. Like my wife Ginerva," he gave Ginny a squeeze, "my trainer Sal," he wrapped his free arm around Sal, "my adopted father, and a lot of other friends and family who were in my corner for this whole thing."

Harry and the others all smiled. Except for Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were kissing and rejoicing at the outcome of the fight. Harry could hear Mrs. Granger saying "Aloha" occasionally.

"We're almost out of time," the man interviewing Sean said, "is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yes," Sean said, "I would like to thank the people of Ireland for making that island the greatest country in the world…Erin go Braugh! And I want to say something to my baby boy. I know that he most likely won't remember this, but I had the man watching him record this fight and he can see this later. I love you Kellen, your dad's coming home soon…" Sean paused and got two of his championship belts on either of his arms and then held them up, "…and he's not coming home empty handed."

Sean then backed away and handed his belts to Ginny, Sal, and a couple of his corner men. Sean then took an Irish flag from another one of his corner men and performed his customary victory lap around the ring while proudly waving the flag.

"Wow," Bill said, "what a fight. I sure am glad that Sean is on our side."

"I agree son," Mr. Weasley said, "and I am glad to know that we never have to worry about Ginny's safety."

All of them silently agreed that this was a great day, one that they would always remember and cherish.

"Oh yeah," Bill said, "before I forget. Sean says that we are all invited to a picnic at his cottage two days from now…and that we can bring the kids."

"Wait," Mr. Granger said in disbelief, "you mean that I will get to meet Sean O'Sullivan?!"

"Yeah," Bill said.

"Dear?" Mrs. Granger said with alarm as she moved to catch her fainting husband.

Everyone laughed, and they all looked forward to a nice gathering together in a couple of days.


	35. Picnic in the Cliffs

**Chapter 35: Picnic in the Cliffs**

It was a beautiful afternoon when all the Weasleys, Grangers, Potters, and O'Sullivans were gathered at the Cottage in the Cliffs. It was later in the afternoon, and they had all had a great time seeing each other again. Harry and Hermione had set some protective charms to keep any of the children from going too close to the nearby cliffs, so all the parents could relax a bit.

Each couple had brought some food, and everyone was enjoying a hearty early dinner. Mr. Granger had been thrilled to no end to formally meet Sean, and had the greatest time talking with him about boxing. Harry and Ron had spent a while getting caught up in all that was going on in their lives. Ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts and gone their separate ways, they didn't get many opportunities to associate as they had in the past.

Bill was loving getting to spend some time with his younger brothers, especially Charlie, and loved hearing about how their jobs and families were doing. Mrs. Weasley was so happy to have her entire family all together for the first time in a long time and she and Mr. Weasley spent a lot of time with their grandchildren.

At this point, Sean was talking with Charlie's wife Sonya in fluent Romanian, enjoying the opportunity to practice that language, while also keeping an eye on his son Kellen. Kellen, Lily, and some of the younger children were sitting on the ground near their parents and interacting with each other.

Ron had gone off to chat with his brothers Fred and George. And Harry stood by himself and watched all the interactions going on between his friends and family there on the cliffs. He remembered all that had happened recently with the mass duel and the Abominations, and thanked the heavens that everything had turned out so well.

Harry then turned around to look out towards the sea and saw the sun setting slowly against the water. It was a beautiful sight as the brilliant sunlight reflected off of the water and seemed to be sending a message to any who were watching that the Earth truly was a beautiful place.

Harry continued to look out at the sea and the horizon. As he did so, his mind began to wander.

He started to think about his life and all that had happened up to this point. He thought of his life with the Dursleys and how he had longed for something better for so long. He remembered meeting Hagrid and being whisked off to the wonderful world of magic and to Hogwarts. He smiled when he remembered his first ride on the Hogwarts Express and meeting Ron and his beloved Hermione and all of their subsequent train rides and adventures together.

Harry also remembered how soon he found that the wonderful to which he now belonged had a downside to it. He remembered all of the struggles he had had with Professor Quirrel, the Chamber of Secrets, Dementors, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry for Magic, Voldemort, Snape, and so many other things.

A sad look came to Harry's face as he remembered all the great people who had helped him so much and had fallen as a result, his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. He remembered the pain of losing them all and how much he wished that any of them could be here with him right now enjoying this time that they had helped bring to him.

He also remembered what a relief it was to finally be rid of Lord Voldemort, and he remembered the event that had set all of that in motion, the night he first met Sean. He remembered how reluctant he was about the whole thing at first, and all the training that the Irishman put him through. He thought of how hard it was and all that he had learned, but remembered that it was just what he needed to finally vanquish the evil one and how grateful he was that one of his mentors was still alive and here with him.

Harry could now start to see the night sky coming in, and he would soon be able to see the constellations he had chosen to represent the parent figures in his life that had passed on. He silently thanked all of them for making it possible for him to be alive, to have what he had, and to be able to enjoy moments like the one he was experiencing now.

Harry silently began to wonder what the future would hold for himself and for all his loved ones and the rest of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Then he felt his wife Hermione come up beside him and wrap an arm around his waist while cradling Lily in her other arm. Hermione's gesture somehow silently assuring Harry that whatever was to come, they would face it together and everything would be okay. Harry responded by wrapping one of his arms around Hermione's shoulder, silently confirming and echoing her sentiment.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said looking out over the water, "it kind of makes it all worth while doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "it really does."

The Potters stood there watching. After a while, James walked up and stood next to his dad, who lifted him up in his free arm, to watch. All the couples paired off and eventually all the different families were standing near the edge of the cliffs and looking out watching the sunset.

Husbands and wives were holding each other close, and parents were holding their children close as well. Inside themselves, all of them realized that this was the greatest experience they could ever have. They were living in peace and appreciating the beauties of the world, and they were doing it all with the people who were the most important to them.

In this moment, they didn't know or care what the future held. But they all silently hoped that it would hold more priceless and glorious moments like this one.

**The End**

_Author's note: I know that this was really short, but I figured that I didn't need to put in anymore to bring the story to the desired ending. Anyone who may wish to write a follow-up story or draw some fanart depicting events of either story is welcome to do so, but just let me know because I will want to read or see it. Thanks for all the reviews and hope that you continue to enjoy my two stories even though I am sure the real ending to Harry Potter will be quite different._


End file.
